


He's so out of reach, I'm finding it hard...to breathe.

by Perfectdream



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Parenting, Fluff, Guitarist Michael, High School Student Luke, Insecure Michael, M/M, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Punk Michael, Student Ashton, Student Calum, They're idiots in love, Underage Drinking, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfectdream/pseuds/Perfectdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke a toujours eu un faible pour Michael. Depuis plusieurs années. Alors quand il le rencontre dans un bar, il ne réfléchit pas et prétend avoir 19 ans.<br/>Alors qu'il n'en a que 16. </p>
<p>Comment peut-il être à la hauteur face à Michael Clifford, le punk qui a volé son coeur, alors qu'il est encore au lycée?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Me revoilà avec une nouvelle aventure. Pour une fois, cette fiction n'est pas terminée donc je vais découvrir avec vous ce qu'il va se passer. Je risque aussi de ne pas pouvoir poster toutes les semaines même si je ferais on possible pour le faire :)  
> Laissez-moi vos avis en commentaires et bonne lecture ! <3

Luke était assis sur un banc dans la cour du lycée quand il sentit son ami, Ashton, prendre place à ses côtés. Il n'ouvrit même pas les yeux, reconnaissant l'odeur de ce garçon qui emplissait sa vie de gaîté et de bonne humeur.

 

«  **Tu sais, le mec sur lequel tu as un crush...**  », commença Ashton, un garçon aux cheveux blonds et bouclés et au sourire désarmant et omniprésent. Luke fronça les sourcils et ouvrit un oeil, jetant un regard timide à l'autre garçon.

 

«  **Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles**  », murmura-t-il, relevant son visage vers le ciel pour capter les derniers rayons du soleil de ce mois de Novembre.

 

«  **Te fous pas de ma gueule, tu n'arrêtes pas de me rabattre les oreilles avec lui. Tu sais, le mec bizarre....**  », dit Ashton avant d'être vivement interrompu par Luke.

 

«  **Michael, ouais, abrèges ! Et il n'est pas bizarre, il est cool !**  », contra-t-il, ne pouvant empêcher sa voix de s'adoucir sur la fin de sa phrase tellement son affection pour le dit Michael était grande. Même s'il ne lui avait jamais adressé réellement la parole.

 

«  **Ouais, Michael. Ben il a quitté le bahut.**  », continua Ashton, se rapprochant de Luke de quelques centimètres au cas où ce dernier aurait eu besoin de son épaule pour pleurer.

 

«  **Changé de bahut ?**  », questionna Luke, cette fois ses deux yeux étaient ouverts et dardés sur le visage de son ami à la recherche d'un sourire ou d'une étincelle de malice au fond de ses iris. Mais la seule chose qu'il put y voir fut de l'inquiétude.

 

«  **Non, il a arrêté l'école. Il a attendu d'avoir dix-sept ans, hier, et a annoncé qu'il ne reviendrait plus en cours. Je pensais que tu le savais déjà mais comme tu ne m'as pas appelé hier soir, j'en ai déduis que tu ne devais pas savoir. Je suis désolé.**  », confia Ashton, une main réconfortante dans le haut du dos de Luke.

 

«  **Oh**  », fut le seul son qui quitta la bouche de Luke. Ce n'était pas comme s'il venait de perdre son petit-ami, ou même un ami, non. Mais ce garçon éveillait quelque chose en lui qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant : quand Michael le regardait – les rares fois où il l'avait fait- Luke s'était senti important et il avait cru qu'il avait une chance. Une chance de partager son opinion sur ses groupes préférés, discuter de tout et de rien. Tomber éperdument amoureux de Michael. Il l'avait fantasmé tellement de fois qu'il se retrouvait pris de cours maintenant que celui-ci avait quitté le lycée. Où est-ce que Luke pourrait le voir de nouveau ? Pour autant qu'il en sache, Michael aurait pu quitter la ville, prendre un sac à dos et s'enfuir à l'autre bout du pays.

 

«  **C'est Calum qui m'en a parlé.**  », souffla Ashton, le rouge lui montant légèrement aux joues. Malgré le choc, Luke ne put retenir un sourire taquin de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

 

«  **Calum, hein ?**  », demanda-t-il. Il était de connaissance générale que Calum était le coup de coeur d'Ashton depuis l'année de seconde. Ils avaient été dans la même classe quelques semaines avant que Calum ne change d'option et Ashton n'avait jamais pu l'oublier. Ils discutaient de temps en temps jusqu'à quelques semaines auparavant quand Calum était venu demander l'aide d'Ashton pour un devoir, échangeant leurs numéros pour plus de facilité à communiquer. Depuis ils passaient des heures à échanger des sms et des appels tardifs. Ashton soutenait qu'ils étaient simplement amis mais Luke pouvait très bien apercevoir l'étincelle d'espoir qui s'agitait au fond de ses yeux.

 

«  **Va te faire.**  », grommela Ashton, confirmant ainsi qu'il se passait quelque chose même s'il refusait d'en parler ouvertement.

 

«  **La vulgarité ne me fera pas croire qu'il n'y a rien entre toi et lui, Ash !**  », murmura Luke, déposant son visage sur l'épaule de son ami en souriant. Michael était peut-être sorti de sa vie pourtant il pouvait néanmoins se réjouir pour le bonheur de celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami.

 

«  **Il ne se passe rien... du moins pour le moment.**  », commença Ashton, s'interrompant suite au visage de Luke qui s'était tourné abruptement vers lui. Luke haussa un sourcil sans rien dire. Ashton rougit un peu plus avant de continuer. «  **Il m'a invité à un concert ce soir. Un de ses potes doit jouer quelques morceaux et il m'a proposé de l'accompagner. Tu peux venir si tu veux.**  », finit-il, un trémolo de bonheur se nouant à sa voix.

 

«  **Je ne vais pas venir tenir la chandelle !**  », s'écria Luke. Ils auraient probablement dû être en cours à cet instant mais il n'arrivait pas à se motiver. Savoir que Michael avait arrêté les cours étaient un choc et une déception. Lui ne pourrait pas quitter l'école en sachant que sa mère enseignait les maths dans ce même établissement. Déjà qu'il allait entendre parler du fait qu'il séchait les cours avec Ashton. Autant profiter de sa liberté tant qu'elle existait.

 

«  **Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous. Et même si c'en était un, tu ne peux pas me laisser y aller seul ! Je serais mort de trouille et je risque de ne plus trouver comment parler. J'ai besoin de toi.**  », argumenta Ashton, un sourire timide et contrit aux lèvres.

 

«  **Tu ne sembles pas manquer de vocabulaire quand vous passez des heures au téléphone.**  », dit Luke en riant légèrement.

 

«  **C'est différent. Au téléphone, je ne le vois pas. C'est simple. Quand je suis face à lui tout s'efface et je ne vois que ses yeux..... Oublie ! Je ne viens pas de dire ça....**  », lança Ashton rapidement. Luke ne fit aucune remarque mais il fit attention à se souvenir avec précision des mots employés par son ami, ça pourrait toujours servir.

 

«  **Okay, je viendrais. Mais si je vois sa langue dans ta bouche, je me casse !**  », rit Luke devant l'air outré de son ami.

 

«  **Deal !**  », s'exclama ce dernier en lui serrant la main.

 

Ils restèrent encore de longues minutes sur ce banc à regarder le monde défiler sous leurs yeux. Ils s'étaient connus en étant enfants, Ashton étant le fils des voisins de Luke. Ashton avait deux ans de plus que Luke mais ça n'empêchait pas leur complicité d'être la même au fil des années. Ashton avait redoublé son année de première ce qui lui permettait de passer une année supplémentaire avec Luke au lycée.

 

«  **On devrait peut-être y aller, non ?**  », demanda Ashton.

 

Luke haussa une épaule. Michael avait quitté le lycée et Ashton était sur le point de sortir avec son crush, et lui restait assis sur ce banc à se demander ce qu'il pourrait bien changer à propos de lui pour que quelqu'un, enfin, le remarque. Se couper les cheveux ? Changer sa façon de parler ? Devenir un punk aux cheveux roses ?

 


	2. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce qui était parti pour être une mini-fiction se trouve finalement à être une fiction complète. Pour le moment j'ai 15 chapitres d'écrits et je n'en suis même pas à la moitié de mon histoire... Merci à ceux qui liront quand même :)   
> Si vous voulez discuter, vous pouvez me retrouver sur Tumblr : helloimthecaptainofthisship.tumblr.com  
> Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine :)

L'ambiance était chaude et lourde quand Luke et Ashton poussèrent la porte du bar dans lequel Calum les attendait. Ils étaient convenus de se retrouver un peu en avance pour avoir le temps de discuter et pour permettre à Calum d'aider son ami à installer la scène. Il n'y avait pas grand monde mais Luke pouvait facilement imaginer à quoi ressemblait cet endroit une fois qu'une foule de gens s'y tenait. Les surfaces étaient toutes en bois, remplissant la pièce d'une odeur d'encaustique assez agréable couverte en grande partie par l'effluve des alcools servis. Ashton avançait en silence et Luke le suivait, découvrait avec curiosité et impatience cet endroit dans lequel il n'aurait normalement pas eu le droit d'aller étant donné ses dix-sept ans.

 

«  **Ash !**  », s'écria une voix sur leur droite. Un garçon brun, assez grand et aux bras musclés, leur faisait signe avec un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres. Ashton attrapa la main de Luke et se dirigea en sautillant vers Calum.

 

«  **Salut, Calum**  », souffla-t-il.

 

«  **Salut, Ashton**  », répondit l'autre garçon. Ils ne disaient ni ne faisaient rien de particulier mais Luke se sentait déjà de trop. Calum s'avança et glissa sa main de façon discrète dans le bas du dos d'Ashton en s'approchant pour serrer la main de Luke.

 

«  **Hey, Luke. Sympa que tu ais pu venir aussi.**  », dit-il en souriant. Luke lui serra la main et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand un tête de cheveux verts se posa sur l'épaule de Calum et un regard vert se planta dans celui de Luke, lui coupant le souffle.

 

«  **Cali, j'arrive pas à retrouver le câble de ma guitare**  », geint Michael en tapant du pied au sol. Il était tellement différent de celui que Luke apercevait au lycée. Le visage de Michael était beaucoup plus détendu, plus enfantin une fois qu'il ne se sentait plus obligé de ressembler à un punk pour qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il semblait si doux et si peu sûr de lui que Luke vit sa main se lever pour la poser sur la joue de Michael avant de pouvoir se restreindre et la passer dans ses propres cheveux. Personne ne sembla noter son geste mis à part Ashton qui lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

 

«  **Mickey, je te présente Ashton et Luke.**  », dit Calum, sa main toujours dans le dos d'Ashton, faisant rougir ce dernier encore plus. Heureusement pour lui, il pouvait prétendre que c'était dû à la chaleur présente dans le bar.

 

«  **Ashton**  », dit Michael en serrant la main du garçon blond avant de se tourner vers Luke. «  **Luke.** », annonça-t-il tout en lui serrant la main. Luke n'eut pas le temps de réagir ou de répondre avant que Michael ne reprenne la parole. «  **Cali, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide.**  ».

 

Calum hocha une fois de la tête et se tourna vers Ashton, lui murmurant à l'oreille qu'il allait revenir rapidement avant d'embrasser délicatement la peau sous l'oreille du blond. Calum s'éloigna et Luke se tourna vers Ashton en souriant.

 

«  **Ne fais pas un seul commentaire, Luke, ou je te jure que je vais dire à Michael que tu as un crush sur lui depuis des années, compris ?**  », grogna Ashton en levant son index vers son ami. Luke aurait pu tenter le diable, mais il savait qu'Ashton était, en effet, capable d'aller tout raconter au garçon aux cheveux verts. Et Luke n'était pas prêt à affronter ça.

 

«  **Tu savais que l'ami de Calum qui allait jouer était Mickey, n'est-ce pas ?**  », souffla Luke. Ce n'était pas réellement une question mais plus une affirmation qui fut confirmée par l'air mal à l'aise qui s'installa sur le visage d'Ashton.

 

«  **J'ai pensé que si je te disais que c'était Michael, tu refuserais de venir. Peut-être que vous pourriez apprendre à vous connaître, non ?**  », proposa Ashton avec hésitation. Luke le prit dans ses bras en riant.

 

«  **Que t'es con. Mais je t'aime comme ça. Va rejoindre ton prince charmant.**  », dit-il en se dirigeant vers le bar auquel il commanda une bière grâce à la fausse carte d'identité qu'Ashton lui avait offerte deux ans auparavant.

 

Son verre couvert de condensation entre les doigts, Luke s'accorda deux minutes pour souffler. Ce matin son monde semblait tourner au ralenti sur son axe suite à l'annonce du départ de Michael, et maintenant il accélérait de nouveau au point de lui donner le vertige. Michael allait monter sur scène, Michael avait quitté le lycée pour monter sur les planches le soir, aveuglé par les projecteurs pour chanter devant des gens qui n'en auraient probablement rien à faire du choix de ses chansons. Mais tout ça avait un sens pour Luke.

 

«  **Une brune, s'il te plaît !**  », s'éleva la voix de Michael proche de l'oreille de Luke qui sursauta et manqua de renverser sa pinte sur son tee-shirt.

 

«  **Oh, Luke.**  », ajouta-t-il quand il posa son regard sur le jeune homme en question. «  **Sympa le tee-shirt**  », dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil avant de s'accouder au bar, son dos reposant contre le plateau de bois.

 

Luke baissa les yeux vers son torse pour se rendre compte qu'il portait un tee-shirt à l'effigie du groupe britannique Def Leppard tout comme Michael. Il n'osa rien dire et avala une énorme gorgée de sa bière pour essayer de faire descendre la boule de stress qui venait de se placer dans sa trachée lui donnant la sensation qu'il allait s'étouffer.

 

«  **Tu les as vu live?**  » , demanda encore Michael. Luke se tourna sur lui pour voir si le garçon était bien en train de lui adresser la parole volontairement. Étant donné qu'à part le barman ils étaient les seuls au bar, il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence que son crush était en train d'entamer une conversation avec lui.

 

«  **Qui ça ?**  », questionna-t-il, ayant totalement perdu le fil de leur conversation. Michael fit un sourire désabusé et leva les yeux au ciel.

 

«  **Def Lepp'**  », dit-il en indiquant son tee-shirt avec son pouce. Luke aurait voulu s'enfouir dans sa bière.

 

«  **Oh, non. Encore jamais eu l'occasion même si j'en rêve. Toi ?**  », répondit-il en adoptant la même position que Michael, pouvant ainsi surveiller Calum et Ashton qui roucoulaient au fond de la salle, penchés l'un vers l'autre pour se parler.

 

«  **Une fois. Un rêve devenu réalité. Tu as l'âge pour boire toi ?**  », s'exclama-t-il d'un seul coup semblant enfin remarquer la pinte dans le creux de la main du blond.

 

Luke réfléchit à la vitesse de la lumière à une excuse à donner. Il ne pouvait décemment pas avouer qu'il avait utiliser une fausse carte d'identité et qu'il était plus jeune que Michael d'un an. Avec Michael, il se voulait cool, à la hauteur et digne de l'attention du garçon.

 

«  **J'ai dix-neuf ans, presque vingt.**  », s'entendit-il répondre avec horreur. Il savait de source sûre que son visage ne ressemblait pas à celui d'un jeune homme de cet âge. Il avait encore ses traits enfantins et ses formes de chérubin. Personne ne croirait jamais qu'il avait dix-neuf ans, mais Michael ne fit aucune remarque. Il hocha de la tête et leva son verre vers Luke avant de le finir en plusieurs gorgées bruyantes.

 

«  **Je vais aller déranger les tourtereaux, je te renvoie ton meilleur ami, j'ai besoin de Calum. Bye.**  », annonça-t-il en déposant son verre derrière lui et se dirigeant lentement vers leurs deux amis qui ne savaient pas encore ce qui les attendait.

 

Luke n'aurait pas pu le retenir parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Et aussi parce que son coeur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et dans ses tempes. Merde, le mec sur lequel il craquait depuis des années venait de lui adresser la parole pour parler d'un de ses groupes préférés et lui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se ridiculiser devant lui. Il aurait pu parler de leurs morceaux, de leurs paroles, de la raison pour laquelle il écoutait régulièrement leurs albums. Mais non, il n'avait fait que bredouiller des mots sans importance. Michael était un jeune homme patient, beau, drôle et qui adorait la musique. Il était l'idéal masculin de Luke. Et maintenant qu'il lui avait parlé il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était un peu amoureux de lui.

 

Ashton arriva quelques minutes après, les lèvres brillantes et les yeux étincelants. Luke n'avait aucun doute sur la façon dont se déroulait la soirée de son ami.

 

«  **Tu as discuté avec Michael ?**  », demanda Ashton avec un sourire tendre.

 

Ashton avait toujours eu des instincts paternels mais ils étaient exacerbés quand il s'agissait de Luke. Parce qu'il avait deux ans de moins que lui et aussi parce que Luke avait tendance à se mettre dans le pétrin par inadvertance. Comme de prétendre avoir dix-neuf ans quand il venait tout juste de fêter ses seize ans.

 

«  **On peut formuler ça de cette façon, même si je suppose qu'on peut plus clairement le qualifier de gaffe, mais oui. Et toi, avec Calum ?**  », répondit Luke.

 

Il était au lycée avec Michael et il devait bien savoir que Luke était une classe en dessous de la sienne donc il était mathématiquement impossible qu'il ait dix-neuf ans...

 

«  **Très bien ! Je te raconterais quand on sera rentrés. Le concert ne devrait pas tarder à commencer.**  », dit Ashton en se commandant un verre de soda. Beaucoup plus sûr que la bière que Luke venait de boire et qui semblait déjà lui monter à la tête. Ou peut-être était-ce le parfum de Michael. Est-ce que Michael portait du parfum ? Il n'avait même pas pensé à sentir son odeur quand il lui parlait.

 

«  **Déjà?**  », marmonna Luke, se retournant pour se rendre compte que le bar continuait de se remplir et que, bientôt, il n'y aurait plus aucune chaise de libre. Il attrapa la main d'Ashton et se précipita vers le devant de la scène où il tira deux chaises pour eux, pour être sûr qu'il verrait Michael au plus près possible.

 

Quand les lumières se tamisèrent, les paumes de Luke étaient moites et sa jambe droite n'arrêtait pas de frapper un rythme qu'il était le seul à entendre. Quelques minutes avant la première chanson, Calum vint prendre place à la droite d'Ashton, sa main se posant délicatement dans son dos pour l'attirer subtilement contre lui. Le spot sur la scène s'alluma et Michael apparut dans toute sa gloire : sa peau pâle semblait étinceler à la lumière, ses cheveux verts étaient dans tous les sens, le même tee-shirt ornait son torse et la guitare qu'il tenait à la main finissait de lui donner ce petit je-ne-sais-quoi qui fit battre le coeur de Luke encore plus rapidement encore.

 

« Bonsoir, je suis Michael. Je vais jouer quelques chansons. Ce ne seront que des reprises donc si vous connaissez les paroles, je veux vous entendre ! », cria-t-il dans le micro avant d'entamer les premiers accords d' 'American Idiot' de Green Day. Luke aurait voulu se lever et hurler les paroles de cette chanson qu'il écoutait si souvent mais il n'y parvint pas. Ses jambes ne voulaient pas bouger, ses pieds étaient ancrés au sol. Il n'avait jamais encore entendu Michael chanter et il n'était pas persuadé d'être prêt à l'entendre maintenant.

 

Après 'American Idiot', ' Kids in the dark' , ' Miss you ' et ' Only one ', Luke crut qu'il allait pleurer quand les premières notes de 'Livin' on a prayer' arrivèrent à ses oreilles. Personne, parmi les personnes qu'il côtoyait régulièrement, ne connaissait cette chanson. Cette chanson qui lui redonnait espoir quand, après une mauvaise journée, il se plaçait sous sa couette et laissait la voix du chanteur lui réchauffer le coeur.

 

La voix de Michael était différente, plus douce, moins rauque, mais elle était encore plus emplie d'émotion que celle de Bon Jovi et Luke ne savait pas comment gérer tout cela. Il se leva et quitta le bar sans dire au revoir à personne. De toute façon, Ashton allait rentrer avec Calum probablement et Michael.... Michael serait Michael.

 

Il retira son tee-shirt de Def Leppard et le posa délicatement sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau. Il aurait aimé que Michael reprenne une chanson de ce groupe, aurait aimé voir celle qu'il aurait choisie. Probablement ' Pour some sugar on me'. Ou bien ' Rock of Ages'. Il glissa son jean le long de ses jambes, retroussa ses lèvres en se rendant compte qu'il avait porté un jean bleu toute la soirée. Comment pouvait-il espérer que Michael l'apprécie quand il ressemblait véritablement à un gamin de seize ans.

 

Est-ce que sa mère serait prête à le laisser changer quelques petites choses ? Genre un tatouage ? Ou un piercing ? Des cheveux verts ? Peut-être pas assez subtil. En tout cas, il devait changer quelque chose, et vite !

 


	3. 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalement cette histoire s'est emballé beaucoup plus vite que je ne le pensais et je me retrouver avec déjà une vingtaine de chapitres d'écrits. Elle sera longue et pour le moment je table sur une trentaine de chapitres mais je ne suis sûre de rien. Merci à celles qui lisent et me laissent des commentaires !   
> Bonne lecture :)

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un Ashton très peu réveillé après le coup de sonnette qui venait de retentir. En temps normal, Luke se serait senti mal de lever son meilleur ami à 7 heures un samedi matin, pourtant il avait besoin d'aide.

 

«  **Non mais t'es sérieux ?**  », grommela Ashton en le faisant entrer d'un signe de la main et se dirigeant vers la cuisine dans laquelle il activa la cafetière. «  **Je te préviens que ça a intérêt à en valoir la peine !**  », continua-t-il en sortant deux tasses.

 

Il n'était pas vraiment fâché – même pas du tout – mais il aimait à faire tourner Luke en bourrique.

 

«  **J'ai besoin de ton aide**  », souffla Luke, agrippant la tasse que son ami venait de lui tendre avec vigueur et réchauffant ses doigts gelés contre la céramique brûlante.

 

«  **Pour ?**  », demanda Ashton. Il buvait son café en gardant les yeux fermés comme s'il espérait grappiller quelques minutes de sommeil de cette façon. Ce qui était peine perdue vu que Luke battait le rythme contre le pied de la table, faisant raisonner le son dans toute la pièce. Luke hésita quelques instants, ne sachant pas quel mot serait le plus approprié et lequel lui vaudrait le moins de moqueries de la part de son ami...

 

«  **Un make-over ? Un relooking ?**  », lâcha-t-il avec timidité. Le regard d'Ashton s'ouvrit immédiatement et la surprise dans ses iris laissa rapidement place à de l'amusement et de la taquinerie. Néanmoins, par amour pour son meilleur ami, il ne dit rien. Il acquieça à deux reprises en avalant sa dernière gorgée de café.

 

«  **Tu as une idée de ce que tu veux ?**  », osa-t-il demander. Luke hocha positivement de la tête à plusieurs reprises. Il leva un doigt avant d'avertir.

 

«  **Je ne veux aucun commentaire de ta part de toute la journée, on est d'accord ?**  ». Ashton sourit mais lui serra la main droite en validant avec un : «  **On est d'accord**  ».

 

Quand Ashton fut habillé, ils prirent la direction du centre-ville à bord de la voiture de celui-ci. Ils ne dirent rien, ne posèrent aucune question à l'autre sur la soirée précédente.

 

 

**[…]**

 

 

«  **Tu es sûr de toi ? Ta mère va criser.**  », prévint Ashton avec prudence. Il était toujours du genre à prendre très à coeur ce que les parents pourraient dire de lui. Peut-être bien qu'il imaginait rencontrer les parents de Calum et espérait leur faire bonne impression. Luke, lui, haussa les épaules. Il ne pensait pas à sa mère, ni aux réprimandes qui viendraient sûrement. Non. Son esprit était empli du visage pâle et lumineux d'un jeune punk qui avait retourné sa vie sens dessus dessous.

 

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, Luke s'arrêta pour se regarder dans une vitrine. Avec ses cheveux courts et son piercing à la lèvre, il commençait à ressembler à ce qu'il voulait. Il ne lui manquait plus que des jeans noirs et troués aux genoux. Il avait essayé de trouer un de ses propres jeans lui même la veille au soir mais n'avait réussi qu'à arracher un morceau de tissu et défigurer son jean de façon définitive. Il préférait en acheter. Il avait encore l'argent de son anniversaire qu'il économisait au cas où un de ses groupes passe en concert en ville.

 

«  **Pour des jeans, tu sais où aller ?**  », demanda Luke quand ils furent assis dans un café. Ashton avait besoin d'une pause et de se réchauffer après avoir déambuler dans les rues froides de Novembre durant plusieurs heures.

 

«  **Aucune idée...**  », répondit-il en haussant les épaules. «  **Tu veux que je demande à Calum un coup de main ?**  », glissa-t-il avec timidité. Luke ouvrit de grands yeux.

 

«  **Mais bien sûr, et puis appelle Michael aussi tant que tu y es ! Tu veux qu'il entre dans la cabine avec moi pour se foutre de ma gueuler aussi ? Merci, mais non merci !**  », s'écria-t-il avec horreur sans prendre attention aux autres clients présents autour d'eux qui se retournèrent à la mention de Michael avec lui dans la cabine d'essayage. Ashton sourit de façon contrite.

 

«  **Luke, il ne se moquera pas de toi. On veut simplement t'aider. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que ses jeans sont aussi cools que ceux de Michael. A moins que tu ne veuilles faire absolument tous les magasins du centre ville avant de trouver une boutique qui vend des skinny jeans à ta taille et troués aux genoux.**  », tenta de le calmer son meilleur ami.

 

Luke devait bien admettre que son raisonnement se tenait, et il devait aussi admettre qu'il exagérait beaucoup. C'est simplement que trop d'émotions animait son corps depuis ces deux derniers jours.

 

«  **Okay, appelle-le. Mais si j'apprends qu'il est allé baver ça à Michael, je te tue !**  », grommela-t-il avec humeur en enfonçant sa paille dans son milk-shake. Ashton avait ouvert de grands yeux quand il avait entendu la commande de son ami. Il faisait un froid de canard et lui commandait un milk-shake !

 

Ashton porta son téléphone à son oreille et Luke ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la légère rougeur qui étala sur les pommettes de son ami quand il prit la parole.

 

«  **Allo, Cal ?**  », demanda-t-il avant de continuer. « **Est-ce que tu serais dispo, genre, maintenant ?**  », lâcha-t-il en plongeant son regard par la vitrine pour ne pas croiser celui de Luke qui prenait un malin plaisir à admirer la timidité du garçon. «  **J'aurais besoin de ton aide, tu peux me rejoindre ? Je suis avec Luke dans un café.**  ». Il y eut une petite pause et un sourire de la part d'Ashton avant qu'il ne conclut. «  **Okay, à tout de suite.**  ». Il se tourna enfin vers Luke. «  **Profite-en bien, quand ça sera ton tour je m'en donnerais à coeur joie aussi ! Il est déjà dans le centre, on le rejoint en bas de la rue dans deux minutes.**  », dit-il en enfilant son manteau.

 

Luke hésita à se lever et s'enfuir maintenant dans sa chambre mais conclut qu'il serait dommage d'abandonner si près du but. Sa lèvre le faisait atrocement souffrir alors une séance d'essayage sous les yeux moqueurs de Calum et Ashton ne serait pas pire.

 

Il avait eut tort. C'était pire que la douleur lancinante dans sa lèvre. Dès qu'il se tournait ou ouvrait le rideau de la cabine, il tombait nez à nez avec les deux garçons qui se souriaient de façon mielleuse et écoeurante. Enfin non, pas écoeurante. Mais maintenant qu'Ashton avait ses chances avec Calum, Luke s'imaginait avec quelqu'un dans sa vie. Avec Michael dans sa vie.

 

«  **Et celui-là ?**  », demanda-t-il en sortant de nouveau de la cabine avec un nouveau jean sur lui. Ashton siffla de façon séductive et Calum s'approcha pour tourner autour de lui sans rien dire. Puis il prit la parole, semblant peser le pour et le contre de chaque mot.

 

«  **Pas mal. Comment ça te change de tes jeans normaux. Tu vas tomber les filles comme ça... Ou les mecs...**  », ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil. Si Luke avait eu quelque chose sous la main à cet instant il l'aurait lancé de toute sa force dans le visage rieur d'Ashton. Est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas un code entre amis qui consistait à se la fermer quand il s'agissait du coup de coeur de son meilleur ami ?! Surtout quand on comptait le dire au meilleur pote du coup de coeur en question.

 

«  **Le piercing, les cheveux relevés et ce jean, je dois avouer que c'est un combo gagnant, Luckey.**  », dit Ashton, un sourire contrit aux lèvres. Calum s'éloigna dans un autre rayon pour chercher une veste pour Luke et ce dernier s'approcha de son ami. 

 

«  **Pourquoi tu lui as dit que j'étais gay ?! Putain mais de quoi j'ai l'air maintenant ?**  », chuchota Luke de façon colérique. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait honte d'être gay, mais est-ce que Calum – et encore pire, Michael – avaient besoin de le savoir avant même d'apprendre à le connaître pour qu'il était. Il aurait aimé être apprécié pour sa personnalité et ses centres d'intérêt avant d'être ' le mec gay' du lycée. Comme une attraction de foire. Et Luke savait que c'est ce qu'il se passerait pour les élèves qui ne lui adressaient jamais la parole. Ils viendraient lui parler pour savoir ce que ça faisait d'être près d'un mec gay. Luke détestait cette idée et c'est la raison pour laquelle Ashton était le seul au courant de son homosexualité. Mis à part ses frères à qu'il l'avait dit en premier.

 

Ashton secoua la tête négativement à plusieurs reprises.

 

«  **Non, je ne lui ai pas dit ! Non mais, Luke !!**  », s'écria, indigné. «  **Jamais je ne lui aurai dit sans ton accord préalable. Je suis ton meilleur ami, mec !**  » ajouta-t-il, un air outré et déçu au visage. Luke aurait du le savoir qu'il ne dirait rien sauf que ces derniers jours tout s'écroulait au fond de lui et un ras-de-marée d'émotions contradictoires s'effondraient sur lui et il tentait de garder la tête hors de l'eau du mieux qu'il pouvait.

 

«  **Désolé.**  », bougonna Luke en prenant Ashton dans ses bras.

 

Ashton ne dit rien mais resserra ses bras autour de la taille élancée de son ami.

 

«  **Le fait que je passe du temps avec Calum ne remet rien en question entre nous, bébé. Tu es et seras toujours mon meilleur ami, d'accord ? Tu peux toujours venir chez moi le soir pour dormir dans mon lit parce que tu te sens seul. Ou on peut aussi s'allonger sur le stade le soir et imaginer nos vies de rock stars. Rien ne changera. Et jamais, jamais, je ne lui dirais tes secrets. T'es ma famille, Luke.**  », souffla Ashton dans le creux de son oreille. Luke n'avait jamais eu honte d'être tactile et câlin et c'était une qualité qu'il appréciait énormément chez son ami : Ashton le prenait dans ses bras même en public s'il sentait que Luke en avait besoin.

 

Luke n'ajouta rien, il embrassa simplement l'épaule d'Ashton en se reculant. Calum arriva quelques secondes après, sa main se déposant par automatisme dans le bas du dos d'Ashton.

 

«  **J'ai besoin d'être inquiet ou pas ?**  », demanda-t-il avec humour et un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Luke aimait beaucoup Calum et il ne pouvait imaginer son meilleur ami avec quelqu'un de mieux assorti.

 

«  **J'ai faim.**  », lâcha Luke en guise de réponse.

 

«  **J'ai vu une veste qui t'irait à merveille mais peut-être pas aujourd'hui ?** », demanda Calum avec douceur. Luke venait de changer sa coiffure, sa façon de s'habiller et venait de faire piercer sa lèvre, peut-être qu'une veste en cuir serait trop de changements en une seule journée. Calum voulait que Luke se sente encore comme lui-même et non pas comme un enfant qui se déguise. Luke lui sourit avec reconnaissance.

 

«  **J'ai faim.**  », répéta-t-il. Il fallait apprendre à lire dans ses silences si on voulait comprendre ses émotions. Luke était enclin aux contacts physiques mais il ne disait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Pas de façon franche. Il fallait écouter et comprendre tout ce qu'il ne disait pas. Tout ce qu'il glissait dans ses gestes et ses attentions. Dans ses regards aussi. Et Calum dut comprendre car il sourit et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, laissant Luke payer ses achats et emmenant Ashton à sa suite.

 

Quand Luke les rejoint à l'extérieur ils se fixèrent quelques secondes avant de dire en même temps : «  **MacDo ?**  ». Dans un éclat de rire, ils prirent la direction du fast food. Luke avait remis son jean bleu qu'il avait hérité de Jack mais il portait un tee-shirt de Nirvana et son piercing lui insufflait une vague de confiance qu'il n'avait pas avant.

 

Ils s'assirent à une table en retrait, Calum et Ashton assis côte à côte et Luke en face de son ami. Ils riaient, parlaient des cours, des profs qu'ils aimaient ou n'aimaient pas. Luke se demanda si Michael avait dit à Calum qu'il avait menti sur son âge. Calum savait que Luke était dans son lycée. Est-ce qu'il lui avait dit que c'était un mensonge ? Que Luke était en première et qu'il n'avait que seize ans. Que sa mère le conduisait au lycée tous les matins et qu'elle l'embrassait sur la joue avant qu'il ne descende de voiture ? Est-ce que Michael avait déjà oublié jusqu'à sa existence ?!

 

«  **Hey**  », glissa une voix grave en prenant place juste à côté de Luke. Ce dernier crût qu'il allait vomir son hamburger ou alors s'étouffer avec la bouchée qui semblait s'être coincée dans sa gorge. Il n'avait pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir que Michael venait de s'asseoir à leur table.

 

«  **Hey, Mickey. Je te croyais en répétitions.**  », lança Calum en serrant la main que le punk lui tendait. Michael sourit ensuite à Ashton.

 

«  **Ashton, c'est ça ? On s'est vu l'autre soir au bar.**  », dit Michael en lui serrant la main à son tour. Puis il se tourna vers Luke et haussa un sourcil. Il semblait perplexe. «  **Salut. Michael.**  », se présenta-t-il en tendant la main vers Luke qui sentit la déception remonter le long de sa gorge. Michael l'avait oublié.

 

«  **Luke**  », murmura-t-il en reposant son hamburger dans sa boîte en carton. Il fit abstraction de la conversation que les garçons pouvaient bien avoir. Il s'était toujours répété qu'il était tellement banal que personne ne le remarquerait jamais mais il n'avait jamais pensé en avoir la preuve avec Michael. Merde Michael était le mec le plus cool et le plus sûr de lui qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Il avait commencé à se teindre les cheveux de couleurs voyantes quand il avait à peine quinze ans. Il venait en cours avec des bottes de combat noires, un jean troué et des tee-shirts portant des noms de groupes que Luke écoutait dans sa chambre ou même des slogans. Il ne laissait personne lui marcher sur les pieds et répondait aux professeurs quand ils étaient injustes envers lui. Il venait des fois avec une guitare et Luke aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il jouait et où. Et maintenant qu'il avait quitté le lycée il semblait qu'il montait sur scène avec sa guitare et sa voix. Et Luke n'était personne. Même en prétendant avoir dix-neuf ans, il ne marquait pas la mémoire du punk.

 

«  **Luke ?**  », demanda la voix d'Ashton, voilée d'une certaine inquiétude.

 

«  **Ouais?**  », répondit Luke en sortant de ses idées noires. Il releva le visage et découvrit trois paires d'yeux ancrées à lui.

 

«  **Tu vas bien ? Tu veux qu'on rentre ?**  », demanda de nouveau Ashton, déposant sa main sur celle de Luke qui n'avait pas bougé de sur la table depuis qu'il avait déposé son sandwich. Ses frites étaient probablement froides maintenant.

 

«  **Oh, non.**  », balbutia Luke. À vrai dire, oui, il voulait rentrer et se glisser sous sa couette jusqu'au lendemain. Il voulait oublier le visage de Michael, son sourire, ses yeux verts cernés d'eye-liner qui ne l'avaient pas reconnu. Effacer les frissons qui étaient descendus le long de son dos quand il avait senti Michael s'asseoir à côté de lui.

 

Ashton se leva tout de même et fit signe à Luke.

 

«  **On va y aller de toute façon, j'ai encore des trucs à faire avant ce soir.**  », mentit Ashton pour ne pas que Luke se sente obligé d'avouer qu'il ne se sentait pas bien.

 

«  **Je te raccompagne ?**  », proposa Calum en levant son regard plein d'espoir vers Ashton. Ce dernier se pencha et déposa ses lèvres délicatement sur celles de Calum qui ouvrit de grands yeux sous la surprise.

 

«  **Merci, mais je vais raccompagner Luke. Merci, Cal. On s'appelle ce soir, d'accord ?**  », murmura-t-il timidement et Calum hocha la tête de façon répétitive, ne semblant pas trouver les mots qu'il voulait prononcer.

 

Luke repoussa son plateau et se releva. Une main s'enroula autour de son poignet et il se retourna avec surprise pour faire face à Michael qui lui souriait doucement.

 

«  **Fais gaffe à toi.**  », dit-il, comme s'il était normal qu'il s'inquiète de la santé et du bien-être de Luke.

 

Luke ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la suite de la phrase de Michael lui coupa le souffle.

 

«  **Ne laisse pas Mr. Bentley t'emmerder. Il gueule mais ne mord pas.** ». Michael lui parlait de son professeur de littérature qui passait son temps à râler après Luke. Comment est-ce que Michael pouvait savoir ça ?!

 

Michael savait que Luke était au lycée. Michael venait de lui confirmer qu'il savait qu'il avait menti au bar. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas dix-neuf ans. Tout venait de s'écrouler autour de Luke et il ne dit rien jusqu'à se retrouver dans sa chambre avec Ashton.

 

«  **Putain...**  », souffla-t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit. Ashton resta debout devant lui, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il ne connaissait pas assez Michael pour affirmer que ce qu'il avait dit était simplement par soucis envers le bonheur de Luke et non pas un moyen de montrer à Luke qu'il n'avait pas avalé son bobard.

 

Il ne dit rien et prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras, le berçant machinalement.

 

«  **Je ne veux plus jamais le voir, ni même lui adresser la parole.**  », lâcha Luke en fermant les yeux comme pour effacer ses souvenirs. Michael venait de faire éclater les infimes espoirs qui vivaient encore au sein du coeur de Luke. Il était inintéressant et menteur. Qu'est-ce que Michael pourrait bien lui trouver ?!

 


	4. 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour le moment, on est parti pour 90 pages word, ça vous laisse imaginer la longueur de cette histoire ! Merci à vous de me lire :) Si jamais un chapitre par semaine c'est trop rapide pour vous, n'hésitez pas à me le dire :) <3  
> Bonne lecture !

«  **Non, c'est même pas la peine d'y penser, je ne veux pas aller le voir.**  », cria Luke en plein milieu de la cour du lycée, faisant se retourner plusieurs élèves qui passaient non loin d'eux. Luke, qui était en Première, traînait avec des Terminales, ce qui lui valait en temps normal des regards de travers mais là, en plus, ils criaient un peu tous les trois.

 

«  **Mais bon sang, il ne va pas te bouffer. C'est pas la fin du monde de prétendre être plus âgé que tu ne l'es. Qui ne l'a pas déjà fait ?!**  », rétorqua Ashton en posant ses poings sur ses hanches comme il le faisait toujours quand il était en colère et qu'il essayait de se retenir de ne pas éclater. Il se contenait parce qu'il aimait Luke.

 

«  **Je ne veux pas. Fin de la discussion.**  », trancha Luke en shootant dans son sac à dos qui était posé à ses pieds. Depuis une semaine, ses deux amis tentaient de le faire changer d'avis. Calum était maintenant un ami aux yeux de Luke et il aimait discuter avec le garçon aux cheveux noirs mais il refusait de prendre contact avec Michael.

 

«  **Je le connais bien, il ne serait pas fâché, tu sais ?**  », tenta Calum avec hésitation. «  **Il n'a pas dit ça de façon à t'enfoncer dans ton mensonge. Je pense que c'était sincèrement gentil de sa part.**  », défendit-il Michael. Luke soupira bruyamment et attrapa la lanière de son sac pour le lancer sur son épaule.

 

«  **Ecoute, Cal. Vraiment je t'apprécie beaucoup mais tu es obligé de dire ça. C'est ton meilleur ami. Alors, ne m'en voulez pas mais je ne veux pas lui parler. Je file. Bye.**  », lâcha-t-il sans leur laisser le temps de répondre quoique ce soit qu'il était déjà dans le hall du lycée.

 

« **Quelle tête de mule !**  », marmonna Ashton en reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Calum. Ils n'étaient officiellement ensemble parce que, suite à leur rencontre avec Michael la semaine précédente, les deux garçons avaient tenté de trouver une solution pour que Luke adresse de nouveau la parole à Michael. Ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de parler, de se demander ce que ce baiser voulait dire et ce qu'il impliquait pour eux. Ils étaient très tactiles et proches l'un de l'autre mais ils n'avaient pas encore mis de mots précis sur leur relation. Ce qu'elle voulait dire et ce qu'ils voulaient qu'elle implique.

 

«  **On trouvera bien un moyen de lui faire parler à Michael, non ?**  », demanda Calum plus à lui même qu'à Ashton. Calum connaissait Michael depuis des années et il savait que ce dernier aimait beaucoup Luke mais que sa timidité – cachée sous son accoutrement de punk- l'empêchait de prendre les devants. Alors si maintenant Luke refusait de lui parler, il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Ils n'allaient quand même pas les enfermer dans une pièce jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'adressent une parole aimable, n'est-ce pas ?!

 

Calum ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur celle d'Ashton, glissant son bras autour de sa taille pour le garder serré contre son torse. Ils étaient au milieu de la cour et il n'en avait rien à faire. Il avait couru après Ashton durant des mois et maintenant qu'il y avait une ouverture, une possibilité, un infime espoir, il refusait de se laisser intimider par le regard des élèves et des surveillants. Ashton glissa ses bras autour du cou de Calum et releva son visage pour croiser son regard. Calum était un peu plus grand que l'autre garçon, le forçant à pencher sa tête en arrière pour croiser le regard chocolat de Calum. Ils se regardèrent durant de longues secondes sans rien dire. Il n'y avait pas de tension à proprement parler entre eux. Non, il y avait simplement cette chance qu'ils hésitaient à prendre. Comme s'ils avaient peur d'effrayer l'autre. Ce qui était absurde étant donné qu'ils étaient littéralement dans les bras l'un de l'autre au beau milieu de leur établissement scolaire.

 

«  **Calum...**  », souffla Ashton sans rien dire de plus. Il voulait dire son prénom, l'appeler. Lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'il n'osait pas dire. Calum sourit timidement et se pencha en avant.

 

«  **Dis-moi d'arrêter.**  », murmura-t-il quand ses lèvres furent sur le point de frôler celles en face de lui. Il pensait savoir mais il avait besoin de la confirmation qu'Ashton voulait la même chose que lui. Qu'il attendait la même chose, qu'il espérait ce baiser comme Calum l'espérait depuis une semaine. Ashton ne dit rien. Il enroula son bras droit autour du cou de Calum de façon plus serrée et l'attira à lui. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de l'autre garçon, avec douceur et sans aucune précipitation. Il prenait son temps, il savourait ce succès. Calum passa son deuxième bras dans le dos d'Ashton et le tint dans le bas du dos, glissant sa langue sur les lèvres charnues d'Ashton. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils s'embrassaient réellement au ralenti ou si le fait d'enfin pouvoir le faire leur donnait la sensation que tout allait au ralenti autour d'eux. Le monde tournait toujours sur son axe, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Ils pressèrent leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres encore plusieurs fois avant de se séparer pour se plonger dans le regard de l'autre. Ils ne dirent toujours rien mais se sourirent avec tendresse et affection. Ils lièrent leurs mains et prirent la direction de leur salle de cours. Ils en parleraient plus tard, quand ils seraient complètement seuls. Ils avaient besoin que ce soit entre eux. Rien qu'eux deux et le monde au dehors. Juste pour cette fois.

 

Après le repas de midi, ils avaient tous les trois pour habitude de se retrouver devant le lycée pour papoter avant de se séparer pour un après-midi de cours. Luke était passé à son casier pour récupérer son sac avant de rejoindre ses amis sur le parvis du lycée. Il remonta la lanière de son sac sur son épaule droite quand il s'arrêta en plein milieu du chemin, se faisant rentrer dedans par un mec qu'il connaissait vaguement de vue. Ce qui l'avait empêché de faire un pas de plus était le fait que ce n'était pas Ashton et Calum qui étaient devant le lycée, c'était Michael. Il était appuyé contre le mur sur la droite de Luke. Au moment où il pensa faire demi-tour, Luke sentit son téléphone vibrer contre sa cuisse. Un sms d'Ashton s'afficha.

 

«  **On est passés voir la vie scolaire, on arrive.**  ». Voilà ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Etait-ce possible qu'ils aient fait exprès ?! Luke se décala pour se cacher derrière un pilonne proche de l'entrée. Il pouvait voir tout le monde sans que personne ne puisse le voir. Du moins il l'espérait. Quelques minutes plus tard il put apercevoir Ashton et Calum remonter l'allée main dans la main. Ils prirent la direction du centre-ville sur la gauche sans prêter attention à Michael. Donc ils n'avaient pas monté ce guet-apens...

 

«  **Hey, Cal, Ash.**  », cria Michael en leur faisant signe de la main et souriant. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il appelait Ashton 'Ash' ? Il était le meilleur ami de Luke et Michael n'avait aucun droit de lui donner des surnoms pour l'amour du ciel.

 

«  **Oh, Mickey. Je suis content de te voir.**  », annonça Calum en prenant Michael contre lui d'un seul bras, ne lâchant pas la main d'Ashton.

 

«  **Salut, Michael.**  », sourit Ashton en le serrant à son tour contre lui. Luke pouvait entendre ce qu'ils se disaient et il se sentait mal de les espionner tout en ne pouvant pas changer de place.

 

«  **On allait se poser au parc avec Luke jusqu'à la sonnerie, tu te joins à nous ?**  », proposa Calum en se tournant sur lui même pour essayer d'apercevoir le dit Luke. «  **Tu ne l'as pas vu, il devrait être déjà là...**  », continua Calum. Michael haussa les épaules en signe de négation.

 

«  **Je ne suis pas sûr**  », répondit-il à l'invitation de son ami. Ashton haussa un sourcil en question silencieuse. «  **Je ne crois pas que Luke aimerait que je me joigne à vous. Je voulais juste passer vous dire bonjour. Ce soir je passe te voir, Cal, ça te va ?**  », demanda Michael avec un soupçon d'hésitation que Luke n'aurait jamais cru voir sur le visage du punk. Surtout pas face à son meilleur ami. Puis il suivit le regard de Michael sur les mains entrelacées des deux autres garçons et comprit son hésitation. Tout était différent maintenant.

 

«  **Passe vers 19h, Maman t'attend pour manger depuis deux semaines je te signale !**  », dit Calum en lui donnant un coup de coude. Le visage de Michael s'illumina et le sourire déjà présent s'amplifia.

 

«  **Dis à Joy que je serais là.**  », lança Michael en s'éloignant. Luke ferma les yeux et essaya de chasser de son esprit la façon dont le visage de Michael avait brillé quand la mère de Calum avait été mentionnée. Il brillait. Il illuminait le monde de Luke mais celui-ci le refusait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son c?ur s'enflammer pour Michael. Il aurait dû rejoindre les garçons ou aller en cours sauf qu'il ne fit aucun des deux. Il alla s'asseoir dans un coin abandonné de la cour jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit entré en classe et se dirigea vers le couloir du premier étage dans lequel il avait son casier pour récupérer ses affaires et rentrer chez lui. Il ne voulait pas suivre les cours, ne voulait pas que ses amis lui parlent de Michael. Il voulait tout oublier en se réfugiant dans la chambre de ses frères pour écouter de la musique. Et ne pas penser à Michael.

 

Il enfouit son bloc notes dans son sac au moment où il entendit quelqu'un appeler son prénom. Il s'arrêta subitement. Quelle journée de merde !

 

«  **Luke. J'espère que tu as une très bonne raison de ne pas être en cours actuellement.**  », gronda la voix de sa mère. Luke n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il allait avoir des problèmes. Il referma la porte de son casier et posa son sac à ses pieds. Il inspira grandement et se crispa quand la main de sa mère le prit par l'épaule pour le tourner face à elle. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas passer une journée simple une fois de temps en temps ?!

 


	5. 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le temps est pourri chez moi, l'automne est enfin arrivé et je me retrouve à écrire sans arrêt. J'ai continué cette histoire, j'ai un OS que j'ai posté ce weekend et je viens de commencer une nouvelle fiction longue...  
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis :)  
> Bonne lecture <3
> 
> P.S : Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre a vu la version acoustique de Jet Black Heart? J'ai vraiment besoin d'en parler parce qu'ils m'ont brisé le coeur !!

«  **M'man ?**  », demanda Luke même s'il savait parfaitement que Liz se tenait devant lui. Il lui arrivait quelques fois d'oublier que sa mère était enseignante dans le lycée dans lequel il étudiait et qu'elle saurait forcément s'il séchait les cours.

 

«  **Luke Robert Hemmings, par quel diable te crois-tu exempter de cours ?!** », sermonna-t-elle sans trop hausser le ton étant donné qu'il y avait des cours dans les salles de ce couloir.

 

«  **Je.... Je ne me sens pas très bien, je préférais rentrer à la maison.**  », répondit Luke. Il n'avait jamais su mentir et il savait que sa mère ne le croirait jamais mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire d'autre. Écoute Maman, je veux rentrer parce qu'un mec que tu ne connais pas m'a brisé le coeur sans rien faire. Enfin non, il ne m'a pas brisé le coeur, je me suis foutu dans la merde tout seul et maintenant je n'aurais plus jamais aucune chance avec lui. Ah oui, je suis gay aussi. Peut-être pas la meilleure des idées...

 

«  **Qu'est-ce que tu as ?**  », demanda Liz avec une once d'inquiétude dans la voix et ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement. Elle déposa sa main sur le front de son fils par réflexe comme elle le faisait quand il était enfant et qu'elle voulait savoir s'il avait de la fièvre.

 

«  **Je ne me sens juste pas très bien. Nauséeux.**  », expliqua Luke. Et ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Il avait vraiment envie de vomir. Un bruit de pas lui fit relever les yeux du visage de sa mère et il pâlit encore plus en tombant dans le regard de Michael. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là, celui-là ?!

 

«  **Bon, pour cette fois ça passe. Tu rentres à la maison et je passerais à la vie scolaire. Mais ne crois pas que tu vas pouvoir sécher les cours comme bon te semble, c'est clair ? Je t'y emmènerais par la peau des fesses si j'ai besoin, mais tu iras en cours. Rentre bien et préviens moi une fois que tu seras à la maison. Appelle Papa si tu préfères qu'il passe te chercher.**  », conclut-elle en l'embrassant sur le front. «  **Je dois y aller, je suis en retard. À ce soir, mon chéri.**  », ajouta-t-elle avant de partir en de grandes enjambées, laissant Luke seul au beau milieu du couloir avec Michael qui se tenait face à lui et qui le regardait bizarrement. Luke attrapa son sac et le déposa sur son épaule droite avant de faire demi-tour et partir dans la même direction que sa mère pour ne pas devoir affronter Michael. Sauf que ce dernier le rattrapa en trottinant et lui attrapa le coude.

 

«  **Luke ?**  », questionna Michael avec hésitation et appréhension. Ses doigts étaient froids au point que Luke le sentait à travers son pull. Il regarda Michale et comprit rapidement pourquoi il avait froid : il ne portait qu'un tee-shirt et une veste en cuir. Luke dégagea son bras et avança en lançant par dessus son épaule : «  **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**  ».

 

Michael lui enchaîna le pas et le suivit jusque dans la cour. Luke soupira bruyamment et reposa sa question.

 

«  **Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Michael ?**  », grogna-t-il plus qu'il ne demanda.

 

Michael haussa les épaules en enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son jean noir. Il devait avoir froid et Luke faillit lui tendre son sweat pour éviter qu'il n'attrape un rhume mais se retint au dernier moment.

 

«  **Te parler ?**  », proposa Michael, semblant peu sûr de lui.

 

Luke haussa un sourcil et serra ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre pour essayer de se calmer. Rien n'allait aujourd'hui et il était tellement plus simple d'être en colère contre Michael que contre lui-même.

 

«  **Me parler ? Parce que maintenant tu veux me parler ? L'autre jour tu ne te souvenais même pas de moi et là tu veux me parler ? Génial, Michael, vraiment génial !**  », lâcha Luke avec humeur en se dirigeant vers la sortie de l'établissement. Merde, sa mère venait de lui donner l'autorisation de rater quatre heures de cours, il allait en profiter pour rentrer. Un week-end de deux jours et demi ne se refuse pas. Il ne fit pas attention à Michael et fut donc surpris quand il entendit la voix du garçon derrière alors qu'il remonta la grande rue vers le centre-ville.

 

«  **Je me souvenais de toi.**  », dit Michael. Il n'haussa pas le ton, ne chercha pas non plus à retenir Luke si ce dernier voulait s'en aller mais il avait des choses à dire. Des choses à dire à Luke. Ce dernier s'arrêta net au milieu du trottoir et se retourna tout d'un bloc pour faire face au garçon aux cheveux verts.

 

«  **Tu te souvenais de moi ? Tu te fous de ma gueuler ? Tu m'as tendu la main en me répétant ton prénom. On s'était vu la veille, tu crois que j'ai Alzheimer ou quoi ?!**  », cracha Luke avec humeur. En temps normal il n'aurait pas osé répondre, n'aurait pas osé crier sur Michael mais il en avait marre de cette journée et Michael était là. Autant s'en prendre à lui.

 

«  **J'ai cru que tu ne te souviendras pas de moi. Et puis, tu avais presque tout changé chez toi alors j'ai voulu te donner la possibilité de recommencer de zéro entre nous.**  », balbutia Michael en resserrant les pans de sa veste contre son torse sous le vent qui venait de se lever.

 

«  **Que je ne me souviendrais pas de toi ?! T'es sérieux ? Tu crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu au lycée ou quoi ?**  », continua Luke en ouvrant de grands yeux. Michael haussa de nouveau les épaules.

 

«  **Tu ne m'as jamais adressé la parole.**  », répondit Michael avec un sourire tordu comme s'il empêchait sa lèvre inférieure de trembler. Luke ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer que lui non plus n'était jamais venu parler à Luke, que jamais il ne lui avait adressé la parole. Puis Luke se souvint des deux fois où Michael lui avait dit bonjour en le croisant. Luke avait cru qu'il parlait à quelqu'un d'autre alors il n'avait jamais pris la peine de lui répondre.

 

«  **Même quand on était au collège, tu ne me parlais pas.**  », expliqua Michael en haussant une épaule.

 

Luke aurait aimé arrêter d'hurler sur Michael mais il avait peur. Peur de ne plus être en colère contre lui. Peur d'avouer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment s'il se calmait.

 

Michael se souvenait de Luke, se souvenait de l'avoir vu rire et sourire avec tellement d'autre élèves mais jamais avec lui. Alors il en avait conclu que Luke le détestait. Il y aurait toujours des gens pour le détester sans apprendre à le connaître. Alors pourquoi pas Luke ?!

 

«  **Parce que tu es toi et que moi... ben je suis moi ! C'est pour ça que j'ai prétendu être plus âgé. Parce que tu ne semblais pas te souvenir de qui j'étais alors j'ai pensé que j'avais une chance de devenir intéressant à tes yeux. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu te dire d'autre ?!**  », demanda Luke en reprenant son chemin. Il fit quelques pas avant d'entendre de nouveau la voix de Michael.

 

«  **Bonjour.**  », dit Michael. Luke haussa un sourcil en signe qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas la façon dont le cerveau de Michael fonctionnait et il n'arrivait pas à suivre leur conversation. Michael reprit la parole. «  **Tu aurais pu me dire bonjour. C'aurait suffit.**  », expliqua Michael en souriant timidement.

 

Luke avait passé des années à observer ce garçon de loin. Il l'avait imaginé imbu de lui-même, arrogant, fier et désagréable. Il l'avait pensé, fantasmé, imaginé de tellement de façons. Il lui avait appliqué tous les défauts du monde pour empêcher son coeur de battre la chamade. Il l'avait imaginé de bien des façons mais pas une seule fois – pas une seule ! - ne l'avait-t-il imaginé de cette façon. Dans son esprit il n'avait jamais pensé que Michael serait si peu sûr de lui. Il l'avait dessiné de bien des façons mais jamais il n'avait cru voir un jour Michael de cette façon : un jeune homme brisé et perdu.

 

«  **Tu... Je.... Et puis prends un manteau, tu vas mourir de froid, idiot !**  », grogna Luke en lui lançant son sweat en pleine figure avant de reprendre son chemin sans se retourner. Michael enroula le vêtement autour de ses épaules avant de suivre Luke.

 

Ils avancèrent durant quelques mètres en silence.

 

«  **Ta mère enseigne sous son nom de jeune fille ?**  », demanda soudain Michael. Luke s'arrêta de nouveau et se tourna de nouveaux vers lui.

 

«  **Quoi ?**  »

 

«  **Il n'y a pas de Mme Hemmings au lycée.**  », commença Michael. «  **C'est bien ta mère qui t'engueulait dans le couloir tout à l'heure, non ?**  », continua-t-il. Luke ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

Parce qu'en plus de savoir à quoi il ressemblait et qu'il était au lycée, Michael connaissait aussi son nom de famille ? Est-ce que Luke venait de tomber dans un univers parallèle ? Il se pinça fortement le bras pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas.

 

«  **Aïe, putain!**  », s'écria-t-il d'un seul coup sous la douleur. «  **Heu... Ouais, elle enseigne sous son nom de jeune fille. Désolé que tu ais dû assister à ça d'ailleurs.**  », répondit Luke quelque peu honteux d'avoir été réprimandé par sa mère devant Michael.

 

«  **Pas de problème. Tu as de la chance.**  », sourit Michael en s'approchant pour se mettre au niveau de Luke. «  **Je te raccompagne chez toi ?**  », proposa-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers le haut de la rue. Luke voulait lui demander s'il n'avait pas cours avant de se souvenir qu'en effet, non, Michael n'allait plus en cours. Il haussa les épaules et fit un pas en surveillant que Michael le suivait. Ils marchèrent deux minutes en silence avant que Luke ne reprenne la parole.

 

«  **Pourquoi tu n'enfiles pas mon sweat, tu vas choper la crève, idiot !**  », cracha-t-il. S'il se calmait il risquait de prendre Michael dans le creux de ses bras. De le bercer en l'embrassant. En lui répétant qu'il était aimé. Qu'il était une personne exceptionnelle. Que quand il montait sur scène il transportait Luke dans un autre monde avec sa voix. Que chaque fibre de son être vibrait au son de ses cordes vocales. Que les rares fois où il avait posé son regard sur Luke, ce dernier s'était senti en vie. Il ne pouvait pas le lui dire, alors il continuait de râler après lui.

 

«  **Je ne savais pas si tu voudrais sentir mon odeur sur ton sweat.**  », confessa Michael en souriant de côté, la partie droite de sa bouche ne se relevant pas. Luke ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Qu'était-il arrivé à Michael ? Qui avait pu le piétiner à ce point-là ?

 

«  **Enfile-le ! Je ne veux pas être responsable si jamais tu tombes malades !**  » lâcha-t-il ne pouvant empêcher la tendresse de tinter sa voix quand il ajouta : «  **Idiot !**  ». Michael hésita avant de finalement enfiler le sweat et soupira de bien-être à la chaleur qui engloba son torse. Ils marchèrent jusque devant chez Luke sans rien ajouter d'autre. Ils profitaient chacun de la présence de l'autre.

 

«  **Je suis arrivé.**  », annonça Luke quand il fut devant le portail de sa maison. Michael regarda l'habitation en acquiesçant silencieusement. Il commença à retirer le sweat mais la main de Luke sur son torse l'interrompit.

 

«  **Garde-le. Tu me le rendras une prochaine fois.**  », dit-il. Il ne voulait pas que Michael doive rentrer dans le froid uniquement pour récupérer son sweat. Et puis, il devait avouer qu'il aimait à voir Michael porter un vêtement qui lui appartenait. Dans le fond de son esprit il imaginait qu'ils étaient en couple.

 

«  **Sûr ?**  », demanda Michael. Luke lui sourit timidement.

 

«  **Ouais. Garde-le.**  ». Ils restèrent à se dévisager en silence. Luke voulait tellement de choses différentes qu'il se sentait perdu. Il voulait protéger Michael. Il voulait le serrer contre lui pour réchauffer son coeur. Il voulait l'embrasser. Mais plus que tout, il voulait voir Michael heureux. Véritablement et sincèrement heureux. Il se fit la promesse qu'il y arriverait en regardant la silhouette frêle descendre la rue. Il tint vingt secondes avant de lancer son sac contre la porte d'entrée et courir après Michael.

 

«  **Michael ?!**  », cria-t-il dans la rue se prenant les remarques d'une dame âgée qui passait à côté de lui. «  **Michael**  », répéta-t-il jusqu'à ce que le punk ne se retourne vers lui.

 

Il arriva à sa hauteur totalement essoufflé. Michael le fixait avec ses grands yeux interrogateurs.

 

«  **Oui ? Tu veux ton sweat finalement ?**  », demanda Michael prêt à retirer le vêtement à la moindre confirmation de la part de Luke. Ce dernier secoua la tête négativement.

 

«  **Est-ce que tu penses que …. Ca te dérangerait de …. Si on échangeait nos numéros ?** », balbutia Luke. Il n'était plus en colère et il ne pensait qu'à réchauffer les lèvres bleues de Michael avec les siennes.

 

«  **Oh, ouais. Pour te rendre ton sweat. Pas bête !** », répondit Michael en sortant son téléphone de sa poche et le tendant à Luke pour qu'il enregistre son numéro dedans. Il appela son propre téléphone pour avoir le numéro de Michael avant de répondre.

 

«  **Non. Pas pour le sweat. Je me fous du sweat si tu savais. Pour parler avec toi.**  », expliqua-t-il en se penchant pour déposer ses lèvres sur la joue froide et rosie de Michael. Il l'embrassa à deux reprises avant de se reculer et remonter la rue en marche arrière pour ne pas quitter Michael des yeux. «  **Rentre vite, tu vas tomber malade !**  », cria-t-il avant de rentrer chez lui en courant, son coeur battant contre ses côtes et ce n'était pas dû à sa course. Il venait d'embrasser Michael Clifford ! Pas sur la bouche mais ses lèvres étaient entrées en contact avec la peau du punk. Il avait eu beau lui en vouloir, Luke devait bien admettre qu'il l'avait dans la peau et il n'avait qu'une seule hâte : recevoir le premier message de Michael. Cette journée n'était peut-être pas si naze que ça au final !

 


	6. 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme c'était mon anniversaire cette semaine, je me suis dit qu'un chapitre surprise serait sympa :) 
> 
> Bonne lecture.

«  _J'aimerais que tu sois là._  », envoya Luke. Il était assis dans la chambre de ses frères, l'album de Foo Fighters s'élevant dans les enceintes. Son téléphone était crispé entre ses doigts pour ne pas rater la réponse qui ne saurait tarder. Une vibration le fit sursauter. Il décrocha et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

 

«  **Allo ?**  », demanda-t-il. À l'autre bout de la ligne il entendit un rire familier.

 

«  **Lukey, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**  », questionna immédiatement Jack. La voix de son frère réchauffa les entrailles du jeune garçon.

 

«  **Rien. Vous me manquez, c'est tout.**  », rétorqua Luke en se couchant sous la couette. Il aimait être dans cette pièce parce que tous ses souvenirs d'enfance s'étaient pratiquement tous déroulés dans cette chambre, avec ses deux grands frères qui prenaient un malin plaisir à le taquiner mais qui mettaient un point d'honneur à toujours l'écouter.

 

«  **Luke...**  », grogna Jack parce que, même sans voir son petite frère, il savait bien qu'il y avait autre chose.

 

«  **C'est juste que... J'ai discuté avec Michael aujourd'hui.**  », commença-t-il à expliquer avant d'être interrompu par Jack.

 

«  **Michael comme... ton Michael ?**  », demanda-t-il avec curiosité et un peu de taquinerie aussi.

 

«  **Merde, c'est pas MON Michael. Bref ! Donc ouais on a discuté aujourd'hui. Il est tellement différent de ce que j'avais pu m'imaginer. Quand on le voit comme ça, il semble si sûr de lui avec ses vestes en cuir et son eye-liner. Et pourtant, il hésite toujours sur tout. Il se pose des questions qu'il ne devrait pas se poser. Il ne comprend pas qu'il attire les gens. Quand je lui ai demandé son numéro, il a cru que c'était parce que je voulais un moyen de récupérer mon sweat plus rapidement. Ça me dépasse. J'ai tellement envie de …. Rien !**  », se coupa Luke. Il n'avait pas honte de ses sentiments envers Michael, mais il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise à en parler aussi ouvertement avec son frère. Ce qu'il ressentait était entre lui et.... Michael.

 

«  **Invite-le.**  », lâcha Jack sans faire aucun autre commentaire.

 

«  **Quoi ?**  ».

 

«  **Fais pas le débile et invite-le à la maison. On est vendredi soir et tu sais aussi bien que moi que Papa et Maman ne seront pas là ce soir.**  », expliqua Jack avec un sourire que Luke pouvait entendre dans les intonations de sa voix.

 

«  **Jack !!**  », s'écria Luke avec horreur. Qu'est-ce que son frère était en train d'impliquer ?!

 

«  **Luke, relax. Je ne parle pas d'orgie ni même de lui sauter dessus. Mais vous pouvez regarder un film et vous habituer à la présence de l'autre. À discuter. Tu l'as dit toi-même, il ne comprend pas qu'on s'intéresse à lui ; explique lui pourquoi toi tu l'apprécies. Partage avec lui, invite-le dans ton monde pour qu'il se sente à l'aise à te montrer le sien. Appelle-le et passez la soirée ensemble. Tu me raconteras demain. Je dois y aller, bye !**  », dit Jack avant de raccrocher sans que Luke n'ait eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

 

Il ne pouvait pas appeler Michael. Ne pouvait pas l'inviter. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlé jusqu'à cet après-midi. Et si jamais ils ne s'entendaient pas ? Luke ne pouvait pas tirer un trait comme ça sur des années d'observation et d'admiration lointaine et silencieuse de Michael.

 

Au bout d'une heure, Luke tournait toujours en rond dans sa chambre en pesant le pour et le contre et ce qui l'énervait le plus était que le seul point négatif de sa reflexion était qu'il avait peur de se retrouver seul avec Michael dans sa chambre parce qu'il ne savait pas comment il réagirait en sa compagnie. Il aurait voulu appeler Ashton mais ce dernier était avec Calum et plutôt mourir que d'entendre les commentaires moqueurs de celui-ci. Alors il continuait de faire les cent pas en ruminant ses idées noires. Quand la pression fut trop grande, il composa le numéro et porta le combiné de nouveau à son oreille. Il n'y eut que deux sonneries.

 

«  **Luke ?**  », demanda Michael avec surprise. Luke s'arrêta quelque secondes avant de se souvenir qu'il était celui qui avait donné son numéro à Michael et il était donc normal qu'il sache qui l'appelait.

 

«  **Oh..heu... ouais. C'est moi.**  », répondit Luke en trébuchant sur ses mots. Il s'assit sur le bord de sa fenêtre avant de reprendre ses cercles le long du tapis qui ornait le sol de la chambre de ses frères.

 

«  **Ca va ?**  », questionna Michael. Il semblait inquiet et Luke s'en voulut de l'inquiéter alors qu'il était simplement incapable de formuler ses phrases en entendant la voix et les respirations de l'autre garçon à l'autre bout de la ligne.

 

«  **Oui. Non.**  », commença Luke avant de se frapper le front. «  **Tu veux passez à la maison ce soir ?**  », dit-il sans réfléchir parce que s'il ne le disait pas maintenant, il ne le dirait jamais. Le stress de cette conversation jouait sur la lucidité de son cerveau. Michael se tut durant quelques instants.

 

«  **Je mange chez Cal ce soir...**  », répondit-il et Luke se souvint d'avoir entendu cette conversation à midi quand il était caché derrière le pilonne. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et il hésita à raccrocher quand la voix de Michael le fit sursauter. «  **Mais je peux passer après, si ce n'est pas trop tard pour toi ou tes parents.**  », proposa-t-il avec hésitation et retenue. Luke dut enfoncer son poing dans sa bouche pour ne crier de joie.

 

«  **Ouais, pas de soucis. Je t'envoie mon adresse par sms. Merde, non, tu la connais déjà. Sonne quand tu seras là. Ou dis moi quand tu partiras de chez Calum. Tu veux que je passe te chercher ?**  », s'entendit-il demander dans une marée de mots qui ne faisaient pas vraiment sens. Un petit rire retentit du côté de Michael et Luke ferma les yeux d'embarras. Il avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir invité d'amis chez lui auparavant. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais invité de personne qui lui plaisait avant. Il n'avait jamais invité Michael Clifford à venir chez lui. Peut-être qu'il remercierait Jack ou alors il lui lancerait un truc à la tête si ça se passait mal.

 

«  **Je t'enverrai un message en partant de chez Cal. Pas la peine de venir me chercher, il n'habite pas loin de chez toi. À tout à l'heure, Luke.**  », souffla Michael avant de raccrocher au silence qui lui repondit. Luke était en train de sauter sur place en silence. Michael allait venir chez lui. Il s'assit sur son lit durant deux longues minutes pour calmer son c?ur et sa respiration. Il regarda sa montre : il était encore tôt. Il savait qu'il devait rester à l'intérieur étant donné qu'il séchait les cours mais il avait besoin de passer au supermarché pour acheter de la glace et du popcorn. Peut-être même de la bière. Il voulait que Michael passe une bonne soirée. Il attrapa son porte feuille et son téléphone. Il prévint sa mère qu'il sortait – pour, soit disant, passer à la pharmacie – au cas où elle appellerait sur le fixe et qu'il ne répondait pas.

 

«  **Glace. Je ne connais même pas son parfum préféré.**  », marmonna-t-il en marchant rapidement vers la supérette proche de chez lui. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de tapoter un sms.

 

«  _Quel est le parfum de glace préféré de Michael ? Aucun commentaire !!!_  », envoya-t-il à Calum. Il mit un bac de glace à la vanille dans son panier, un pack de Corona et deux sachets de popcorn au caramel avant de recevoir une réponse.

 

«  _Chocolat. Bonne chance ( mais ce n'est pas un commentaire);)_  » put lire Luke et il détesta Calum avant de mettre un bac de glace au chocolat dans son panier. Il se dirigea vers la caisse et se demanda si prendre du lubrifiant serait une bonne idée avant de changer d'avis. Déjà il n'était pas prêt à faire face au regard de la caissière et puis, n'allait-il pas un peu trop vite dans son esprit ?!

 

Il paya et rejoint sa maison assez rapidement. Il était seize heures et, si ses calculs étaient bons, Michael ne serait pas là avant vingt-et-une heure voire même plus tard. Il fallait qu'il prenne une douche, qu'il range sa chambre, qu'il dégage le salon de ses affaires de cours qui devaient probablement y traîner. Il devait aussi mettre la bière au frais. Et calmer ses nerfs.

 

A trop se préoccuper du temps, il venait juste d'enfiler une chemise bleue et de la boutonner quand il reçut le sms de Michael.

 

«  _Je pars de chez Calum. xx_  ».

 

Le premier réflexe de Luke fut de se regarder dans le miroir. Il portait un des jeans noirs qu'il avait achetés avec ses amis la semaine précédente et sa chemise bleue était boutonnée de bas en haut. Il avait enfilé une paire de Vans noires et ses cheveux était relevés en une mèche stylisée. Son piercing à la lèvre ( pour lequel sa mère avait crier durant une heure entière), ne le faisait plus autant souffrir et commençait à cicatriser. Le tout prit en compte, il n'était pas si mal que ça. Ce qui retint son attention furent les deux 'x' que Michael avait glissés à la fin de son message. N'étaient-ils pas sensés représenter des baisers ? Michael lu envoyait des baisers ?! Est-ce que Michael voulait l'embrasser ?!

 

La sonnette le fit sursauter au point de lâcher son téléphone. Il n'en avait rien à faire d'où il avait pu atterrir étant donné que Michael serait chez lui, les autres pouvaient bien attendre. Il descendit les escaliers en courant et reprit sa respiration avant d'ouvrir la porte. Michael se tenait debout, les mains dans les poches et un sourire timide aux lèvres. Il portait le sweat de Luke et ne semblait pas s'être changé depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés quelques heures auparavant.

 

« **Hey**  », chuchota Michael. Il déplaça son poids d'un pied sur l'autre face au silence de Luke qui ne faisait que de le dévisager. Michael se tenait sur son porche. Michael Clifford. Celui qui avait fait battre son coeur – et autre chose – quand il était au collège. Le Michael Clifford qu'il avait embrassé sur la joue dans l'après-midi. Le rouge monta aux joues de Luke à ce souvenir. Merde, il avait oublié ça !

 

«  **Luke ?**  », demanda Michael avec hésitation, ses épaules se recourbant encore plus sur elles-mêmes.

 

«  **Oh, oui. Entre. Tu es beau... enfin, bien habillé quoi.**  », lâcha Luke en fermant les yeux une fois que les mots eurent quitté sa bouche. Il rabattit le pan de bois de la porte et posa son front contre l'espace d'une seconde. Il allait se ridiculiser et tout ça c'était de la faute de Jack.

 

Michael s'approcha et déposa sa main dans le creux du coude gauche de Luke.

 

«  **Ca va ?**  », demanda-t-il de sa voix grave et chaude. Luke voulait lui répondre que non, rien n'allait. Parce que Michael était dans sa maison alors qu'ils étaient seuls. Luke se tourna et découvrit les yeux de Michael qui étaient maintenant couverts comme si des nuages venaient de se frayer un chemin dans ses iris émeraudes. Il ne pouvait pas rendre Michael malheureux. Il voulait le voir sourire, il s'était fait la promesse de le rendre aussi heureux que possible. Alors il toussa une fois pour libérer sa gorge et sourit à son ami.

 

«  **Je suis juste un peu nerveux.** », confia Luke en se dirigeant vers le salon et vérifiant que Michael le suivait bien. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres du canapé. Michael regarda autour de lui pour découvrir cette maison dans laquelle il n'avait jamais mis les pieds auparavant.

 

«  **Nerveux ? À propos de quoi ?**  », demanda Michael avec ses grands yeux ouverts sous la surprise. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Luke pouvait être nerveux. Ça ne pouvait pas être à cause de sa présence. Qui pourrait être nerveux du fait d'être avec lui ?! C'était absurde !

 

«  **D'être avec toi.**  », avoua Luke.

 

Ça prenait beaucoup d'énergie d'être aussi ouvert et honnête envers le punk, mais il avait besoin que Michael comprenne. Que Michael sache. Qu'il sache que la rougeur sur ses joues et les battements effrénés de son coeur étaient dus uniquement à sa présence. À ses yeux verts hésitants. À son sourire de travers. À son odeur si particulière. Parce que Luke avait enfin sa réponse : Michael ne portait pas de parfum. Il sentait la lessive, l'aftershave et.... Michael. Il sentait Michael et c'était tout ce que Luke aimait.

 

«  **Oh ?**  », murmura Michael. C'était plus une question qu'une réponse.

 

«  **Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? De la glace ? J'ai acheté ta préférée.**  », dit Luke en se drigeant vers la cuisine. Michael ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais il comptait bien en profiter. Il suivit Luke et s'arrêta au chambranle de la porte qui menait à la cuisine.

 

«  **Merci, Luke.**  »

 

«  **Pourquoi ?**  ».

 

«  **Pour tout.**  », répondit Michael et Luke se promit de lui faire passer la meilleure soirée possible. Parce qu'il le méritait. Parce que Luke, à cet instant, était le plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Simplement parce que Michael était là, Michael lui souriait. Tout simplement parce que Michael existait.

 


	7. 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis malade et je dors presque toute la journée mais j'ai pensé à vous :) Bonne lecture !!
> 
> On en parle du cover de 'Drown' qu'ont fait les garçons ou pas??!

«  **Tu connais mon parfum de glace préféré ?**  », demanda Michael après une pause. Luke s'arrêta dans son mouvement et manqua faire tomber les bols qu'il tenait encore dans sa main. Il les posa brutalement et sentit le rouge lui monter de nouveau aux joues.

 

«  **J'ai demandé à Calum.**  », répondit-il avec honnêteté. C'était difficile pour lui d'être aussi ouvert envers Michael sans se sentir honteux de tout ce qui bouillonnait dans le creux de sa poitrine. Est-ce que c'était la raison pour laquelle certaines relations échouaient ? Parce qu'il était peu aisé d'être ouvert sans arrêt sans avoir la sensation de se mettre à nu en permanence ?! Luke se sentait à même de le faire avec le punk.

 

Michael ne réfléchit pas et s'avança pour prendre Luke dans ses bras. Il avait tellement imaginé ce moment où ils seraient enfin amis. Ce moment durant lequel il pourrait enfin partager la vie du blond qu'il avait admiré à distance si longtemps. Il le serra contre sa poitrine en posant sa joue sur l'épaule de Luke pour ne pas que ce dernier puisse croiser son regard timide. Il inspira son odeur à deux reprises avant de se reculer.

 

«  **Personne n'avait jamais pris la peine....**  », Michael ne finit pas sa phrase. Il fit simplement un geste vague de la main qui voulait tout dire et rien en même temps. Luke avait compris ce qu'il ne disait pas et il se félicita mentalement d'avoir demandé à Calum.

 

«  **Combien de boules de glace tu veux ? Il y a du popcorn au caramel si jamais le c?ur t'en dit. J'ai mis de la Corona au frais, si tu as soif. Fais comme chez toi surtout.**  », déballa Luke à grande vitesse. «  **Tu peux allumer la télé, ou si tu préfères on peut écouter de la musique. Tout ce qui te fait plaisir, d'accord ?**  », proposa Luke et Michael ne put retenir un sourire tendre de naître sur ses lèvres. Avec Luke, il se sentait comme chez Calum : à sa place. À la maison.

 

«  **Musique ? Je préférerais écouter de la musique si ça te va.... C'est ce que je fais quand je suis nerveux. Ou perdu.**  », répondit Michael en s'approchant pour aider Luke à porter leurs bols de glace. Ils montèrent dans la chambre de Luke et posèrent leurs bouteilles de bière, le popcorn et les bols sur le bureau du blond. Michael se tourna vers la collection de vinyles et de Cds que Luke avait classés par ordre alphabétique dans la grande bibliothèque qui ornait le mur gauche de sa chambre.

 

«  **Je peux ?**  », demanda Michael en indiquant les disques du pouce. Luke hocha simplement de la tête en guise de réponse. Le punk s'approcha avec révérence et timidité et laissa son index glisser sur la tranche de chaque CD qu'il regardait. Il s'arrêta soudainement et sa respiration se coupa avant qu'elle ne s'accélère tout à coup. Il se retourna vers Luke, ses yeux brillant d'excitation.

 

«  **Tu as le dernier album d'All Time Low ?!**  », s'écria-t-il en le tenant entre ses mains.

 

«  **Je l'ai fait importer dès sa sortie. Tu l'as écouté ?!**  », demanda Luke en s'approchant de Michael pour voir la lumière qui irradiait de son visage à cet instant.

 

«  **Non. Je ne l'ai pas trouvé chez le disquaire.**  », souffla Michael en lisant les titres écrits à l'encre blanche à l'arrière. Luke le lui prit des mains avec douceur et glissa le CD dans son lecteur. Quand il se retourna, Michael était allongé sur le dos au milieu du tapis et Luke s'allongea à ses côtés.

 

Ils étaient à une dizaine centimètres l'un de l'autre quand la voix du chanteur emplit la pièce de ses consonances graves. Si Luke le voulait, il pouvait toucher la main de Michael en tendant à peine le bras. Ils écoutèrent sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que la chanson ' Missing you' ne passe.

 

Sans avoir besoin de se tourner, Luke sut que les mots qui faisaient écho dans la chambre prenaient un sens différent pour Michael. Ils touchaient une partie de son âme que Michael tenait enfouie tout au fond de lui. Luke glissa ses doigts entre ceux un peu plus charnus de son ami. Il avait besoin que Michael sache qu'il était là, sache qu'il n'était pas seul dans ce monde. Il attendit que la chanson prenne fin avant de s'appuyer sur son coude et se tourner vers Michael pour placer son visage au dessus du sien. Tellement de chose furent échangées entre leurs regards sans même qu'ils ne parlent. Luke s'approcha pour être sûr que Michael l'entende puis il murmura : «   _ And if you need a friend _   
_Then please just say the word_  ». 

 

Michael ferma fortement les yeux tout en déglutissant bruyamment. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il les plongea dans l'océan azur de ceux de Luke. Il le dévisagea en silence comme si le monde venait de prendre fin. Comme si la Terre avait arrêté de tourner et même si c'était le cas il n'en avait rien à faire. Parce que Luke semblait comprendre tout ce qu'il ne disait pas. Luke semblait comprendre et il avait quand même envie de passer du temps avec Michael. Il savait mais ne le jugeait pas et Michael avait besoin de quelqu'un comme Luke dans sa vie. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un entende les cris silencieux qui emplissaient son âme. Il avait besoin qu'un coeur batte au rythme du sien sans qu'il ait besoin de supplier.

 

«  **Ami.**  », souffla Michael sans détourner le regard. Luke eut l'impression de lire au fond de son âme et une boule d'angoisse mêlée à de l'excitation se forma dans sa gorge.

 

«  **Je suis là, Michael. Je suis là.**  », murmura Luke en déposant son front contre celui du punk. Si sa mère entrait à cet instant elle trouverait le tableau quelque peu dérangeant mais les deux garçons n'en avait rien à faire à cet instant. Ils venaient de trouver une planche de salut.

 

Luke se plaça de façon à déposer sa joue sur la clavicule de Michael. Ils ne parlèrent pas, ne posèrent aucune question. Ils profitaient de la présence de l'autre. De sa chaleur. De sa douceur et de sa compréhension.

 

«  **Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti du lycée ?**  », Luke posa la question quand l'album reprit du début et que la glace qui était toujours dans les bols fut totalement fondue. Michael retint sa respiration assez longtemps pour que Luke commence à s'inquiéter avant de soupirer doucement. Il n'était pas énervé mais tout simplement anxieux à l'idée de répondre à Luke. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire ou devait taire.

 

«  **Parce que je veux faire de la musique. Parce qu'à part Calum je n'ai pas d'amis.**  », il s'interrompit pour déposer sa main dans le dos de Luke et commença à le caresser timidement pour voir si Luke allait crier ou même le frapper. «  **Et aussi....**  », il ne continua pas et Luke ne sut s'il pouvait continuer la conversation ou pas. Il voulait que Michael se sente libre de lui parler et de se confier à lui en cas de besoin.

 

«  **Et aussi ?**  », souffla-t-il finalement. Michael crispa sa main dans le dos de la chemise de Luke. Celui-ci n'en avait rien à faire qu'il la froisse ou bien même qu'il la déchire. Il trouverait une excuse pour sa mère.

 

«  **Et aussi parce que.... je voulais voir si quelqu'un le remarquerait.**  », avoua Michael avec la voix pleine de sanglots retenus. Luke hésita à l'embrasser, à le serrer dans ses bras et l'étouffer sous son affection. À la place il dit ce qui animait son esprit.

 

«  **Moi je l'ai remarqué. Ça me manque de ne plus te voir.**  », confessa-t-il avec émotion et tendresse en déposant un baiser sur le torse de Michael à travers le sweat qu'il portait encore.

 

«  **Ca me manque aussi de ne pas te voir.**  », répondit Michael. Luke se releva sur son coude pour faire face à Michael, pour fixer son regard dans le sien et pour admirer son beau visage crispé d'anxiété et de tristesse. Luke voulait effacer le malheur de l'âme de son ami. Il voulait le doucher d'amour, le réchauffer de caresses et le guérir de baisers. Il voulait réparer ce que le monde avait brisé au fin fond de ce garçon.

 

«  **Pourquoi ne pas en parler ?**  », demanda Luke. Michael haussa un sourcil et un éclair de fierté s’immisça sur son visage, raffermissant ses traits.

 

«  **Je ne suis pas un damoiseau en détresse.**  », cracha-t-il comme si parler de sa faiblesse rebâtissait les murs qu'il venait d'abaisser avec Luke. Luke déposa sa main sur la joue de Michael avec tendresse et souffla.

 

«  **Moi non plus. Je ne suis pas en détresse mais il n'empêche que l'on peut se sauver l'un l'autre. N'est-ce pas ?**  », proposa-t-il avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Il approcha sa bouche de celle de Michael et quand il fut sur le point de l'embrasser, Michael se détourna.

 

«  **Non.**  », murmura-t-il. Luke se recula et se sentit comme si on venait de le gifler. Il s'assit et commença à se relever quand la main de Michael le retint près de lui. «  **Luke...**  », souffla-t-il.

 

«  **Je suis désolé.**  », dit Luke sans regarder Michael en face. Ce dernier glissa sa main sous le menton de Luke pour que leurs yeux se croisent de nouveau. Il y avait de la culpabilité tissée dans les iris vertes de Michael et Luke ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était désolé alors qu'il était celui qui avait empêché ce baiser.

 

«  **Il n'y a pas à être désolé. Je ne dis pas que je ne le veux pas. Juste pas maintenant. Pas ce soir. Pas après ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne veux pas que ce soit par pitié, Luke. Je veux que ce soit par envie, par désir. Parce que tu en auras tellement envie que plus rien ne comptera. Je ne veux pas d'un baiser de culpabilité. Tu n'es pas coupable d'avoir une meilleure vie que la mienne. Je ne t'en veux pas de ça alors ne te sens pas coupable, d'accord ? Si un jour tu en as envie, sache que moi aussi. Mais pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Je t'en prie. Je finirais par t'en vouloir. Je ne suis pas une ?uvre de charité à laquelle on peut donner quand on se sent mal à l'aise. J'ai des sentiments et j'ai un coeur. Et je ne pourrais pas supporter de t'avoir uniquement pour un soir. Merci d'être là. Je vais rentrer.**  », expliqua Michael en se relevant. Luke l'imita et voulut lui crier qu'il se trompait, qu'il avait tort. Que Luke ne se sentait pas coupable de la vie qu'il menait. Sauf qu'une partie de lui n'était pas sûre que ce soit vraiment la vérité alors il se tut.

 

Michael s'approcha et embrassa sa joue à deux reprises comme Luke l'avait fait plus tôt dans la journée.

 

«  **Merci, Luke. Merci de cet espoir que tu rallumes dans mon coeur.**  », murmura-t-il au moment où il sortit de la chambre. Luke se retrouva debout avec la glace fondue, le popcorn et son c?ur remontant dans sa gorge. Quand la porte d'entrée se referma définitivement, Luke ne put retenir une réfléxion.

 

«  **Tout ça c'est de la faute de Jack !**  », cracha-t-il avec colère en plongeant son visage dans son oreiller. Il avait cru que tout irait bien, que tout prendrait sens ce soir. Tout avait pris sens avant de reprendre son cours habituel. Luke revenait à la case départ. Sauf que Michael venait de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait une chance. Luke devait maintenant lui faire comprendre que ce qui animait son coeur n'était pas de la culpabilité mais de l'affection. De l'amitié. Peut-être même une once d'amour.

 


	8. 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'automne est enfin là, donc Halloween et Noël ne sont plus très loin !!

«  **Tu ne l'as donc pas embrassé ?**  », demanda de nouveau Ashton. Ils étaient allongés dans le canapé du salon de Luke et Calum devrait les rejoindre bientôt pour ensuite se rendre au cinéma. Luke avait pensé à inviter Michael mais il ne savait pas comment agir avec lui. Il avait envie de tellement de choses, tellement de rêves dans lesquels Michael apparaissait toujours. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait se comporter pour faire comprendre au punk tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur et dans le coeur.

 

«  **Pour la dixième fois : non ! Il s'est détourné au moment où j'allais le faire.** », s'écria Luke en passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

 

«  **Mais tu en avais envie ?**  », continua Ashton qui gardait un oeil sur la fenêtre pour voir s'il apercevait une tête de cheveux noirs. Il essayait de rendre ça subtil mais Luke le connaissait depuis des années et un sourire taquin prit place sur ses lèvres.

 

«  **On parle de Michael !**  », rappela Luke. Ashton haussa un sourcil et ricana. Il avait été le confident de son ami durant les dernières années. Il avait été là pour voir le visage de Luke rougir la première fois qu'il avait croisé le regard du punk par accident quand ils étaient encore au collège.

 

«  **Ouais, des fois j'oublie que tu fantasmes sur lui depuis aussi longtemps.**  », gloussa Ashton en taquinant son ami avec son pied contre sa cuisse. Quand ils étaient assis ensemble ils étaient toujours l'un sur l'autre même s'il y avait de la place autour d'eux. Ils étaient tellement proches que la proximité physique ne les dérangeait plus du tout. Ils n'y prêtaient plus attention.

 

«  **C'est différent maintenant.**  », dit Luke en baissant les yeux sur leurs jambes entrelacées en souriant.

 

«  **Comment ça ?**  ».

 

«  **Tu sais c'est comme...regarder ton groupe préféré en DVD. Tu imagines ce que ça serait d'y être, tu t'en fais une image particulière et pour toi ça devient la réalité. Sauf que quand tu entres dans la salle... tout est différent. L'ambiance est différente. Et tu découvres que ce ne sont pas uniquement des visages derrière un écran : ce sont des êtres vivants. La musique commence et... tu ressens des choses que tu ne croyais pas possibles de ta chambre. Tu es à ta place. Tellement d'émotions. Toutes les questions du monde sont effacées. Il n'y a plus que toi et ce groupe. C'est ce que je ressens quand je suis avec lui. Plus rien n'a d'importance que de voir qu'il est heureux. Est-ce que je deviens fou ?**  », demanda Luke en déposant sa joue sur l'épaule d'Ashton.

 

Ashton passa sa main dans les cheveux emmêlés de Luke avec tendresse, comme Ben et Jack le faisaient quand ils habitaient encore ici.

 

«  **Non. Tu l'apprécies. C'est effrayant mais ça vaut le coup.**  », murmura-t-il en glissant sa main dans la nuque de son ami pour la masser et essayer de le détendre.

 

«  **Et toi, avec Calum ?**  », demanda Luke. Ashton rougit délicatement mais il ne put retenir les étoiles dans ses yeux.

 

«  **On prend notre temps. On n'a pas encore eu 'la' discussion. On profite de ces instants volés. Ce qui ne fait pas vraiment sens étant donné qu'on agit comme un couple. Je ne sais pas si on a peur de mettre un mot sur ce qu'on ressent ou si on aime simplement cette liberté. On sait ce qu'on représente l'un pour l'autre ; on a pas besoin que le monde le reconnaisse.**  », expliqua Ashton en réfléchissant au fur et à mesure que les mots quittaient ses lèvres.

 

«  **Tu as peut-être raison. Mais sans prendre en compte le reste du monde, il a peut-être besoin de t'entendre le lui dire. Par pour le monde, juste pour lui. Tu sais, Michael a tellement de failles qu'on ne voit pas de prime abord. C'est peut-être la même chose pour Calum. Il a peut-être besoin de t'entendre le lui dire, non ?**  », proposa-t-il sans vraiment savoir de quoi il parlait. La seule chose qu'il savait était qu'avec Michael il avait appris, en deux jours, à voir beaucoup plus loin que les apparences. Il avait appris à écouter ce qu'on lui disait mais surtout ce qu'on lui taisait.

 

Ashton ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand, du coin de l'oeil, il aperçut Calum s'approcher de la porte d'entrée. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne put empêcher son torse de se redresser. Luke se dégagea de bonne volonté en souriant. Bizarrement, les choses changeaient entre lui et Ashton mais il n'en avait pas peur. Ce qui le terrifiait étaient les centaines de possibilités et d'erreurs qu'il pourrait commettre avec Michael. C'était effrayant et motivant en même temps. Luke laissa Ashton répondre à la porte tandis qu'il allait chercher sa veste dans sa chambre.

 

«  **Hey**  », dit Calum en reconnaissant le visage d'Ashton. En temps normal, ils se seraient sourit, se seraient pris dans les bras l'un de l'autre sauf que tout venait de changer. Luke venait d'ouvrir les yeux de son meilleur ami. Et même si Calum n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre, Ashton avait besoin de le dire, de le savoir.

 

Il s'approcha et passa ses bras autour du cou de Calum en souriant. Il le salua puis l'embrassa délicatement, avec hésitation. Il se recula et fixa Calum en attente d'une réponse ou d'une phrase mais rien ne vint. Alors il prit les devants.

 

«  **Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on en parlerait ensemble. Et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment mais j'aimerais savoir si nous sommes un couple. J'aimerai qu'on en soit un.**  », murmura Ashton avec timidité. Il n'avait jamais pensé se retrouver à cette place, à la place du mec qui mettait son coeur en ligne de mir sans aucune protection. Calum pouvait tout faire en cet instant : tout détruire ou tout créer.

 

Calum ne dit rien. Il regarda Ashton avec douceur et adoration avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, avec passion.

 

«  **Je pensais que c'était tacite entre nous. Bien entendu que nous sommes un couple, Ash.**  », glissa-t-il en laissant leurs lèvres se frotter en parlant. Ils étaient à la vue du monde mais ce moment était intime, personnel. Luke descendit et n'osa pas les déranger. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche à la place et son coeur s’accéléra quand il vit qu'il avait un message de Michael.

 

«  _Est-ce que tu trouverais ça déplacé de ma part de te demander de me rejoindre ? J'ai besoin de parler avec qqn. J'aimerais que ce soit toi._  ».

 

Luke s'arrêta net et releva le visage sur le couple qui s'embrassait. Il voulait voir Michael, il devait voir Michael. Il avait besoin que Michael sache qu'il viendra chaque fois qu'il le lui demanderais.

 

«  _T'es où ?_  »

 

Luke s'approcha des deux autres garçons et déposa une main hésitante sur l'épaule d'Ashton qui se retourna vers lui en souriant.

 

«  **Heu... je ne vais pas venir au cinéma. Vous pouvez y aller.**  », balbutia-t-il en prêtant attention à son téléphone au cas où Michael aurait répondu. Ashton haussa les sourcils de surprise et lâcha la main de Calum. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils comme s'il connaissait déjà la raison du désistement du blond.

 

«  **Tu sais, c'est pas parce que Cal et moi.....**  », commença Ashton avant d'être interrompu par Calum qui enserra ses bras autour de la taille de son petit-ami, son regard toujours ancré au regard de Luke.

 

«  **Il t'a demandé de le rejoindre ?**  », souffla-t-il sans aucune hésitation, n'attendant pas vraiment de réponse. Luke hocha positivement de la tête.

 

«  **Okay. Bien. On y va alors. Tiens nous au courant si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.**  », dit Calum en déposant sa main sur l'épaule de Luke en signe d'encouragement avant de s'avancer vers la porte d'entrée et de la tenir ouverte pour Ashton qui semblait plus inquiet qu'auparavant.

 

«  _Au parc._  », répondit Michael.

 

«  _Tu veux passer à la maison ? Y'a personne._  ».

 

Luke se sentit obligé de préciser qu'ils seraient seuls au cas où la présence d'une autre personne mette le punk mal à l'aise.

 

«  _Tu veux ?_  »

 

«  _Bien sûr !!_  »

 

Le manque de réponse laissa penser à Luke que Michael se dirigeait bien vers sa maison. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait lui dire pour lui remonter le moral. Avait-il vraiment besoin de trouver ses mots ou est-ce que Michael n'avait pas uniquement besoin de savoir qu'il était là. Qu'il était présent s'il en avait besoin. Toutes ces année durant lesquelles Luke avait cru être le seul à se sentir perdu avaient été un mensonge. Michael semblait toujours savoir ce qu'il faisait et ce qu'il voulait mais apparemment ce n'était qu'une façade. Luke se détestait de ne jamais l'avoir vu. De ne jamais avoir pensé que c'était possible que Michael soit un adolescent comme tous les autres. Il aurait dû le voir, aurait dû le savoir. Est-ce que Calum le savait, l'avait su depuis le début ?! L'idée qui le terrorisait le plus était de penser que Michael avait été seul pour gérer les problèmes qui avaient été placés sur sa route. Lui, il avait eu ses frères, ses parents – même si c'était en dose plus infime – et il avait eu Ashton.

Quand il avait commencé à croire qu'il aimait les hommes, Jack et Ben avaient été là, à le garder dans leurs bras en lui murmurant que tout irait bien. Qui avait effacé les larmes de Michael après un cauchemar ? Qui l'avait réconforté après une chute ? Qui lui avait dit que tout irait bien parce qu'il était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire ? Et si personne ne l'avait fait ? Ceci expliquerait peut-être pourquoi tout semblait bancal autour de Michael.

 

La sonnette tira Luke de ses pensées et il ne réfléchit pas : il ouvrit la porte avec fracas et serra Michael fortement dans ses bras. Peut-être qu'il lui faisait mal ou même qu'il l'empêchait de respirer mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il devait savoir, sentir à quel point Luke l'appréciait.

 

«  **Tu es venu.**  », souffla Luke avec émotion et un peu de surprise. «  J **e suis content que tu sois là.**  », ajouta-t-il en déposant son visage sur l'épaule de Michael, le tenant toujours contre son torse. Michael ne bougea pas durant de longues secondes, comme si la proximité de Luke l'avait transformé en statue de pierre avant de glisser ses bras autour de la taille du garçon blond. Il inspira profondément et laissa son corps se modeler à l’embrasse qu'il recevait. Personne – mis à part Calum – ne l'avait jamais serré dans leurs bras avec autant de chaleur et même s'il ne comprenait pas il ne refuserait jamais une étreinte de la sorte.

 

«  **Tu m'as invité.**  », murmura Michael et Luke ne sut pas s'il s'agissait d'un constat ou de la réponse du garçon.

 

«  **Tu n'as pas besoin de te sentir obligé de venir, Michael, même si je t'invite, d'accord ?**  », demanda Luke en se reculant pour plonger son regard dans celui de son ami. Ils étaient amis, n'est-ce pas ? Michael secoua la tête à deux reprises.

 

«  **J'avais envie de venir. Envie de te voir.**  », répondit le punk avec timidité. Luke se recula totalement et le laissa enfin entrer. «  **Je suis venu te rendre ton sweat aussi.**  ». Luke se tint debout sans rien dire, à dévisager le garçon qui se tenait face à lui. Il ne portait encore qu'une veste en cuir et un tee-shirt.

 

«  **Tu le gardes jusqu'à ce que tu te trouves un manteau correct. Je ne veux pas que tu chopes la crève tout ça pour ton esthétisme de punk, c'est clair ?!**  », s'écria Luke. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'hausser le temps quand il discutait avec Michael parce que trop d'émotions arrivaient d'un seul coup dans son corps et il ne savait pas comment les gérer. Tout prenait trop d'importance. Tout était trop quand Michael était avec lui.

 

Michael haussa les épaules et déposa le sweat sur la petite table présente dans l'entrée de la maison. Il suivit ensuite Luke jusqu'à l'étage, dans sa chambre. Ils ne parlaient pas, ils profitaient simplement de la présence de l'autre. Luke brancha son Ipod et laissa la musique emplir la pièce avant de s'allonger sur son lit en faisant signe à Michael de faire la même chose. Ils étaient chacun sur leur dos, les yeux posés au plafond à écouter les voix qui résonnaient autour d'eux. Une demie-heure passa avant que Michael ne prenne la parole.

 

«  **Je suis désolé.**  », commença-t-il. «  **Je ne voulais pas te déranger.**  ». Luke se releva sur un coude comme la fois précédente et déposa sa main sur la bouche de l'autre garçon pour l'empêcher de continuer son discours.

 

«  **Tu ne me déranges pas. Jamais.**  », souffla-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de Michael pour bien lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas un mensonge. Pour le noyer dans sa sincérité.

 

«  **C'est plus simple avec toi.**  », murmura Michael en fermant les yeux, ses mains se déposant autour du poignet de Luke pour déposer sa main sur son coeur battant la chamade contre ses côtes.

 

«  **De quoi ?**  », questionna Luke en venant déposer son visage sur le torse du garçon, sa main toujours au même endroit.

 

«  **La vie. Tout. Avec toi c'est moins difficile.**  », confia Michael avec émotion et hésitation. Ils laissèrent la musique emplir leurs silences et leurs doutes. Ils écoutaient simplement, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

 

«  **Quand je suis entré au collège, j'ai pensé que j'allais me faire plein d'amis et que mon cauchemar de l'école primaire allait s'effacer. Et en quatrième, j'ai commencé à me poser des questions. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place, je ne me sentais pas en phase avec les autres garçons de ma classe. Alors j'en ai parlé avec mes frères qui m'ont dit que tout irait bien. J'en ai parlé à Ashton qui m'a gardé dans ses bras durant une heure sans rien dire, juste pour être là. C'est cette année là que j'ai découvert que j'étais gay. Et c'est cette année là que j'ai posé le regard sur toi pour la première fois. Tu n'avais pas encore tes cheveux teints, tu n'avais pas non plus de piercing. Tu étais debout au milieu de la cour et tu regardais le monde tourner autour de toi. Je ne saurais pas t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé en moi mais tu as fait sens. Te voir là a fait sens en moi. Je te voyais souvent par la suite mais je n'ai jamais osé t'adresser la parole parce que – soyons honnête, je ne suis que moi ! Mais, Michael, j'ai fait tourner mon monde autour de toi depuis ce jour là alors ne pense pas une seule fois que je ne remarquerais pas si tu ne venais plus, d'accord ?**  » dit Luke tout d'un trait.

 

Il avait passé la nuit précédente à se demander ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à Michael, à se faire des listes de sujets à éviter et de ceux dont il fallait absolument parler. Mais, au final, il n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir, tout venait instinctivement avec l'autre garçon. Michael se tourna sur le côté et son dos était la seule chose que Luke pouvait encore voir. Luke attendit trente secondes avant de s'approcher et de nouer ses bras autour de la taille de Michael, se collant contre son dos. Ils ne dirent rien d'autre mais la présence du blond dû suffire parce que Michael s'endormit rapidement, accueillant avec bonheur un sommeil qui se faisait rare ces derniers temps. Luke le regarda dormir longtemps avant de se détacher du corps contre le sien et de descendre. Il allait préparer le dîner en espérant que Michael accepterait de rester manger avec eux. Pour lui donner, l'espace d'une soirée, la sensation d'avoir enfin une famille.

 


	9. 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai pas d'excuses ... J'ai passé deux semaines à Berlin où je pensais écrire et finalement j'ai simplement profité de mes amies et de la ville. Et maintenant Noël arrive ! Je pense poster un deuxième chapitre demain pour me rattraper de toute cette absence. 
> 
> J'avoue que je me suis aussi embarquée dans l'écriture d'un OS qui fait déjà 70 pages Word... u_u

«  **Je te ressers, Michael ?**  », demanda Liz avec un sourire aimable envers le garçon qui la regardait avec de grands yeux comme s'il attendait que cette bulle de bonheur éclate à chaque instant.

 

« **Oui, avec plaisir. Merci beaucoup.**  », répondit Michael sans trop hausser le ton. Luke était assis à sa gauche et le regardait avec attention. Quand ses parents furent rentrés, Luke leur expliqua qu'il avait un ami à la maison et que ce dernier allait rester manger avec eux. Il avait vendu la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué mais il espérait vraiment que Michael accepterait de rester. Il était retourné dans sa chambre et s'était agenouillé devant le visage du garçon. Il avait déposé la pulpe de ses doigts sur la mâchoire du punk et avait caressé sa peau jusqu'à ce que ses iris se dévoilent à lui. Ils se regardèrent en silence, communiquant tout ce qu'ils ressentaient à travers leur regard. Luke avait demandé si Michael voulait rester manger avec lui et ses parents. La panique avait pris sa place dans les yeux de Michael, il s'était relevé avec précipitation. Luke n'avait pas su quoi dire alors il avait pris ses deux mains dans les siennes et l'avait attiré contre son torse. Il avait simplement murmuré qu'il aimerait que Michael reste, qu'il voulait le garder près de lui encore quelques heures. Il avait presque supplié et le punk avait fini par accepter. Maintenant qu'il le regardait, Luke pouvait voir que le garçon aux cheveux verts était vraiment mal à l'aise dans sa chaise, hésitant dans chacun de ses gestes, dans chaque prise de parole. Il faisait attention à ne pas se faire remarquer, à ne pas faire de bruit. Ce qui ne coïncidait pas avec son apparence et Luke ne l'en aimait que plus encore.

 

« **Vous avez prévu quelque chose ce soir, les garçons ?**  », demanda Andy en posant son regard sur Luke avant de le laisser sur Michael qui le regardait avec de grands yeux apeurés et peu sûrs d'eux. Michael semblait sur la brèche, comme si chacun de ses gestes allaient être examinés à la loupe et catalogués comme une erreur.

 

«  **Non, pas encore.**  », répondit Luke en déposant sa main sur la cuisse de Michael pour qu'il se relaxe et de décrispe. Cela sembla fonctionner parce que la tension quitta lentement les épaules du jeune punk. Andy et Liz n'avaient absolument rien dit ni rien laisser transparaître sur leurs visages si jamais ils avaient été surpris par l'apparence du jeune garçon. Il ressemblait à un punk, surtout maintenant que son eye liner avait coulé après sa courte sieste, mais ses gestes et ses actions faisaient de lui un jeune homme bien élevé et agréable.

 

«  **On peut mettre le foot, si ça vous dit.**  », proposa Andy en finissant son assiette et vérifiant qu'ils étaient encore à l'heure pour le coup d'envoi. Luke ne sut pas quoi répondre car il ne savait pas si Michael regardait le foot en temps normal. Il allait décliner l'invitation quand Michael le surprit.

 

«  **Si ça ne vous dérange pas, avec plaisir.**  », souffla-t-il sans jamais baisser le regard des yeux bleus d'Andy qui lui sourit avec bienveillance et chaleur.

 

«  **Allez zou, on débarrassera plus tard !**  », annonça l'homme plus âgé. Il se leva et déposa sa main sur l'épaule de Michael avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux. Le coeur de Luke se gonfla de fierté envers son père et d'affection envers Michael. Ils prirent place dans le canapé, Andy tout à gauche, Michael au milieu et Luke collé à son côté droit. Ils regardèrent la première mi-temps dans un silence quasi total mis à part leurs quelques exclamations sur certaines actions. Michael était relaxé et heureux si le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres était un indice convaincant.

 

«  **Je vais aider ta mère pour la vaisselle, vous voulez quelque chose à manger ?**  », demanda Andy en se relevant du sofa et se penchant pour faire face à son fils.

 

«  **Moi pas. Mickey ?**  », demanda Luke sans se rendre compte du surnom qui avait quitté ses lèvres comme par automatisme. Michael ne sembla pas le remarquer ou en tout cas il n'en dit mot. Il refusa quoique ce soit à manger et à boire et regarda Andy quitter la pièce. Il se tourna ensuite vers Luke avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

 

«  **Merci. Je passe une excellente soirée.**  », murmura-t-il avec retenue et révérence, ne voulant pas trop mettre en avant son bonheur. Mais il était heureux et c'était tout ce qui suffisait à Luke. Il s'avança et déposa sa bouche sur celle de Michael. Durant quelques secondes uniquement. Il ne savait pas comment exprimer son émoi autrement. Il se recula et planta son regard dans celui de Michael. Ils respirèrent l'odeur de l'autre durant des secondes qui leur semblèrent des heures, des semaines. Ils avaient besoin de dire ce qui remplissait la pièce de tension mais le père du plus jeune revenait déjà dans la pièce.

 

Durant la deuxième mi-temps, ni Michael ni Luke ne purent réellement se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait à l'écran. Ils ne connaissaient pas le score final, ni même les joueurs qui étaient entrés et sortis du terrain durant ces quarante-cinq minutes. La seule chose qu'ils savaient était que le corps de l'autre touchait le leur et qu'il y avait tellement de phrases qu'ils voulaient dire qu'elles semblaient se mélanger dans le creux de leur gorge. Quand le coup de sifflet final retentit, Luke était déjà debout, sa main tendue vers Michael.

 

«  **On va dans ma chambre, si vous avez besoin de nous, appelez-nous.**  », s'exclama-t-il rapidement en faisant signe à Michael de le suivre. Ils montèrent les escaliers en courant, deux marches à la fois, jusqu'à refermer la porte de la chambre de Luke. Michael s'adossa au panneau de bois et Luke se tint debout au milieu de son tapis.

 

«  **Pourquoi ?**  », demanda Michael avec timidité et une ombre de peur dans le fond de ses yeux verts. Luke voulait effacer cette expression de façon définitive. Il semblait fou de penser qu'il pouvait être amoureux de Michael alors qu'ils ne discutaient que depuis deux jours réellement pourtant Luke avait toujours pensé connaître Michael auparavant, depuis des années. Ces deux derniers jours, il avait vu Michael comme jamais auparavant : faible, vulnérable, triste et perdu. Il n'avait pas pitié de lui. Il y avait un volcan dans le creux de son ventre qui était sur le point d'entrer en éruption uniquement pour revoir ce sourire encore et encore sur le beau visage du jeune garçon. Il voulait être là pour lui, le rendre heureux, lui faire plaisir et le voir guérir ses blessures profondes qui semblaient l'abîmer un peu plus chaque jours.

 

«  **Tu avais raison.**  », dit simplement Luke en s'approchant de quelques pas jusqu'à pouvoir sentir l'odeur de la lessive de Michael remplir ses narines. Michael haussa un sourcil. «  **Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Même si mes parents étaient entrés à ce moment-là je n'aurais pas pu m'en empêcher. Parce que tu emplis mon monde depuis des années et maintenant.... tu me manques, Michael. Ta présence me manque. Apprendre à te connaître me donne envie de passer encore plus de temps avec toi. J'ai besoin de ta présence, besoin de ton esprit. Ta façon de penser et de ressentir les choses est magnifique à mes yeux. J'aime partager mon monde avec toi. Tu fais sens, Michael.**  », expliqua Luke et il n'arrivait pas à savoir si Michael comprendrait ce qu'il disait.

 

«  **Luke.**  », souffla Michael. Il recroquevilla ses épaules comme il le faisait si souvent en baissant le regard sur ses pieds. Luke s'avança et glissa sa main sous son menton pour relever son visage. Il dévisagea le punk.

 

«  **Ne dis pas ça, Luke.**  », supplia Michael en fermant les yeux.

 

Luke l'embrassa délicatement une nouvelle fois, posant simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes une demie-seconde.

 

«  **Michael, je ne pars pas. D'accord ? Je ne joue pas avec toi.**  », souffla Luke en réponse. Michael laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue, s'écrasant sur le pouce de Luke qui était délicatement posé sur sa pommette droite, tenant la tête du punk entre ses deux mains. «  **Je suis là, Michael. Tu n'es plus tout seul.**  », murmura-t-il de nouveau pour être sûr que Michael comprenait.

 

Michael comprenait. Michael comprenait qu'enfin quelqu'un avait entendu ses appels à l'aide silencieux. Il inspira profondément avant de glisser sa main droite dans la nuque de Luke, attirant son visage vers le sien.

 

«  **Ne me laisse pas.**  », dit-il avant de lier leurs bouches avec plus de ferveur et de désespoir que les fois précédentes. Cette fois ils disaient, du bout des lèvres, tout ce qu'ils avaient tu jusqu'à présent. Ils s'embrassèrent trois fois avant de simplement se tenir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Avec douceur, Luke releva son visage et sourit à Michael.

 

«  **Reste avec moi ce soir.**  », demanda Luke. Il avait besoin de savoir que ce soir, au moins, Michael serait heureux et en sécurité avec lui. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il ne savait pas à propos de Michael mais il pensait avoir deviné qu'il n'aimait pas tant que ça rentrer chez lui. Pas avec joie en tout cas. Alors Luke voulait le garder dans le creux de ses bras, là où il savait qu'il pouvait le consoler et le réchauffer sans crainte. «  **S'il te plait.**  », ajouta-t-il quand Michael ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Le punk hocha simplement de la tête positivement à deux reprises.

 

Quand Liz vint dire bonne nuit aux deux garçons, ils dormaient déjà. Enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et sur le visage de Michael, un sourire timide était toujours dessiné. Ils ne savaient pas encore vers quoi ils se dirigeaient mais une chose était sûre : Michael savait que, pour une fois, il ne serait pas seul. Plus jamais. Et cette idée était la plus belle qu'il n'avait jamais eue depuis qu'il avait rencontré Calum des années auparavant.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'étais persuadée que cette histoire était terminée et que je l'avais postée ici, sauf que ma soeur vient de me faire remarquer que ce n'est pas le cas. Désolée ! Surtout qu'il me reste seulement un chapitre à écrire. 
> 
> Si ça vous dit je vous poste tout d'un coup, vous méritez bien tout l'histoire d'un coup ! Dites le moi :D

Quand Luke ouvrit les yeux, Michael le regardait déjà depuis un bon moment. Il n'avait pas eu le coeur à le réveiller et avait profiter de cette douce torpeur qui l'habitait encore. Il avait admiré la façon dont le nez de Luke se fronçait à intervalles réguliers dans son sommeil, avait senti ses mains le démanger de toucher cette peau chaude proche de son corps. Il n'avait rien osé faire de peur de réveiller son ami. Il avait besoin de le garder dans sa vie.

 

«  **Bonjour.**  », murmura Luke en se tournant sur le côté pour faire totalement face à Michael.

 

«  **Bonjour.**  », souffla Michael à son tour. Ils se sourirent timidement. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment si quelque chose avait changé entre eux, si l'un avait changé d'avis si l'autre regrettait ce qu'ils avaient fait et dit. C'était nouveau pour eux. Luke n'avait jamais embrassé de garçon auparavant ni même imaginé avoir une relation sérieuse avec qui que ce soit autre que Michael. Michael, lui, n'avait jamais donné d'importance à personne mis à part Calum et sa famille. Il en mourrait d'envie tout en mourant de peur de ce que cela impliquait.

 

Luke tendit sa main et la déposa sur la joue pâle du garçon qui lui faisait face et laissa ses doigts en découvrir les courbes et les angles. Michael ferma les yeux et poussa son visage contre le toucher. Une émotion immense descendit le long de sa gorge pour se déposer dans son estomac, faisant monter des larmes derrière ses paupières fermées. Il n'avait que rarement droit à autant de tendresse et de douceur qu'il était difficile pour lui de savoir comment réagir. Luke le regardait comme s'il était beaucoup plus. Tellement plus que ce qu'il pensait être. C'était réconfortant et effrayant en même temps. Et s'il n'était pas à la hauteur des attentes de Luke ? Est-ce qu'il se détournerait de lui à son tour ?!

 

«  **Michael.**  », dit Luke doucement en s'approchant pour que Michael ouvre enfin les yeux. «  **Tu peux me parler, d'accord ?**  », demanda-t-il en laissant sa main descendre dans le cou et sur le haut du torse du garçon. Il découvrait sa peau et essayait de réchauffer son âme par son toucher. Il voulait animer un feu au creux de la poitrine du punk. Il voulait voir une flamme s'allumer dans ses yeux.

 

Michael déposa son index sur le piercing de Luke en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. «  **Pourquoi l'avoir fait ?**  », questionna-t-il finalement après quelques instants de silence.

 

Luke le regarda avec attention, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il arriverait à expliquer son cheminement intérieur sans en perdre la beauté. En tout cas la beauté qu'il y avait vue.

 

«  **Je ne suis pas un garçon intéressant.**  », commença-t-il. Il se releva sur un coude et déposa sa main délicatement sur la bouche de Michael quand il vit que ce dernier allait le contredire et l'interrompre. Il avait besoin de le dire tant que ses idées étaient claires et quelque peu organisées.

 

«  **Je suis banal. Rien chez moi n'est remarquable. J'ai longtemps aimé être comme ça parce que ça me permettait de me cacher, de ne pas être mis en avant. Le regard des gens m'a longtemps paralysé parce que j'étais gros étant enfant et adolescent. J'aimais être banal. Puis tu es arrivé dans ma vie, de loin. Je te regardais t'affirmer, changer tes couleurs de cheveux, te faire tatouer, tes jeans troués. Et dans un coin de mon esprit je savais que j'aimais ce style et que j''aurais aimé m'habiller de cette façon. Tu avais l'assurance que je n'avais pas. Je me réjouissais quand tu ajoutais un piercing, un peu plus d'eye-liner. Je me disais que tu devais avoir en toi tellement plus de force que j'en avais. Je me répétais qu'un jour j'en serais capable.**  », expliqua-t-il en laissant ses doigts dessiner des arabesques sur le torse blanc de Michael, ses yeux baissés pour ne pas devoir le regarder en face et voir la douleur que les suppositions de Luke créeraient irrémédiablement.

 

Luke déglutit, sa gorge était sèche mais il était hors de question qu'il s'arrête pour aller chercher de l'eau. Il avait besoin de finir et Michael avait besoin d'entendre la fin.

 

«  **Quand j'ai appris que tu quittais le lycée, j'ai eu peur. Peur de ne plus te voir, de ne plus me baigner dans ta confiance et ta force. Tant que tu étais là je me disais que je serais capable de montrer qui j'étais parce que tu étais là. Parce que tu étais toi. J'ai paniqué. Le soir-même on s'est vus au bar. Tu n'as pas semblé me reconnaître alors j'ai menti sur mon âge. Parce que peut-être qu'en m'inventant un rôle et une identité j'attirerais ton attention. J'aurais le mérite de discuter avec toi. L'honneur de te voir me regarder, me voir. Et ça n'a pas marché. Alors j'ai eu encore plus peur. Peur que tu ne prennes ta guitare et ton sac et que tu quittes cette ville. Peut-être même ce pays. Et je me suis dit que je n'avais plus rien à perdre étant donné que je t'avais déjà perdu toi. Je ne te plaisais pas en tant qu'étudiant modèle, je ne te plaisais pas en jeune homme de dix-neuf ans. Alors j'ai décidé d'être celui que je voulais être depuis le début. Celui que tu m'as fait découvrir au fond de moi en étant toi-même. Un peu comme un hommage. Un peu comme un moyen de garder un morceau de toi. De garder un morceau de moi.**  », finit Luke en fermant les yeux.

 

Ça lui avait demandé beaucoup de courage de tout livrer à Michael de cette façon. Il n'avait plus aucune barrière, pas de mur ni d'armure derrière lesquels se protéger. Il venait de se mettre à nu devant Michael.

 

Il sentit un visage humide se poser dans son cou et il passa ses deux bras dans le dos du garçon par automatisme. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Michael pleurait. Il ne comprenait pas. Il le garda contre lui en silence, en caressant ses cheveux et le haut de son dos pour tenter de l'apaiser.

 

«  **Tu as réussi.**  », souffla Michael, étranglé par un de ses sanglots qu'il retenait avec difficulté.

 

«  **A quoi ?**  »

 

«  **A garder un morceau de moi. Tu es le seul à avoir garder ce morceau de moi quand je suis tombé en ruines.**  », confessa-t-il en s'arrêtant à presque chaque mot pour toussoter, pour chasser la boule qui était logée dans le creux de sa gorge. Comment était-ce possible que Luke puisse voir autant en lui ?!

 

«  **Tu n'es pas en ruines, Mikey. Je te promets que tu ne l'es pas.**  », souffla Luke en massant le cuir chevelu du garçon qui semblait si perdu au creux de ses bras. Qui semblait perdu mais aussi comme s'il venait de retrouver son chemin pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

 

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien. Ils prirent le temps de se calmer et de se remettre de leurs émotions avant de rejoindre Andy et Liz à la table du petit-déjeuner. Michael avait hésité à sortir par la fenêtre mais Luke lui avait assuré qu'il était le bienvenue et que ses parents seraient heureux de le revoir.

 

«  **Oh, bonjour, mon bonhomme.**  », dit Andy en posant son regard perçant sur Michael. Il lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras pour le saluer avant d'en faire de même avec Luke. Michael se tint sans savoir quoi faire au milieu de la cuisine. Liz s'approcha et l'embrassa sur la joue avant d'embrasser son fils.

 

«  **Vous avez bien dormi ?**  », demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers sa poêle pour vérifier que ses pancakes ne cramaient pas. Ils hochèrent tous les deux de la tête en même temps. Luke posa sa main dans le bas du dos de Michael en lui tirant une chaise pour qu'il s'assoit avant de prendre place à côté de lui.

 

Andy déposa une tasse de café au lait devant son fils avant de déposer sa main sur l'avant bras de Michael en lui souriant avec douceur.

 

«  **Je ne savais pas ce que tu buvais, Mike, alors j'ai pas osé le faire en avance. Qu'est-ce que tu bois ?**  », demanda-t-il.

 

«  **Oh, un café, ça ira, merci.**  », répondit Michael avec hésitation. Andy le regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire, sans même faire un mouvement pour le servir.

 

«  **Michael, tu as le droit de ne pas aimer le café. Tu as le droit de demander autre chose. Il n'y a jamais de mauvaise réponse dans cette maison, d'accord ?**  », demanda-t-il de nouveau avec bienveillance. Michael crispa sa main sur le tissu du jogging que Luke lui avait prêté.

 

«  **Un chocolat chaud, s'il vous plaît.**  », corrigea-t-il avec timidité et Luke sentit son c?ur se serrer. Andy sourit et ébouriffa de nouveaux les cheveux verts du punk comme il l'avait fait la veille. Il sortit une casserole et une tasse. Il fit chauffer le lait avant d'y ajouter le chocolat en morceaux. Liz déposa une pile de pancakes sur la table et Michael y déposa le regard. Devant eux s'étalait un large choix quand à savoir quoi mettre sur leurs pancakes. Il y avait du Nutella, du beurre de cacahuètes, du sirop d'érable, des fruits coupés en morceau, du sirop de chocolat, de la confiture, du sucre...

 

« **Sers-toi, Mikey.**  », lui dit Liz en poussant l'assiette vers lui. Andy lui déposa enfin sa tasse de chocolat chaud. En fond sonore, Michael pouvait entendre la radio diffuser de vieilles chansons des années 70-80 et il sourit. Il se sentait bien. Il se sentait apprécié et à sa place. Il se servit avec confiance et il osa même déposer sa main sur la cuisse de Luke.

 

Ils n'avaient pas parlé de leurs baisers de la veille mais Michael ne savait pas s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose à dire. Tellement de choses changeaient autour d'eux, entre eux. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

 

Quand ils eurent tous fini de manger, Michael annonça qu'il devait partir.

 

«  **Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ?**  », demanda Luke en le raccompagnant jusque dans l'entrée après qu'Andy et Liz l'aient embrassé et lui aient répété qu'il était le bienvenue quand bon lui semblerait.

 

«  **Non. J'en ai envie, Luke. Mais si je reste, je ne voudrais plus jamais rentrer chez moi. Ma mère va s'inquiéter.**  », répondit Michael en enfilant le sweat que Luke avait insisté pour lui donner jusqu'à ce qu'il achète un manteau convenable. Luke s'avança et prit le visage de Michael entre ses mains, plongeant son regard dans l'océan émeraude qui le fixait en retour.

 

«  **Tu me raconteras un jour ?**  », demanda-t-il sans avoir besoin de préciser de quoi il parlait. Michael hocha de la tête positivement.

 

«  **Oui. Un jour tu sauras tout, Luke. Pas maintenant. Maintenant tu risquerais de prendre peur. Mais un jour, si tu restes suffisamment longtemps, oui.**  », souffla Michael.

 

Luke s'approcha et l'embrassa avec tendresse et chaleur. Il laissa leurs lèvres se découvrir lentement, avec retenue avant de glisser sa langue contre les lèvres charnues de Michael. Un frisson descendit le long de leurs dos quand leurs langues entrèrent en contact. Ils ne poussèrent pas le baiser plus loin, par peur de ne savoir comment gérer le manque par la suite.

 

«  **La seule chose qui me fasse peur est à quel point j'ai besoin de toi, Michael.**  », confia Luke en embrassant une dernière fois la bouche de l'autre garçon. «  **Prends soin de toi, d'accord ?**  », souffla-t-il avant de se reculer pour laisser Michael ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Ce dernier laissa sa main sur la poignée avant de l'abaisser. Il fit un pas dehors avant de regarder Luke par dessus son épaule.

 

«  **Prends soin de moi, d'accord ?**  », demanda-t-il avant de refermer la porte. Luke se retrouva seul au beau milieu de son entrée, le c?ur au milieu de la gorge et une envie irrépressible d'hurler à Michael que c'était son unique intention. Peut-être que ça pouvait attendre quelques jours avant qu'il ne le lui dise. Beaucoup de choses avaient pris sens pour Michael durant ces derniers jours, peut-être que c'était trop tôt pour le lui dire. Luke se promit qu'un jour il le lui dirait. Un jour il lui dirait tout.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr : helloimthecaptainofthisship.tumblr.com
> 
> <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'en mets un deuxième parce que je me sens coupable :'( 
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

Les jours qui suivirent furent difficiles à gérer pour Luke. Premièrement parce que, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus d'invité, sa mère lui avait remonté les bretelles pour avoir oser se faire un piercing malgré ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Heureusement elle lui avait laissé son téléphone. Deuxièmement, les cours devenaient lourds et difficiles ; probablement parce qu'il n'avait plus envie de rester, parce que ça ne l'avait jamais intéressé. Et, finalement, parce qu'il n'avait plus vu Michael depuis le dimanche matin quand il était parti. Ils avaient discuté par sms et Luke l'avait même appelé il y avait deux soirs de ça. Il avait eu besoin d'entendre sa voix. De savoir qu'il allait bien.

 

Vendredi était enfin arrivé et Luke n'avait qu'une seule hâte : que le week-end arrive. Décembre était maintenant là et Luke aimait cette ambiance de Noël qui approchait.

 

Il était assis dans le parc à côté de son lycée, Calum et Ashton avec lui. Il faisait froid mais c'était toujours mieux que de rester dans l'enceinte du lycée. Le professeur de Luke était absent, ce qui faisait qu'il avait fini les cours mais il aimait tenir compagnie à ses deux amis qui, eux, avaient encore deux heures de littérature.

 

«  **Mais, donc, vous êtes ensemble ?**  », demanda Calum après avoir avalé les Pringles qu'il venait d'enfoncer dans sa bouche. Ashton le regardait faire avec une grimace emplie d'affection. Luke releva les yeux de son carnet dans lequel il griffonnait des phrases sans queue ni tête.

 

«  **Non.**  », dit Luke en fermant son calepin. Il le glissa dans son sac à dos et s'appuya sur ses mains pour faire face à Calum. «Il a besoin de temps. Et moi aussi. », continua-t-il. Calum hocha de la tête comme s'il acquiesçait avec ce que son ami venait de dire. Luke avait du mal à parler de sa relation avec Michael à Calum parce qu'il était le meilleur ami de Michael et qu'il avait une vision différente des choses.

 

«  **Tu sais... C'est génial que tu prennes ton temps avec lui. Mais il ne va pas se casser. Fais attention à lui mais ne le surprotège pas pour autant. Il a besoin qu'on le secoue des fois, qu'on lui hurle dessus. Il a besoin de savoir qu'il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser. Besoin de savoir que tu sauras le remettre dans le droit chemin au besoin. Ne t'en veux pas de le bousculer un peu, d'accord ? Pas trop, mais un peu. Quand tu sens qu'il veut quelque chose et qu'il n'ose pas.**  », éclaira Calum en prenant une nouvelle poignée de Pringles. Luke le regarda, songeur, de longues secondes avant de sourire.

 

Ashton les regardait échanger sans rien dire. Il apprenait lentement à séparer son temps entre son meilleur ami et son petit-ami.

 

«  **Ca vous dit qu'on se fasse une soirée ce week-end ?**  », demanda-t-il d'un seul coup. Calum, qui avait la bouche pleine, hocha simplement de la tête avec enthousiasme. Luke regarda Ashton. Il savait que ce dernier n'avait pas la place chez lui de faire la soirée. Il pouvait demander à ses parents mais n'étant en très bons termes avec sa mère, ça risquait d'être compliqué.

 

«  **Je peux demander à ma mère, mais avec le piercing, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit très encline à nous laisser la maison.**  », expliqua-t-il en grimaçant aux souvenirs de l'engueulade qu'il avait reçue. Jack et Ben l'avaient appelé juste après pour le féliciter et lui demander des photos de son nouveau look. Jack avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à lui demander comment allait Michael. Luke avait interrompu leur séance Skype pile à ce moment-là.

 

Il savait que ses frères allaient rentrer pour les vacances de Noël et, si tout se passait comme il l'espérait, ils n'auraient pas d'autre choix que de rencontrer Michael à ce moment là.

 

«  **On peut faire ça chez moi. Ma soeur est à Londres pour ses études donc y'a une chambre de libre. Mes parents seront probablement là mais ça ne les dérange pas. Si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient, on peut le faire chez moi.**  », proposa-t-il en souriant, ses fossettes apparaissant dans le creux de ses joues.

 

Ashton se tourna vers Calum avec surprise.

 

«  **Oh, ouais. Génial ! Demain soir ?**  », demanda-t-il. Luke voulait demander si Michael pouvait venir mais se sentit bête en sachant qu'ils feraient la soirée chez Calum, bien entendu que Michael serait présent.

 

«  **Parfait ! Mikey sera là aussi. Bon, on va devoir y aller, bébé.**  », répondit Calum en se relevant avant de tendre la main à Ashton qui lia leurs doigts ensemble avec un sourire timide et un regard à Luke.

 

«  **Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?**  », lui posa-t-il en reculant vers la sortie du parc. Luke haussa les épaules en ressortant son carnet de son sac. Il allait probablement déambuler dans le centre-ville ou aller s'asseoir dans un café avant de rentrer chez lui. Il regarda Calum et Ashton s'éloigner main dans la main et sourit à leurs silhouettes. Il aimait voir ce genre de sourire sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Il se releva et étendit ses jambes, il avait été assis trop longtemps. Il sortit son Ipod et son casque avant de refermer son sac et de sortir à son tour du parc avec son carnet à la main et sa musique dans les oreilles.

 

Luke poussa la porte de la boutique avec détermination. Il s'approcha du comptoir et sourit à la serveuse qu'il connaissait maintenant de vue.

 

«  **Bonjour.**  », dit-il en relisant l'intitulé des boissons servies bien qu'il savait qu'il allait prendre la même chose que d'habitude.

 

«  **Bonjour. L'habituel ?**  », demanda Zoé avec enthousiasme en tendant la main vers une tasse derrière elle sans détourner son regard du visage de Luke.

 

«  **Oui, merci.**  », répondit finalement Luke, abandonnant l'idée de prendre une boisson inconnue. Tant qu'à la payer, autant être sûr qu'il allait l'apprécier et la boire. Il lui tendit de quoi payer et attrapa la tasse qu'elle mit devant lui. Il se retourna et choisit une table dans un coin, dans lequel il serait tranquille pour écrire. Il aimait composer des chansons mais il ne voulait pas partager ce passe-temps avec qui que ce soit. C'était personnel. Et puis, il était sûr de ne pas être bon.

 

Au moment où il porta sa tasse à ses lèvres il sentit son téléphoner vibrer contre sa cuisse. Il le sortit et ne put retenir un sourire en voyant le nom de Michael s'afficher sur l'écran.

 

«  **Allo?**  », dit-il.

 

«  **Tu es où ?**  », demanda simplement Michael sans même lui dire bonjour.

 

«  **'Au grain de café'. Tu me rejoins ?**  », proposa Luke en fronçant les sourcils. Il savait que Michael n'était pas très à l'aise au téléphone mais il avait appelé le premier. Quelque chose s'était passé ?

 

«  **J'arrive.**  », lâcha Michael avant de raccrocher. Luke déposa son téléphone sur la table, perplexe. Il se recula dans son fauteuil et posa son regard par la fenêtre. Il avait choisit la table du fond, avec deux grands fauteuils confortables qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être dans son propre salon. Il ouvrit son carnet à la page en cours et gribouilla une phrase de façon brouillonne.

 

«  _I swear my heart is not giving up. You're the reason, the only reason._  ».

 

Il déposa son stylo au moment où un corps se colla au sien dans le creux du fauteuil. Il eut juste le temps de passer ses bras autour de la taille de Michael pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il se recula encore pour laisser de la place à l'autre garçon, il le serra contre son torse en déposant sa tête sur celle du punk. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position, en silence.

 

«  **Ca va ?**  », demanda néanmoins Luke, trop inquiet pour se taire encore plus longtemps. Michael haussa les épaules en réponse. Luke glissa sa main droite dans le haut du dos de Michael et caressa ses épaules et le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était le geste que sa mère faisait quand elle le consolait après un cauchemar quand il était enfant.

 

«  **Michael, est-ce que tu vas bien ?**  », répéta Luke avec insistance. Physiquement, Michael semblait bien aller, mais il savait que les blessures du garçon n'étaient pas visibles à l'oeil nu.

 

«  **Michael**  », répéta-t-il plus fort, son ton sec et sérieux. Il se rappela ce que Calum lui avait dit et ne s'en voulu pas vraiment d'hausser le ton. L'angoisse remontait le long de sa gorge avec ses griffes plantées dans la chair présente. Il se sentait nauséeux, comme s'il allait être malade.

 

«  **Tu me manquais, c'est tout.**  », répondit finalement Michael. Luke savait que ce n'était pas la raison de son humeur maussade mais il ne dit rien.

 

«  **Tu m'as manqué aussi, Michael.**  », souffla-t-il en resserrant ses bras contre le corps plus petit posé sur lui. «  Tu me manques tellement. ».

 

Ils restèrent enlacés jusqu'à ce que le café de Luke cesse de fumer dans sa tasse. Une fois calmé, Michael se recula pour enfin regarder le visage de son ami. Il leva la main droite et retraça la machoire de Luke avec son pouce, comme s'il le redécouvrait après des mois d'absence.

 

«  **Chaque fois j'oublie à quel point ça me fait du bien de voir ton visage.**  », murmura-t-il en embrassant la joue de Luke pour finalement aller s'asseoir dans le fauteuil d'en face.

 

«  **Tu as un concert ce soir ?**  », demanda Luke en attrapant sa tasse et la portant à ses lèvres, grimaçant au goût du café tiède. « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? », proposa-t-il avant que Michael n'ait eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

 

«  **Je vais y aller, t'inquiète pas. Je voulais te voir avant.**  », confia-t-il avec une once de désespoir dans la voix. Luke ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé mais ce n'était pas rien comme Michael le prétendait. Il regarda le punk se lever et commander un chocolat chaud avec un surplus de chantilly. Il lui sourit tendrement quand il le vit revenir. Sourire qui lui fut rendu de façon un peu plus timide.

 

«  **J'ai pas de concert ce soir, pour répondre à ta question. Je n'avais pas la tête à chercher un bar cette semaine.**  », glissa-t-il comme si Luke n'allait pas prêter attention à ses mots. Michael déposa son regard sur le carnet toujours ouvert de Luke et eut la révérence de ne pas lire les phrases mais il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ça ressemblait à un poème ou à une chanson.

 

«  **Tu composes ?**  », demanda-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers le carnet tout en avalant sa première gorgée de chocolat. Il devait être gelé avec son jean troué aux genoux et uniquement le sweat de Luke sur le dos. Ses doigts reprenaient lentement une couleur plus normale, entourés autour de la porcelaine de sa tasse comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage.

 

Luke rougit en refermant son calepin.

 

«  **Pas vraiment. Je gribouille des phrases de temps en temps.**  », marmonna-t-il avec embarras. Michael lui sourit.

 

«  **Un jour ?**  », demanda-t-il.

 

«  **Un jour.**  », répondit Luke avec un sourire plus sûr aux lèvres. C'était implicite, mais ils se donnaient l'espoir de croire qu'ils seraient encore ensemble dans un futur plus ou moins lointain et leurs c?urs se réchauffaient à cette idée même s'ils ne le disaient pas.

 

«  **Tu veux venir à la maison ? Reste dormir avec moi, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu es là.**  », supplia Luke dans un murmure, son regard plongé dans son café. Il n'était pas du genre à avouer quand ça n'allait pas, mais une semaine sans Michael c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait décemment supporter.

 

«  **Ok.**  », dit simplement Michael. Luke ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le soulagement qui s'était peint sur le visage de son ami. Ils finirent leurs boissons et prirent le chemin de la maison de Luke en se tenant la main.

 

«  **J'espère qu'il va neiger pour Noël.**  », dit Luke pour faire la conversation en levant son regard vers le ciel, cherchant sûrement un soupçon de flocons.

 

«  **Tu aimes la neige ?**  », demanda Michael en gardant son regard sur le visage rayonnant de celui qui avait pris tellement d'importance pour lui durant ces dernières semaines.

 

«  **J'aime rester au chaud, dans une couette, en sachant qu'il neige dehors.** », expliqua Luke en baissant de nouveau son visage. Michael le regarda quelques instants avant de s'avancer pour l'embrasser. Luke sembla surpris mais se reprit rapidement en passant ses mains dans la nuque de Michael pour le maintenir contre sa bouche. Il sentit le corps de Michael se modeler au sien, ne laissant aucun espace entre leurs deux torses. Les mains de Michael s'ancrèrent aux hanches du garçon blond.

 

Michael se recula de quelques centimètres.

 

«  **Dis moi que je suis assez bien pour toi. Dis moi que je suis assez bien.**  », demanda-t-il avec désespoir et angoisse. Quelque chose n'allait pas et Luke sentit que s'il ne trouvait pas quoi répondre, quelque chose de nouveau allait se briser au fond de Michael.

 

Luke remonta le visage de Michael pour qu'il ne puisse pas détourner le regard du sien.

 

«  **Regarde moi bien, Michael. Peu importe ce qu'on peut te dire quand tu n'es pas avec moi. Peu importe qui te le dis, tu es plus qu'assez bien. Tu es celui qui m'a sauvé, Michael, quand je me suis perdu. Tu es celui qui m'a redonné espoir quand j'avais moi-même baisser les bras. Tu es celui qui emplit mon c?ur et mon âme de bonheur. Tu es celui qui me réconcilie avec celui que je suis. Tu es celui qui me donne une raison de croire en l'avenir. Merde, Michael. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je te dise pour que tu arrêtes de croire que tu n'as aucune valeur ?! Je t'aime, Michael. Je suis désolé si c'est trop tôt, mais c'est la vérité. Je t'aime. J'aime tes doutes et tes peurs. J'aime les blessures que tu essaies tant bien que mal de cacher. J'aime la façon dont tu me laisses lire en toi et la façon dont tu me laisses comprendre ce dont tu as besoin sans même parler. J'aime que tu sois si ouvert avec moi, Mikey. Qu'est-ce que je peux te dire de plus ?!**  », murmura Luke en laissant une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il n'avait pas voulu le dire et surtout pas le dire de cette façon, en plein milieu du trottoir qui menait chez lui pourtant il n'avait pas pu le retenir plus longtemps.

 

«  **Redis-le moi.**  », supplia Michael en effaçant la larme de son pouce et en souriant légèrement derrière sa peur.

 

«  **Je t'aime.**  », répéta Luke.

 

Ils entrèrent chez Luke sans rien ajouter de plus. Luke déposa son sac en bas de l'escalier avant d'attirer Michael à sa suite. Il lâcha sa main une fois qu'ils furent dans sa chambre. Il fit retirer son sweat et son jean à Michael tout en retirant les siens et attira le punk dans son lit. Ils se glissèrent sous la couette, sans musique. Luke enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Michael et ce dernier déposa son visage dans le creux de son épaule.

 

«  **Un jour, j'arriverais à le croire.**  », souffla Michael.

 

«  **Non, Michael. Un jour tu ne le croiras pas, tu le sauras. Tu sauras que la raison pour laquelle je suis celui que je suis, c'est grâce à toi. Parce qu'un jour, il y a des années, tu es entré dans ma vie et tu l'as sauvée.**  », murmura Luke avant d'embrasser Michael avec délicatesse.

 

Michael ferma les yeux et, au moment où la langue de Luke entra en contact avec la sienne, il pouvait jurer avoir senti quelques unes de ses blessures se refermer et la douleur lancinante dans son coeur se fit supportable et soutenable. Peut-être qu'il arriverait un jour à oublier tout ce qui le détruisait pour se concentrer sur la force que lui donnait Luke. Peut-être qu'un jour il pourrait se réjouir en reconstruisant qui il était. En attendant, il pouvait souffler de soulagement en sachant que même s'il se brisait de nouveau, Luke serait là pour le ramasser. Pour garder les morceaux de lui qu'il perdrait. Parce que c'est ce que Luke faisait, il grappillait les miettes de Michael qui tombait et les gardait pour le reconstruire lentement, avec attention et amour.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous poste tous les chapitres écrits maintenant comme ça je n'aurais plus d'excuses pour ne pas écrire le dernier chapitre. 
> 
> Laissez moi vos avis et critiques :D 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Comme c'était un vendredi, les parents de Luke ne rentrèrent pas pour dîner avec eux. Ils commandèrent des pizzas et s'installèrent dans le salon pour regarder un film.

 

«  **Tes parents ne vont pas rentrer ?**  », demanda Michael en interrompant sa mastication une fois qu'il eut déposé son regard sur l'horloge qui ornait le manteau de la cheminée présente dans la pièce. Luke se tourna vers lui, avala et répondit.

 

«  **Non, on est vendredi**. », dit-il comme si c'était sensé tout expliquer à Michael. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la logique de la réponse.

 

«  **Et donc ?**  », demanda-t-il encore. Luke le regarda et sourit. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de l'expliquer parce que la seule personne qui venait en général le vendredi soir était Ashton, et Ashton savait tout.

 

«  **Depuis que mes frères n'habitent plus ici, mes parents ont pris l'habitude de passer le vendredi soir et le samedi matin dans notre maison de campagne. Un moment rien que pour eux. Une mini lune de miel hebdomadaire, quoi.**  », expliqua Luke en souriant tendrement. Il aimait le fait que ses parents s'aimaient toujours autant après tant de temps. Michael hocha de la tête une fois avant de rouvrir la bouche.

 

«  **Tu as des frères ?**  », questionna-t-il avec timidité. Il lui semblait bizarre de se rendre compte qu'il connaissait tellement de choses sur ce qui animait Luke mais ne connaissait pas les détails de sa vie familiale. Luke se leva et revint rapidement se rassoir près de Michael. Il déposa un gros livre sur ses genoux. Il ouvrit la première page et fit signe à son ami de continuer à le feuilleter. Sous les yeux du punk défilaient des photos de trois jeunes garçons blonds à des âges différents.

 

«  **J'ai deux grands frères. Lui, c'est Ben et là, c'est Jack. Ils sont partis étudier dans une autre ville et ont prit un appartement ensemble. Ils vont rentrer pour les vacances, si jamais tu veux les rencontrer.**  », proposa Luke en souriant avec tendresse aux clichés qu'il redécouvrait avec Michael.

 

«  **Tu voudrais que je les rencontre ?**  », demanda Michael, la surprise se peignant sur les traits fatigués de son visage. Combien d'heures avait-il dormi depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus ? Luke glissa son pouce subrepticement sur la joue de l'autre garçon.

 

«  **Bien sûr. Si je pouvais je t’emmènerais à une réunion de famille pour te présenter tout le monde. Mes grands-parents, mes tantes, mes oncles, mes cousins. Mes frères. Je....**  », hésita Luke avant de continuer. «  **Je leur ai déjà parlé de toi.**  », confia-t-il avec un sourire timide et les joues rosissantes.

 

«  **Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?**  », s'écria Michael en baissant soudainement le regard sur une photo de Luke qui devait avoir douze ou treize ans. Il caressa son visage de son index sans même s'en rendre compte.

 

«  **Pourquoi pas ?**  », répondit Luke, totalement confus de la réponse du punk.

 

«  **Je ne pensais juste pas que tu voudrais qu'ils sachent... pour moi.**  », murmura Michael sans relever le regard. «  **C'est à cette époque là que je t'ai connu.**  », dit-il en continuant de caresser le visage rond et poupin du Luke en photo.

 

Luke s'agenouilla sur le canapé pour retirer l'album photo des mains de Michael et le poser sur la petite table derrière lui avant de grimper sur les genoux du garçon, un genou de chaque côté de ses hanches. Il porta ses mains sur les joues de Michael et maintint son visage face au sien, son regard sérieux et lourd de sens.

 

«  **Michael...**  », souffla-t-il avant de tousser pour reprendre d'une voix plus assurée. «  **Je n'ai pas honte de toi. Je n'ai jamais eu honte de toi ou de ce que je ressentais pour toi. Mes frères savent pour toi depuis le collège. Ils savent que tu es celui qui m'a fait douter ma sexualité et découvrir que j'étais gay. Ils savent que c'est à toi que je pensais quand je me masturbais dans ma chambre. Ils savent que chaque fois que je rentrais en souriant des cours, c'est parce que tu avais fait quelque chose qui m'avait rendu heureux. Ils savent qu'on est amis. Ils savent qu'on s'est embrassés. Parce que je n'aurais jamais honte de toi. Mes parents ne savent pas que je suis gay – enfin je ne leur ai jamais dit officiellement – parce que j'attendais d'avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie qui vaudrait la peine de le leur avouer. Tu es cette personne. Je veux que le monde entier sache que tu es dans ma vie, Mikey.**  », lâcha-t-il avec émotion et détermination.

 

Il trouvait totalement incroyable que Michael remettre en question son existence entière quand il s'agissait du regard du monde sur lui. Michael mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour l'empêcher de trembler. Luke ne savait pas, ne connaissait pas les heures passées seul dans sa chambre à entendre certaines paroles en boucle dans sa tête. Luke ne connaissait pas les cris, les insultes et les regards. Il ne savait pas et pourtant il avait trouvé quoi dire. Il avait les bons mots, les mots justes. Ceux qui arrêtaient les saignements et la douleur dans la poitrine de Michael.

 

«  **Tu portais un tee-shirt bleu et un short noir.**  », murmura Michael, ses mains posées sur les cuisses de Luke qui encerclaient toujours son bassin.

 

«  **Quoi ?**  ».

 

«  **La première fois que je t'ai vu. Tu portais un tee-shirt bleu trop grand et un short. Tu avais ton sac à dos posé à tes pieds. Tu était appuyé à un arbre dans la cour du collège. Tu semblais chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un des yeux. Quand je t'ai vu, quelque chose s'est mis en place en moi. Je ne saurais pas te dire quoi ni même pourquoi mais quelque chose s'est mis en place. Tu as souri d'un seul coup, faisant se retrousser ton nez et j'ai envié la personne à qui tu souriais. Tu lui donnais tellement de lumière. Et, dans le fond de mon esprit, je me suis dit qu'un jour – un jour – j'aimerais que tu me souris comme tu lui avais souri. Juste pour avoir l'impression de vivre durant quelques secondes. Tu me donnais la sensation de ne plus me noyer, Luke.**  », expliqua Michael. Ses doigts se crispèrent inconsciemment dans le tissu du jean de Luke, son toucher tendu mais pas au point d'être douloureux.

 

«  **Et tu penses que j'aurais honte de toi ?!**  », s'écria Luke avec surprise. «  **Merde, Michael. Est-ce que tu ne comprends pas que j'aime ta façon d'aimer le monde entier même quand celui-ci ne te le rends pas ?! Ton c?ur est un trésor et je le protégerais autant que je le pourrais. Je veux garder cette lumière en toi, cette candeur qui te fait aimer malgré tout. Malgré toi-même. Tu es la plus belle personne que je n'ai jamais rencontrée.**  », confia Luke, ses yeux s'adoucissant à chaque nouvelle phrase jusqu'à se remplir d'affection sous lui qui le regardait comme s'il ne comprenait pas. En ne comprenant pas. Michael ne savait pas quoi répondre alors il fixa simplement Luke en silence.

 

«  **Tu veux aller te coucher ?**  », proposa Luke en glissant son pouce sous les yeux cernés de Michael. «  **Tu as l'air épuisé.**  », continua-t-il. Michael ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement.

 

«  **J'ai eu une semaine difficile.**  », dit Michael puis acquiesça. Luke éteint la télé et laissa la boîte de pizza non terminée sur la table basse avec l'album photo. Il y avait des priorités et ranger la maison passait après le bien-être de Michael. Il attrapa la main de Michael et monta les escaliers avec lui en éteignant les lumières sur leur passage.

 

«  **Tu aurais un tee-shirt à me passer pour dormir ?**  », posa Michael quand il vit Luke se déshabiller. Luke était assez pudique en temps normal mais il n'avait pas peur du regard de l'autre garçon. Il tendit la main vers sa commode derrière Michael.

 

«  **Sers-toi.**  ».

 

Michael fouilla jusqu'à trouver un tee-shirt assez large à son goût. Il se tourna dos à Luke pour se déshabiller et enfiler le tee-shirt. Une fois changé, il ramassa ses vêtements et les déposa avec délicatesse sur la chaise du bureau de Luke avant de rejoindre ce dernier sous les couvertures. Il s'allongea sur le dos et attendit que Luke éteigne la lumière. Les volets n'étaient pas fermés donc il pouvait toujours deviner le visage de l'autre garçon tout en se sentant à l'aise dans l'obscurité.

 

Luke s'approcha et déposa sa tête sur le torse de Michael qui, lui, déposa sa main droite dans le bas du dos du blond. Luke commença à laisser de petits baisers le long de la mâchoire du punk, sa main caressant son torse avant de descendre un peu plus bas jusqu'à ce que Michael ne l'interrompe en attrapant sa main et la retirant de sur lui. Luke fronça les sourcils quelques secondes avant de demander :

 

«  **Michael ?**  ».

 

Il n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer sa question, n'avait pas besoin de préciser, il savait que Michael avait compris.

 

«  **Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec mon corps. Je ne veux pas que tu sois dégoûté alors je préférerais que.... tu ne me touches pas. Pas pour l'instant.**  », souffla Michael avec honte et tristesse. Luke secoua la tête avec ahurissement à plusieurs reprises avant de se placer sur les cuisses de Michael pour être au-dessus de lui. Il se pencha, ses coudes plantés de chaque côté de la tête de l'autre garçon.

 

«  **Michael. Sérieusement ?**  », demanda-t-il encore, son regard plus doux. Il était en colère mais pas contre Michael. Il était en colère contre ce que Michael ne lui disait pas. Ce gros secret qui faisait du garçon une version fade et brisée de lui-même. Cette pensée déclenchait une rage sans nom en Luke. Il voulait tellement détruire tout ce qui détruisait la confiance de Michael. Luke retira son tee-shirt et attrapa les mains de Michael pour les déposer sur son torse. Il y maintint ses mains pour ne pas qu'il puisse les retirer.

 

«  **Michael. Quand j'étais enfant et adolescent j'étais enrobé. Tu le sais, tu m'as connu à cette époque-là. J'ai toujours été mal dans ma peau à cause de ça mais je n'ai pas peur de ton regard. Parce que je sais que tu m'acceptes exactement comme je suis. Je n'ai pas peur de me mettre à nu devant toi. J'espère que tu n'as pas peur de mon jugement. De mon regard.**  », dit-il en glissant les mains de Michael le long de ses côtés, sur son ventre en les remontant vers ses pectoraux. Pour montrer à Michael qu'il n'y avait pas de limites infranchissables entre eux.

 

«  **Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne suis pas mince, pas beau.**  », souffla Michael, ses yeux ancrés au torse qu'il découvrait du bout des doigts. Ce torse qu'il avait imaginé tellement de fois et qu'il pouvait maintenant toucher.

 

«  **Michael, est-ce que tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ?**  », demanda Luke, lâchant enfin les mains de Michael pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait le toucher tout seul et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'autorisation.

 

«  **Quelle partie ?**  », questionna Michael avec timidité, ses doigts jouant sur les courbes des côtes de Luke qu'il pouvait sentir sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Luke se pencha et l'embrassa avec passion, sa langue entrant directement en contact avec celle de Michael, laissant leurs corps se toucher, s'apprendre. Il l'embrassa plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux hors d'haleine et que leurs souffles soient chaotiques.

 

«  **Celle durant laquelle je t'ai dit que je me masturbais en pensant à toi. Je n'ai jamais imaginé de chanteurs, d'acteurs ou même qui que ce soit d'autre. Quand le désir montait en moi, tu étais la seule personne que j'avais en tête. Tu as nourri mes fantasmes toutes ces années, Mikey. J'ai aimé ton corps avant même de pouvoir te toucher. Tu as été mon idéal bien avant que je ne puisse poser mes mains sur toi.**  », dit-il, le souffle court et son sexe s'éveillant contre la hanche de Michael. «  **Tu le sens ? À quel point je t'aime, à quel point j'aime ton corps ? J'aimerais chaque partie de ton corps, Michael. J'aime chaque partie de toi. Et je jure d'aimer doublement toutes celles que tu détestes. Je te le jure.**  », souffla-t-il avant d'embrasser de nouveau Michael.

 

Cette fois-ci les mains du punk descendirent sur les hanches de Luke, pressant son bassin contre le sien. Ils étaient tous les deux en érection mais Luke savait qu'ils ne feraient rien de poussé. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas prêt et parce que Michael avait besoin de temps. Ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre en s'embrassant comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Michael n'ota pas son tee-shirt mais il ne retint pas ses gémissements, offrant à Luke une partie de lui que personne d'autre n'avait eue avant. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, exténués et transpirants mais sûrs d'une chose : il y avait un espoir. Dans le coeur de Michael, une flamme venait de prendre vie. Avec du temps, peut-être même qu'elle grandirait. Avec du temps, de la patience et l'amour que Luke continuait de lui donner irrémédiablement et inconditionnellement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr : helloimthecaptainofthisship.tumblr.com
> 
> <3


	13. Chapter 13

Luke était toujours endormi et Michael commençait à trouver le temps long. Il était éveillé depuis une heure et il avait déjà fait le tour d'Internet, avait noté les paroles qu'il avait en tête et avait tourné et retourné sans trouver le sommeil. Il se leva sans réveiller le corps recroquevillé à côté du sien et sortit de la chambre. Une fois dans le couloir, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir d'où se trouvait les toilettes. Quand il fut soulagé, Michael descendit les escaliers avec hésitation, pensant prendre juste un verre d'eau avant de remonter. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Andy attablé devant un bol de café.

 

«  **Oh, bonjour Mickey.**  », s'exclama l'homme en lui souriant chaleureusement.

 

«  **Je suis désolé.... Luke m'avait dit que vous ne seriez pas là. Je peux partir si je vous dérange.**  », dit Michael avec précipitation, prêt à faire demi-tour au moindre souffle de l'homme qui le regardait avec de grands yeux et une sorte de terreur. La même terreur que celle qui vivait en Luke. Cette terreur qui lui faisait se demander ce qu'on avait fait à cet enfant pour qu'il soit prêt à effacer son existence pour le bonheur de son entourage.

 

«  **Assied-toi, chéri. Tu veux un chocolat chaud ?**  », demanda Andy en se levant, une casserole déjà dans la main et debout devant la gazinière en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

 

«  **Vous n'êtes pas obligé.**  », souffla Michael. Il se sentait mal à l'aise que quelqu'un se donne tant de mal pour lui.

 

Andy versa la quantité de lait nécessaire dans la casserole et alluma le feu avant de s'agenouiller devant Michael, une main tendre sur son avant bras.

 

«  **Mikey, je ne suis obligé à rien envers toi, tu as raison. Maintenant qu'on est d'accord là-dessus, il va de soi que ce que je te propose, je le fais par plaisir. J'aime que tu sois à la maison, ça me fait plaisir de te faire un chocolat chaud comme je le faisait avec mes autres garçons quand ils étaient petits. J'aime que tu regardes le foot avec nous. J'aime que tu rendes mon fils heureux. Tu n'as pas besoin de douter de ta place ici, d'accord ? Alors, est-ce que tu veux un chocolat ? Et, pour l'amour du ciel, arrête de me vouvoyer !**  », s'exclama Andy en se relevant. Michael lui sourit timidement, l'embarras pouvant se lire à la couleur de ses joues.

 

«  **Je veux bien... s'il te plaît.**  », répondit-il en s'installant de façon plus confortable sur sa chaise.

 

«  **On est rentrés plus tôt, pour répondre à ta question. En temps normal, nous ne sommes pas là le samedi matin, mais Liz avait un rendez-vous ce matin alors nous sommes rentrés plus tôt que prévu. D'où ta surprise.**  », expliqua Andy en cassant les morceaux de chocolat dans le lait bouillant et touilla avec attention avant de remplir une tasse qui portait le prénom de Ben. Michael trouvait étrange qu'on lui laisse la prendre, mais, apparemment, personne n'en prenait ombrage. Il buvait dans la tasse d'un de leur fils, et personne ne disait rien.

 

«  **C'est touchant de voir que vous partez encore en week-end tous les deux.**  », laissa échapper Michael au moment où l'homme déposa la tasse devant lui. Il le remercia d'un signe de tête avant d'enrouler ses doigts autour de la porcelaine. Il ne portait qu'un tee-shirt et un boxer, ne s'attendant pas à être surpris dans la cuisine.

 

«  **Tes parents ne partent plus uniquement tous les deux ?**  », demanda Andy en fouillant dans les placards pour trouver quelque chose à manger. «  **Tu as envie de quelque chose en particulier ? On pourrait passer à la boulangerie avant que Liz et Lukey ne se réveille, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?**  », proposa Andy en se retournant, fermant le placard et faisant face à Michael. Il releva son sourcil en attente de sa réponse comme Luke le faisait si souvent.

 

«  **Mes parents...  ne font plus grand chose ensemble.**  », expliqua Michael avec hésitation. «  **Si vous... si tu veux, oui. Je vais m'habiller, j'arrive.**  », se précipita de répondre Michael. Il laissa sa tasse refroidir sur la table et monta dans la chambre de Luke pour enfiler ses affaires de la veille sans réveiller son ami. Il le regarda dormir quelques secondes avant d'embrasser son front délicatement.

 

Ils se rendirent à la boulangerie en marchant, de la vapeur d'eau se formant devant leurs bouches à cause du froid. Ils discutèrent de foot et de films qu'ils aimaient particulièrement. Michael se relaxait petit à petit. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'un adulte lui demande ce qu'il aimait et encore moins qu'il s'intéresse à la réponse. Quand ils poussèrent la porte d'entrée, ils furent accueillis par l'odeur du café chaud. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine Luke et Liz étaient assis à table.

 

«  **Oh, tu es là !**  », s'écria Luke en se précipitant vers Michael pour le serrer dans ses bras. Andy et Liz échangèrent un regard complice avant que ce premier ne prenne les viennoiseries des mains de Michael, le laissant enlacer Luke avec plus de facilité.

 

«  **J'ai cru que tu étais parti sans me prévenir.**  », souffla Luke, angoissé mais heureux que Michael soit encore là. Michael caressa son dos pour l'apaiser. Il avait oublié que les parents de Luke étaient encore dans la pièce, qu'ils les voyaient enlacés et qu'ils ne disaient rien.

 

«  **Je suis là, Luke.**  », murmura Michael dans l'oreille de Luke, le visage de ce dernier enfouit dans son cou.

 

«  **J'ai cru que tu étais fâché. Que j'avais dit quelque chose qui t'avait fait fuir.**  », confessa Luke en se reculant pour voir le visage de Michael qui lui souriait avec tendresse et bienveillance.

 

«  **Je suis là.**  », répéta Michael en caressant rapidement la joue de Luke.

 

«  **Le petit-déjeuner est servi !**  », s'écria Liz une fois qu'elle eut déposé le panier de viennoiseries sur la table et qu'Andy eut resservi les boissons de tout le monde, ayant fait réchauffer le chocolat chaud de Michael.

 

Ils s'assirent autour de la table, discutant avec bonne humeur et Michael ferma les yeux quelques secondes. S'il faisait un effort, il avait la sensation d'être retourné dans le temps, quand ses parents prenaient le petit-déjeuner avec lui. Quand ils discutaient tous ensemble. Dans cette cuisine qu'il ne connaissait pas, avec ces personnes avec lesquelles il n'avait aucun lien du sang, il était à la maison.

 

Une fois que la vaisselle fut faite et que la radio fut éteinte dans la cuisine, Liz alla se préparer pour son rendez-vous et Andy partit à la douche. Luke et Michael retournèrent dans la chambre du blond.

 

«  **Je ne voulais pas te faire peur ce matin.**  », dit Michael en s'approchant de Luke pour le prendre dans ses bras plus librement. Il n'avait pas pensé à Liz et Andy un peu plus tôt, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, il se sentait plus à même de toucher l'autre garçon comme bon lui semblait.

 

Luke glissa ses bras autour du cou de Michael et le regarda bien dans les yeux, une expression sérieuse au visage.

 

«  **J'ai cru que tu avais eu des regrets ou que tu avais pris peur à cause de ce qu'on a fait hier soir. Je veux que tu me dises si quelque chose te met mal à l'aise.**  », expliqua Luke en caressant avec affection la pommette du garçon qui se tenait face à lui. «  **J'ai besoin de savoir que tu me diras si quelque chose ne va pas.**  »,ajouta-t-il avec une honnêteté et une vulnérabilité désarmante.

 

«  **Jamais, Luke. Jamais. Je ne suis pas trop sûr de comment me comporter ou quoi dire la plupart du temps mais jamais je ne regretterais quoique ce soit avec toi.**  », s'exclama Michael, un peu d'agressivité audible dans sa voix suite à sa détermination.

 

Luke s'approcha assez pour que leurs lèvres se frôlent puis se recula. Il était presque toujours l'instigateur de leurs baisers et il ne voulait pas forcer Michael. Ce dernier le regarda reculer son visage, l'empêchant d'embrasser ses lèvres. Il avança son visage, ses lèvres en avant, réclamant un baiser.

 

«  **Luke.**  », supplia-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Il glissa sa main dans la nuque de Luke et approcha son visage du sien, l'embrassant enfin comme il en mourrait d'envie depuis qu'il s'était réveillé aux côtés de Luke. Ils s'embrassèrent de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres leur fassent mal et que leurs souffles soient chaotiques.

 

Ils se changèrent, se douchèrent et discutèrent de tout et de rien, leurs rires se tissant en un adorable bruit de fond. Ils avaient décidé de passer l'après-midi ensemble avant de se rendre chez Calum.

 

Quand il fut dix-huit heures trente, ils descendirent se préparer. Michael enfila ses chaussures et s'apprêta à sortir. Luke le retint par le bras et lui lança en pleine figure le sweat qu'il lu avait prêté quelques semaines auparavant.

 

«  **Enfile ça, idiot !**  », grogna-t-il avec plus d'affection que de colère. Andy arriva derrière eux, une main sur la hanche.

 

«  **Vous voulez que je vous dépose ?**  », demanda-t-il, sa main se tendant vers le meuble sur lequel étaient rangées les clés.

 

«  **Non, merci. Ce n'est pas loin à pieds.**  », répondit Michael avec empressement. Andy fronça les sourcils puis sourit.

 

«  **Okay, mais je viens vous chercher. Peu importe l'heure. Et si vous restez dormir, vous me le dîtes, je viendrais vous chercher demain matin.**  », annonça-t-il avec bonne humeur avant de venir caresser chacune de leurs épaules en souriant. «  **Amusez-vous bien.**  », dit-il en retournant dans le salon sans se retourner sur les deux garçons.

 

«  **Il va vraiment venir nous chercher ?**  », demanda Michael dans un murmure à l'attention de Luke. Ce dernier le regarda bizarrement avant de répondre.

 

«  **Ben oui, c'est mon père. C'est normal, non ?**  », répliqua-t-il en fermant son manteau. Michael haussa les épaules et n'ajouta rien d'autre. Il lia sa main à celle de Luke et ils partirent à pieds. Michael était heureux d'aller chez Calum : là-bas il avait ses repères et se habitudes. Il partait de sa deuxième maison pour se rendre dans la première. Avec toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chères. À cet instant, Michael fut surpris de se rendre compte qu'il était heureux. Profondément heureux. Il regarda Luke sans rien dire mais remercia les cieux d'avoir mis ce garçon sur son chemin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr : helloimthecaptainofthisship.tumblr.com
> 
> <3


	14. Chapter 14

Joy ouvrit la porte avec enthousiasme et gaîté. Michael s'approcha sans aucune hésitation et la serra contre son torse, ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille, son visage niché dans le creux de son cou. Elle déposa sa main sur son crâne et sourit tendrement.

 

«  **Bonsoir, mon chéri.**  », souffla-t-elle assez fort pour que Luke puisse l'entendre. Elle le garda contre elle quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il recula et la regarda avec un sourire que Luke n'avait encore jamais vu sur son visage : un sourire détendu et serein.

 

«  **Bonsoir, Ma.**  », la salua-t-il à son tour avant de tendre la main vers Luke. «  **Joy, je te présente Luke.**  ». Luke s'avança et lui serra la main avec maladresse et timidité. Il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les parents et cette femme semblait être très proche de Michael, il devait lui faire bonne impression.

 

«  **Oh, le fameux Luke.**  », dit-elle, se recula pour les laisser entrer et déposa sa main sur l'épaule du punk avec un sourire maternel. Dans le salon, Calum et Ashton étaient déjà assis l'un à côté de l'autre et semblaient lancés dans une discussion animée et joyeuse.

 

Luke se retourna pour se rendre compte que Michael avait suivi Joy dans une autre pièce de la maison. C'était comme regarder le garçon rentrer à la maison après des mois de voyage.

 

«  **Hey.**  », dit-il à l'attention des deux autres garçons, s'avança pour prendre place à leurs côtés sans pouvoir s'empêcher de chercher la silhouette mince de celui qui avait volé son coeur plus rapidement qu'il ne battait. Tout avait été si rapide, si enivrant et si libérateur par la même occasion.

 

«  **Lukey !**  », s'exclama Ashton en le prenant rapidement dans ses bras sans quitter sa place, Calum lui serra l'épaule avec un sourire complice.

 

«  **Les pizzas ne devraient pas tarder. On peut se mettre un film, ou faire un jeu ou peu importe. Je suis content que vous soyez tous là.**  », dit Calum avec enthousiasme. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Luke pouvait voir la ressemblance entre Calum et sa mère. Ils étaient le portrait craché l'un de l'autre. Luke savait qu'il ressemblait au mélange de ses deux parents et qu'il était le portrait craché de ses deux frères. Il se demanda si Michael ressemblait plus à son père ou à sa mère. Il se le demanda sincèrement et une vague de tristesse s'abattit sur lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait se passer en privé pour que Michael flanche si souvent devant ses yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que Michael ne parlait jamais de ses parents, de sa vie de famille ? Luke ne savait même pas s'il avait des frères et s?urs ou s'il était seul à tout supporter sur ses frêles épaules.

 

«  **Combien je te dois ? Pour ma part de pizza.**  », demanda Luke pour se changer les idées. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui clochait pour que Michael soit si malheureux, mal aimé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Michael semblait plus proche de Joy que de sa propre mère.

 

Calum le regarda avec de grands yeux choqués et surpris.

 

«  **Non mais t'es barge ?! Je vous invite alors tu ne paies rien !**  », s'exclama-t-il avec agressivité et colère. Luke leva une main pour s'excuser.

 

«  **Désolé, ça me paraissait juste normal de partager les frais.**  », expliqua-t-il. Calum secoua la tête à plusieurs reprises sans le quitter du regard, déposant sa main sur la cuisse d'Ashton qui ne disait rien et les regardait chacun leur tour.

 

«  **Je ne sais pas dans quelle normalité tu vis, mais chez nous, quand on invite, on ne partage pas les frais. Je ne vais pas demander à Mikey de me rembourser la lessive qu'il prend quand il fait sa lessive ici, ou demander à Ash de me donner une participation pour quand il prend sa douche chez moi. Je t'invite, tu viens, tu profites et tu ne me parles jamais d'argent, on est bien clairs ?!**  », demanda-t-il, ses sourcils froncés et un air buté au visage. Luke ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et il hocha simplement de la tête en réponse. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour que Calum s''énerve de la sorte.

 

La sonnette retentit et Joy se précipita pour ouvrir et payer les pizzas avant d'appeler les garçons à manger dans la cuisine. Quand Luke entra dans la pièce, il découvrit le punk assis sur le plan de travail en train de discuter joyeusement avec Joy tout en la regardant disposer les pizzas dans des assiettes. Il la regardait avec tellement de tendresse et de respect que Luke dut se retenir pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais vu Michael si rayonnant et ouvert avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui, Calum ou Ashton. Il semblait être quelqu'un d'autre. Il ressemblait à un enfant le matin de Noël. Luke était appuyé au chambranle de la porte, regardant uniquement Michael quand ce dernier le remarqua enfin. Il lui sourit grandement en tendant la main vers lui. Luke n'hésita pas à s'avancer pour se coller au corps qui lui manquait tellement bien qu'ils soient seulement à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre.

 

La présence de Joy ne le dérangeait pas, ne le mettait pas mal à l'aise. Il se colla au côté gauche de Michael, ce dernier toujours assis sur le plan de travail avec ses jambes dans le vide. Il déposa un petit baiser sur la joue de Luke et glissa sa main dans son dos, pour le garder contre lui.

 

«  **Cal, sors ta langue de la bouche d'Ash et vient manger, bordel !**  », appela Michael en riant déjà de la tête que tireraient ses amis en entrant.

 

«  **Ta gueule.**  », cria Calum en réponse avant d'entrer dans la cuisine en courant. C'était une ambiance que Luke n'avait jamais connue avec Michael comme acteur de la scène. Ils avaient passé du temps avec leurs deux amis mais jamais en dehors du lycée. Il semblait que Michael avait déposé le poids qui l'accablait à l'entrée de cette maison. Ses grands yeux brillaient, ses joues rosissaient à force de sourire et Luke était présent pour en être témoin.

 

Ashton entra et s'assit en souriant à Joy, comme s'il la connaissait déjà depuis longtemps. Est-ce qu'Ashton était venu si souvent chez Calum qu'il faisait comme chez lui ? Michael descendit du plan de travail en faisant attention à ne pas taper dans Luke par inadvertance et tendit le bras pour attraper un verre dans le placard au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il ne demandait pas la permission, n'hésitait pas non plus à prendre ce qu'il voulait et Luke aimait le voir se comporter de cette manière.

 

Ils attrapèrent tous leur assiette que Joy avait mises à leur disposition avant de se diriger dans le salon. La mère de Calum leur annonça qu'elle allait dans sa chambre mais qu'ils pouvaient la déranger s'ils avaient besoin. Luke était le dernier dans la cuisine en train de réfléchir à la boisson qu'il voulait quand Calum apparut à ses côtés en le faisant sursauter.

 

«  **Hey.**  », dit le brun, une main passant nerveusement dans sa nuque.

 

«  **Hey**  », sourit Luke, son verre rempli de Sprite à la main et son assiette de pizza de l'autre. Il allait sortir quand le regard baissé de Calum attira son attention. «  **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**  », questionna-t-il avec anxiété.

 

«  **Je suis désolé, d'avoir crié tout à l'heure.**  », marmonna Calum et Luke dut réfléchir deux secondes pour trouver de quoi voulait parler le garçon. Il avait haussé le ton, il est vrai, mais Luke n'avait pas pris la mouche. Ils étaient amis et il était normal de perdre son tempérament de temps en temps. Luke ne connaissait pas assez Calum pour avoir lu quoique ce soit dans ses remontrances.

 

«  **Pas de soucis.**  », dit Luke en souriant timidement mais Calum hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

 

«  **Non, je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à toi. C'est juste que....**  », il inspira profondément deux fois de suite, pour calmer sa colère, pour réunir ses idées et ne pas laisser son émotion prendre le dessus. «  **C'est juste que j'entends Michael me dire la même chose à longueur de temps alors qu'il fait partie de la famille. Il est toujours en train de proposer de payer pour ses dépenses, à refuser de venir pour ne pas qu'on le prenne pour un profiteur. Et ça me fout en rogne à chaque fois mais je me retiens de l'engueuler parce qu'il n'est pas responsable. Je serre les dents et je ne dis rien. Sauf que de t'entendre me dire les mêmes âneries, j'ai perdu les pédales. Je suis désolé. Sincèrement.**  », expliqua Calum en décalant son poids d'un pied sur l''autre. Luke pouvait bien voir que c'était quelque chose qui tenait vraiment à c?ur à son ami. Il déposa sa main sur son épaule après avoir déposé son assiette sur l'îlot central.

 

«  **Je comprends, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je sais ce que c'est de souffrir à la place de Michael.**  », souffla Luke en serrant la mâchoire. Calum releva le visage et le fixa longuement.

 

«  **Je suppose que oui, en effet.**  », lâcha-t-il. Il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche mais les cris de Michael et Ashton les interrompirent. Ils rirent et les rejoignirent. Cette conversation n'était pas terminée, mais ils la finiraient un autre jour, à un autre endroit. Ils avaient des choses à se dire, des choses à partager sur ce qu'impliquait le fait d'aimer Michael.

 

La soirée passa rapidement entre des rires, des discussions légères et plusieurs films. Ils partageaient des moments de tendresse et d'amitié sans laisser le reste du monde les déranger ou ajouter du poids sur leurs épaules. Ils n'étaient que des adolescents qui géraient déjà beaucoup plus de choses qu'ils ne le devraient. Ils appréciaient ces moments de calme dans la tempête de leurs vies.

 

«  **Pour dormir, vous pouvez prendre la chambre de Mali.**  », annonça Calum à Luke et Michael en passant son bras autour de la taille d'Ashton pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas concerné par cette annonce. Ils dormiraient ensemble comme toutes les fois précédentes.

 

Luke se tourna vers Michael pour savoir s'il voulait rester ou s'il voulait qu'il appelle son père. Michael semblait épuisé et heureux, souriant à Luke sans vraiment répondre à la question tacite entre eux.

 

«  **Okay.**  », dit Luke. Il lia sa main à celle de Michael, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre qui leur était attribuée pour la nuit. Luke envoya rapidement un sms à son père pour le laisser savoir qu'ils resteraient chez Calum pour la nuit. Quand il releva les yeux, Michael était assis sur le lit, les mains posées sur ses cuisses.

 

«  **Mikey ?**  », demanda-t-il dans un murmure. Il s'assit à côté de son ami et glissa sa main dans la sienne. «  **Tout va bien ?**  ».

 

Michael releva son regard et le plongea dans celui de Luke. Il semblait triste tout à coup mais de façon moins intense que d'habitude. Plutôt mélancolique. Il glissa sa main sur la joue de Luke et la laissa là, son pouce passant à plusieurs reprises sur sa pommette gauche.

 

«  **Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal d'avoir une vie différente de la mienne.**  », dit Michael sans détourner les yeux. Luke commença à lui répondre mais Michael lui fit signe de se taire. «  **Non, je sais que tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas le cas, mais je te connais un peu maintenant, Luke. J'aime à penser que je t'ai toujours connu. Tu as un c?ur tendre et pur et je sais que, d'une certaine façon, tu t'en veux de cette vie que tu mènes et que je n'ai pas connue. Ma normalité n'est pas la tienne, mon père ne viendrait jamais me chercher à une soirée, même si je le suppliais. Tu as le droit d'apprécier ça, tu as le droit d'être heureux avec ta famille, d'accord ? Mes parents.... ne font pas vraiment partie de ma vie mais j'ai une famille. Joy, David, Mali et Calum sont ma famille, le sont depuis bien longtemps.**  », Michael déglutit bruyamment et une larme roula le long de sa joue. Luke sentit son c?ur se serrer et son premier instinct fut de l'effacer. Sauf qu'il ne le fit pas. Il écouta la suite de ce que Michael avait à lui dire. «  **Et même si ça me terrifie, tu es ma famille aussi, Luke. Avec toi, je suis moi. Ça me prendra du temps avant d'être totalement ouvert avec toi, ça me prendra du temps à me comporter avec toi comme je le fais avec Calum. Mais tu es ma famille. Tu as le droit d'être heureux avec ta vie parce que, bien que la mienne soit bancale, elle me donne des raisons d'être heureux. Tu me rends heureux.**  », conclut-il en s'approchant de Luke pour l'embrasser avec toute la dévotion et l'amour dont il était capable. Il ne le disait pas mais Luke comprenait. Il comprenait dans la façon dont les mains de Michael glissèrent dans son dos, la façon dont ses lèvres embrassaient les siennes. Il comprenait à la façon dont le c?ur de Michael battait la chamade sous la paume de sa main. Michael l'aimait. À sa façon, en silence mais il l'aimait et Luke sentit son monde tourner de nouveau. Il rendait Michael heureux et c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Savoir que les blessures qu'il portait se soignaient, guérissaient et qu'un jour il serait capable de cueillir le bonheur à sa portée sans se sentir coupable. Sans avoir l'impression qu'il ne le méritait pas. Parce que Michael méritait le monde entier et Luke était prêt à se battre pour le lui donner.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr : helloimthecaptainofthisship.tumblr.com
> 
> <3


	15. Chapter 15

Quelque chose avait changé en Michael, quelque chose de plus doux avait pris la place de cette lancinante douleur qui brillait auparavant dans ses yeux. Il semblait en paix, réconcilié avec lui-même. Ce dimanche-là, Michael refusa qu'Andy le raccompagne chez lui, préférant marcher ou bien même prendre le bus. Luke avait essayé de comprendre, essayé de se mettre à la place de son ami mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne connaissait pas sa situation, sa vie de famille. Les fantômes de son passé qui se faisaient un malin plaisir à le suivre partout où il allait. Luke ne comprenait pas mais il ne posait pas non plus la question. Si Michael voulait lui en parler, il savait où le trouver.

 

La semaine suivante, ils ne se virent pas beaucoup. Michael avait décidé de trouver un concert pour le vendredi soir et avait donc mis toute son énergie à démarcher des bars ou de petites salles qui acceptaient des non-professionnels. Luke, de son côté, se retrouvait à crouler sous la tonne de devoirs que les profs leur donnaient. Les vacances approchaient à grands pas, plus qu'une semaine, ce qui semblait être le déclic de panique dans le corps enseignant. Ils ne se voyaient pas mais ils s'appelaient tous les soirs, s'échangeaient des sms et avaient même réussi à discuter sur Skype un soir quand Liz avait laissé son fils en paix à propos de son sourire béat. Elle devait bien se douter de qu'il s'agissait mais Luke ne dirait rien tant que rien ne serait officiel et que Michael ne serait pas à l'aise avec cette idée de former un couple.

 

Vendredi était encore là et Luke devait attendre seize heures avant de pouvoir sortir du lycée et se déclarer en week-end. Sa mère le laissait plus ou moins sortir, sa colère étant redescendue concernant le piercing. Comme elle l'avait si bien dit : «  **Te punir ne te fera pas l'enlever de toute façon.**  ». Luke se réjouissait de rentrer chez lui pour se doucher et se changer avant de rejoindre Michael au bar dans lequel il jouerait ce soir. Monsieur Turner parlait lentement, son regard se posant régulièrement sur Luke pour l'empêcher de baisser le regard sur son téléphone. Le problème était que Monsieur Turner était un des amis de sa mère et qu'elle saurait donc forcément s'il se faisait prendre. Quand le prof se retourna vers le tableau pour y noter les exercices qu'ils auraient à faire durant le week-end, Luke répondit rapidement au sms de Michael qui lui demandait à quelle heure il finissait.

 

«  _Dans 10 minutes._  », tapa-t-il avant de repousser son téléphone au fond de sa poche. Michael était déjà au bar en train de mettre en place son matériel et Calum et Ashton devaient finir en même temps que Luke ce qui leur laisserait une dizaine de minutes pour discuter devant la grille du lycée avant qu'ils ne prennent chacun leur route. Les deux garçons devaient se joindre à eux pour le concert quand la mère d'Ashton sera rentrée de son travail. Calum avait proposé de jouer les baby-sitters avec son petit-ami de façon si naturel qu'Ashton n'avait pas pu lui dire non.

 

La sonnerie retentit enfin et Luke fut un des premiers à passer la porte en soupirant de soulagement. Encore une semaine et il serait en vacances. Une semaine et ses frères allaient rentrer à la maison. Luke aimait avoir la maison pour lui seul, aimait être au calme. Pourtant il avait toujours hâte que ses frères rentrent de l'université et que leurs rires bruyants viennent peupler son quotidien.

 

Luke s'appuya contre la grille, surveillant la foule d'élèves pour y trouver ses amis quand deux bras se glissèrent autour de sa taille. Luke se retourna vivement prêt à frapper la personne qui osait le toucher avant de tomber nez à nez avec Michael.

 

«  **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je te croyais au bar...**  », dit-il en déposant son regard sur le visage de son ami. Le punk avait l'air fatigué mais pas aussi épuisé que la semaine précédente ce qui devait être une bonne chose. Par contre quelque chose était différent : ses cheveux n'étaient plus verts mais blanc et noir. Une mèche noire passait au milieu de son crâne jusque sur son front et les deux bandes de cheveux sur le côté de son crâne étaient blanches. Il ressemblait à un putois. «  **Tes cheveux.**  », murmura Luke en glissant son doigt dans la frange de Michael pour la dégager de son ?il gauche dans lequel elle ne faisait que tomber.

 

«  **Tu aimes ?**  », demanda Michael avec timidité. Il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure comme si la réponse de Luke avait tout l'importance au monde. Et probablement que c'était le cas pour Michael. Luke déposa sa main dans la nuque de l'autre garçon pour approcher son visage du sien, leurs yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de l'autre.

 

«  **Michael, rien de ce que tu peux dire ou faire ne fera que je t'aimerais moins, d'accord ? Mais tu es magnifique comme ça. J'aime vraiment beaucoup.**  », glissa-t-il puis l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Il n'en avait rien à faire du regard des autres mais ils étaient quand même devant le lycée. Il l'embrassa une deuxième fois quand la voix de Calum les fit sursauter.

 

«  **Prenez une chambre pour l'amour de dieu !**  ». Quand ils se séparèrent, Ashton et Calum étaient à leurs côtés, Calum debout derrière Ashton avec ses bras autour de sa taille et son menton sur son épaule. Luke ne savait pas s'ils avaient conscience du fait qu'ils étaient toujours en contact l'un avec l'autre. Même en cours. Même au self, et surtout en dehors du lycée.

 

«  **Toi, ta gueule.**  », marmonna Michael en adressant un fuck à son meilleur ami accompagné d'un sourire taquin.

 

«  **De toutes façons, on doit y aller. À ce soir, et soyez sages !** », lâcha Calum après qu'Ashton ait prit Luke dans ses bras et lui ait adressé un tendre sourire. Il faudrait qu'ils se fassent une soirée juste Luke et Ashton, comme au bon vieux temps.

 

«  **On ne fera rien que tu ne feras pas, promis !**  », cria Michael en réponse, sa main se glissant dans celle de Luke par réflexe, sans vraiment qu'il n'y prête attention. Une fois seuls, ils se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

 

«  **Je voulais te faire une surprise.**  », dit Michael en réponse à la question que Luke avait posée plusieurs minutes auparavant. «  **Et puis, tu me manquais.**  », ajouta-t-il timidement. Luke caressa sa joue et l'embrassa rapidement.

 

«  **Je dois passer à la maison pour me changer et me doucher et je te rejoins au bar ou tu veux venir avec moi ?**  », demanda Luke, remontant la lanière de son sac sur son épaule droite. Michael fronça les sourcils.

 

«  **A vrai dire, j'aurais voulu que tu viennes dormir à la maison ce soir, si ça te dit.**  », murmura Michael, prêt à retirer sa phrase à la moindre réaction négative de Luke. Ce dernier n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois avant d'accepter. Si Michael se sentait prêt à l'inviter chez lui, alors Luke irait.

 

«  **Okay. Je passe prendre des affaires alors. Tu viens avec moi, ou tu es attendu au bar ?**  », questionna Luke. Michael commença à avancer dans la direction du centre-ville.

 

«  **Je viens.**  ».

 

Luke prépara un sac avec quelques affaires et son chargeur de téléphone avant de laisser un mot à sa mère, lui demandant de le rappeler dans la soirée. De toute façon, Liz et Andy ne seraient pas là ce soir, mais Luke voulait les prévenir de toute façon.

 

«  **Tu leur dis que tu ne seras pas là même s'ils ne dorment pas chez toi ce soir?**  », demanda Michael avec surprise. Luke ferma la porte d'entrée à clé et passa la lanière de son sac sur son épaule pour ensuite reprendre la main de Michael dans la sienne.

 

«  **Ouais. On ne sait jamais s'ils appellent sur le fixe ou que, comme la semaine dernière, ils rentrent plus tôt que prévu ; je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent.**  », expliqua Luke et Michael hocha de la tête à plusieurs reprises comme si les phrases prenaient sens. Luke s'étonnait toujours des questions de Michale. Est-ce que ses parents n'en avaient rien à faire de savoir où était leur fils ?! En y réfléchissant, toutes les fois où Michael avait dormi chez Luke jamais il n'avait pris la peine de prévenir qui que ce soit.

 

«  **Oh.**  », dit simplement Michael.

 

Le concert de ce soir était plus long que la dernière fois et Michael eut la possibilité de chanter sept chansons dont une de sa plume. Luke ne savait même pas qu'il écrivait ni ne composait et il ne put empêcher son c?ur de se gonfler de fierté et d'amour pour ce garçon qui, devant des inconnus, livrait son c?ur à travers des mots et des accords.

 

«  _Wake me up now, and tell me this is all a bad dream_  
 _All the songs that I wrote, all the wrongs that I hoped would erase from your memory_ ».

 

Luke ferma les yeux. La chanson n'était pas pour lui, enfin, pas pour le lui actuel. Elle était pour la version de lui-même qui quitterait bientôt Michael et cette idée lui faisait mal. Même s'ils n'avaient rien rendu d'officiel, Michael savait – il devait savoir – à quel point Luke l'aimait.

 

«  _I wish I could've made you stay_  
 _And I'm the only one to blame_  
 _I know that it's a little too late_  
 _This is everything I didn't say_  »

 

La voix de Michael allait directement dans ses tripes, au fond de son âme dans laquelle elle gravait cette douleur sans nom qui habitait Michael. Cette semaine il avait semblé aller mieux mais pourrait-il un jour réellement se sentir bien ?! Luke l'espérait. Quand les chansons furent finies, Luke se laissa quelques instants pour se calmer et laisser sa tristesse se terrer au fond de lui. Il ne voulait pas que Michael la voit. Cette chanson était magnifique et Luke était fier de Michael ; pourtant la crainte qu'elle renfermait était toujours la même depuis le début : Luke allait partir.

 

Michael était en train d'enrouler un câble quand il aperçut enfin Luke du coin de l'oeil. Il déposa le câble dans une caisse en plastique avant de se tourner vers le blond. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

 

«  **Alors ?**  », demanda-t-il, peu sûr de lui et hésitant comme à son habitude quand il demandait l'avis de Luke. Ce dernier s'approcha et le serra fortement dans ses bras, n'en ayant rien à faire de la transpiration qui coulait encore sur les bras du punk suite à l'exposition des projecteurs.

 

«  **Je suis tellement fier de toi, Mikey.**  », souffla-t-il. Il déposa sa bouche sur la peau du cou du punk et se recula pour plonger son regard dans le sien. «  **Tu étais génial!**  », s'exclama-t-il. Quelque chose sonnait faux mais Michael préférait qu'ils soient seuls pour en parler. Calum et Ashton n'avaient pas pu venir suite à un retard de la mère de ce dernier donc, une fois que Michael eut remballer ses affaires, ils partirent. Michael n'habitait pas trop loin. Ils ne dirent rien pendant le trajet, se tenant simplement la main.

 

La maison de Michael était petite mais assez jolie. Les lumières étaient allumées et Luke manqua de s'arrêter en plein milieu de la rue. Les parents de Michael étaient là ?! Luke n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ça...

 

Michael poussa la porte d'entrée et retira ses chaussures. Luke l'imita sans même parler ni même poser de questions. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Il se sentait mal à l'aise et crut qu'il allait vomir. Michael lui prit la main et l'attira dans la cuisine. Une femme blonde y était et Luke la salua avec une voix tremblante.

 

«  **Bonsoir.**  ». Elle releva la tête du magazine qu'elle était en train de lire mais ne répondit pas. Elle posa son regard sur Michael et reprit sa lecture sans un mot. Michael ne sembla pas s'offusquer et se dirigea vers le frigo.

 

«  **Tu as faim ?**  », demanda-t-il à l'attention de Luke. Celui-ci avait une boule dans la gorge et il ne pensait pas qu'aucune nourriture pourrait y descendre mais son estomac gargouillait.

 

« **Oui.**  », croassa-t-il. Michael regarda dans le frigo puis referma la porte.

 

«  **Vous avez déjà mangé ?**  », demanda-t-il à sa mère, son regard empli d'espoir posé sur elle. Sans lever la tête elle marmonna : «  **On ne sait jamais où tu es, on allait pas t'attendre.**  ». Luke avait envie d'hurler, de crier et de lancer la première chose qui lui viendrait sous la main à la tête de cette femme.

 

« **Je vous avais dit que j'avais un concert ce soir.**  », répliqua Michael sans se laisser démonter par le manque de chaleur de cette femme qui était sa mère.

 

«  **Ah oui, Monsieur est musicien, j'avais oublié.**  », le dénigra-t-elle avec sécheresse. Michael se recroquevilla sur lui-même comme si on venait de le chiffonner. Il ouvrit la bouche pour prendre à nouveau la parole mais Luke fut plus rapide. Il attrapa la main de son ami et murmura à son attention : «  J'ai pas si faim au final. Je suis fatigué. ». Michael déposa son regard sur Luke et hocha de la tête. Il avait compris.

 

Ils montèrent à l'étage après avoir récupéré la guitare de Michael et la caisse en plastique dans laquelle se trouvaient ses câbles et tout son nécessaire.

 

«  **Je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger.**  », prévint Michael en poussant la porte de sa chambre. La pièce était assez grande et emplie de carnet, de guitares, et de posters de groupes de rock. À droite il y avait une porte qui menait à la petite salle de bain privative du garçon. Luke posa la caisse sur le bureau et se tourna vers Michael.

 

«  **J'en ai rien à faire, Mike. Je veux être avec toi, peu importe l'état de ta chambre.**  », sourit-il avec timidité et chaleur. Il s'approcha de Michael et le prit dans ses bras. Le punk lui rendit son étreinte en silence. Quand ils se séparèrent, Luke s'assit sur le lit.

 

«  **Je vais prendre ma douche, ça te dérange de la prendre ensuite ?**  », demanda Michael, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Luke fit signe que non de la tête et se laissa tomber allongé sur le lit. Il était exténué par sa semaine de lycée et par toutes les émotions qu'ils avaient vécues ce soir. Il haïssait cette femme qui détruisait Michael à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche sans même s'en rendre compte. Au bout d'un moment, Luke s'étonna de ne pas voir revenir Michael et il se redressa sur ses coudes. D'après le radio-réveil, l'autre garçon était sous l'eau depuis plus de vingt minutes. En temps normal, Luke n'aurait rien dit mais son instinct lui criait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il poussa avec hésitation la porte de la salle de bain avant de s'y précipiter. Michael était assis sous l'eau, ses vêtements toujours sur le dos et des larmes sur son visage inondé. Sans même y réfléchir, Luke se mit à genoux à côté de Michael et coupa l'eau de sa main droite. Il attira le punk contre lui et, contre toute attente, celui-ci se laissa faire.

 

«  **Michael...**  », souffla Luke avec tendresse et panique. «  **Michael, je suis là.**  », dit-il et Michael crispa sa main sur son avant bras en signe qu'il l'entendait bien. Ils restèrent dans cette position durant de longues minutes avant que Luke ne se mette à les bercer, les balançant de droite à gauche.

 

«  **Je voulais....**  », commença Michael avant qu'un sanglot ne l'interrompe. Luke avait mal mais il devait être fort pour Michael, il ne pouvait pas flancher maintenant. «  **Je voulais que tu viennes. Je voulais... créer des souvenirs heureux avec toi dans cette maison. Je pensais qu'elle ferait un effort. Je suis désolé, Luke. Je suis tellement désolé.**  », marmonna-t-il contre l'épaule du blond dans laquelle il avait niché son visage. L'envie de vomir de Luke se fit encore plus prononcée. Michael s'excusait pour le fait que sa mère le détruisait... est-ce qu'il était sérieux ?!

 

Luke se releva et tira Michael à sa suite, lui retirant ses vêtements trempés sans aucune réaction du garçon. Il se déshabilla à son tour et laissa les affaires par terre dans la salle de bain. Il attira ensuite Michael dans la chambre et lui fit enfiler un tee-shirt et un boxer avant d'en faire de même. Quand ils furent tous les deux habillés, Luke les glissa sous la couette. Michael se laissait faire sans rien dire.

 

Luke s'appuya contre la tête de lit avant d'attirer Michael sur lui, un genou de chaque côté de son bassin. Il remonta la couette sur le dos du punk et glissa ses mains dans sa nuque.

 

«  **Michael, je ne veux plus jamais que tu me demandes pardon pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable.**  », dit-il avant de faire le clair dans son esprit. «  **On fera des milliers de souvenirs heureux dans cette maison si tu en as besoin. On aura des souvenirs heureux n'importe où tu le voudras, d'accord ? J'ai entendu ta chanson, Mike. Je t'ai entendu.**  », continua-t-il en fixant Michael pour être sûr qu'il comprenne ce qu'il lui disait. «  **Je t'ai entendu. Et je ne peux pas te promettre de t'aimer à jamais, j'en suis désolé, mais je t'aime suffisamment pour te promettre d'être toujours là pour toi. Je ne vais pas me réveiller un matin et vouloir te quitter. Parce que je t'ai choisi, Michael. Je suis amoureux de toi. Mon avenir je ne le vois qu'avec toi. Alors dis moi les choses qui sont au fond de toi et n'imagine pas qu'il sera trop tard pour que je t'écoute. Je t'écouterai toujours. Je t'aime, Michael. Je t'aime tellement fort, chéri.**  », conclut-il en embrassant les lèvres froides du garçon qui lui faisait face avec des larmes dans les yeux.

 

Luke venait d'avoir un aperçu de ce qui brisait Michael. Et il comprenait. Michael l'embrassa avec plus de ferveur que jamais auparavant. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles soient haletants et que leur peau ne brûle de désir. Luke laissa ses mains découvrir les cuisses et le dos de Michael sans jamais s'approcher de son torse pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Michael, lui, déposait sa bouche sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre, y laissant des baisers et des suçons. Marquant son territoire d'une certaine façon. Luke gémissait mais il ne s'en cachait pas. Si les parents de Michael entendaient, tant pis pour eux. Qu'ils entendent qu'au moins une personne dans cette maison rendait leur garçon heureux.

 

Michael glissa ses mains dans le caleçon du blond et lui demanda du regard s'il pouvait le lui retirer. Luke le fit à sa place et Michael ôta le sien. Ils gardèrent leurs tee-shirts mais leurs sexes pouvaient se toucher à même la peau. C'était un sentiment intense. Luke commença à se frotter contre le punk en l'embrassant.

 

Quand leurs bouches se séparèrent, Luke agrippa les hanches de Michael pour que leurs gestes soient encore plus précis. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de l'autre garçon et lui murmura ce que Michael attendait d'entendre.

 

«  **Faisons de magnifiques souvenirs dans cette maison.**  ».

 

Et pour une fois, quand Michael s'endormit, il avait quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Il avait une raison d'aimer cette maison de nouveau. Il avait le c?ur battant parce que Luke lui redonnait petit à petit toutes les parties de sa vie qu'il croyait avoir perdues. Petit à petit, Luke offrait à Michael la possibilité de regagner sa vie et son amour propre. Il lui donnait une raison de vivre.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr : helloimthecaptainofthisship.tumblr.com
> 
> <3


	16. Chapter 16

Luke avait hésité de longues minutes avant de descendre dans la cuisine pour récupérer de quoi faire leur petit-déjeuner et de le remonter dans la chambre de Michael. Il ne voulait pas obliger Michael à faire face à sa mère parce qu'il pensait que Luke voulait un petit-déjeuner traditionnel. Il poussa la porte et fut accueilli par la tête encore endormie de Michael qui le cherchait du regard.

 

«  **Je suis là.**  », chuchota Luke en déposant le plateau à côté du lit, sur le sol. Il grimpa sous la couette et se recoucha contre le torse chaud de son ami. «  **Je suis allé nous chercher de quoi manger.**  », expliqua-t-il au regard inquisiteur que Michael posa sur lui. Ils se sourirent. Luke passa sa main dans les cheveux bicolores du punk et embrassa son front avec tendresse. «  **Tu as bien dormi ?**  », demanda-t-il en massant la nuque du garçon qui ferma les yeux au toucher.

 

«  **Bien. Mieux que dernièrement.**  », souffla Michael, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres quand il repensa à leur soirée de la veille. «  **Tu m'as donné une bonne raison de bien dormir en même temps.**  », taquina-t-il Luke qui rougit et se tourna pour attraper le plateau et le déposer entre eux sur la couette. Luke était du genre à faire des choses mais à rougir une fois qu'on lui en reparlait après coup. Il n'avait pas honte d'avoir touché Michael de cette façon, il n'avait pas non plus honte de ne pas avoir retenu ses gémissements mais est-ce que Michael était obligé de lui en parler en plein jour ?!

 

Michael regarda ce que Luke avait ramené et un sourire mouillé prit place sur ses lèvres quand il remarqua que son ami lui avait préparé un chocolat chaud. Dans la tasse qui portait son prénom, celle que sa mère lui avait offerte pour ses dix ans. C'était tellement loin.

 

«  **On aurait pu manger en bas, tu sais.**  », dit Michael en enroulant ses doigts autour de la porcelaine. Luke avala sa gorgée de café au lait et baissa le regard sur ses jambes recroquevillées sous lui.

 

«  **Je sais.**  », commença-t-il. «  **Je ne voulais pas t'obliger à voir ta mère après hier soir.**  », lâcha-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans sa tasse et avala une nouvelle gorgée du liquide chaud qui coulait le long de sa gorge.

 

«  **Ce n'est pas de sa faute.**  », murmura Michael, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il voulait dire et de la façon de le formuler. Luke releva la tête à la vitesse de l'éclair, la vague de rage présente la veille s'écroulant de nouveau dans ses entrailles. Michael ne pouvait pas encore trouver des excuses à sa mère. Alors qu'il était assis sous la douche la veille, les larmes sur son visage et le coeur réduit en miettes.

 

«  **Michael.**  », avertit Luke, ne voulant pas entendre un seul mot d'excuse à l'encontre de la seule personne qu'il haïssait. Il ne la connaissait pas, mais il connaissait Michael et savait qu'il ne méritait pas d'être traité de la sorte.

 

«  **Elle vit des choses difficiles.**  », ajouta Michael, cherchant à tout prix à trouver une raison valable au fait que sa propre mère ne lui parlait que pour le descendre plus bas que terre. Luke reposa sa tasse et sortit du lit. Il fit les cents pas au pied du lit, les poings serrés et la respiration hachée. Il n'avait aucun droit d'engueuler Michael pour le fait qu'il défendait sa génitrice, il n'avait aucun droit d'hausser le ton sur son ami et pourtant la rage montait rapidement en lui.

 

«  **Luke.**  », l'appela Michael en déposant à son tour sa tasse sur le plateau qu'il repoussa avec délicatesse pour ne rien renverser. Luke s'était arrêté et se tenait dos à Michael, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et la mâchoire aussi serrée que ses poings. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Peut-être qu'il pourrait en parler avec Calum. Il était fort probable que ce dernier ressente la même colère. « Luke. », répéta Michael, sa voix se brisant sur son appel.

 

«  **Je suis désolé, Mikey. J'ai besoin de me calmer. J'ai besoin de....**  », il ne finit pas sa phrase parce qu'il ne savait pas ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait besoin qu'on lui explique pourquoi des parents détestaient leurs enfants au point de les détruire. Qu'on lui expliquait comment c'était possible. Il n'avait pas d'enfants et pourtant il pouvait d'ors et déjà clamer haut et fort que quand il en aurait il les aimerait de tout son coeur, peu importe leurs choix de vie, peu importe leurs personnalités ou bien même leurs sexualités. Ils seraient une partie de lui. Tout comme Michael l'était. Il aimait Michael même quand il avait tort. Il l'aimait quand il faisait des erreurs et encore plus quand il doutait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'une mère n'en était pas capable ?! Et il n'avait pas encore rencontré le père de Michael.

 

Le punk passa ses jambes au bord du lit et posa ses pieds au sol sans se lever. Il voulait simplement toucher le sol et ne plus devoir admirer le dos tendu de son ami.

 

«  **Je suis désolé.**  », dit Michael en baissant le visage sur ses mains qui jouaient avec la couture de son tee-shirt. Ils avaient remis leurs boxers hier soir avant de s'endormir et Michael avait tenu à garder son tee-shirt. Luke n'avait rien dit.

 

Michael releva la tête quand un bruit sourd éclata dans la chambre. Luke venait de taper du poing sur le bureau du punk, faisant tomber la caisse en plastique qui abritait les câbles et tout le matériel de Michael.

 

«  **Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre me demander pardon pour des choses dont tu n'es pas responsable ! Putain, Michael. Mais merde ! Ouvre-les yeux bordel. J'en ai rien à foutre de savoir pourquoi ta mère te parle de cette façon, ou pourquoi est-ce que tu n'avais pas d'amis au lycée. Je ne veux pas connaître leurs raisons et leurs excuses parce qu'ils ont tort ! Ils ont tous tort ! S'ils ne sont pas à même de voir la personne formidable que tu es alors ils n'en valent pas la peine pour moi. Ils ont tort parce que tu es la personne la plus gentille et attentionnée que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la bonté de ton c?ur, au moins ? Est-ce que tu vois à quel point tu me rends heureux ? À quel point Calum a besoin de toi ? Est-ce que tu comprends que tu vaux la peine qu'on t'aime et que ceux qui ne le font pas sont ceux qui ont tort. Nous ne sommes pas l'exception.**  », cria Luke en fermant les yeux fortement pour ne pas laisser sa colère se transformer en larmes. Michael ne bougeait pas, ne respirait plus non plus. Il n'avait encore jamais entendu Luke lui crier dessus, il ne savait même pas qu'il en était capable.

 

«  **Luke, c'est ma mère.**  », dit simplement Michael comme si ce simple fait devait tout excuser. Luke se tourna vers lui, ses yeux remplis d'éclairs et ses épaules redressées donnant l'impression qu'il était encore plus grand qu'il ne l'était en temps normal.

 

«  **Mais justement !!**  », s’écria le blond, sa main atterrissant avec force sur sa cuisse en un bruit qui fit sursauter Michael. «  **Quand tu viens chez moi, tu t'étonnes toujours de ma relation avec mes parents mais laisse moi te dire une chose. Nous n'avons rien de particulier ou même d'extraordinaire. Nous sommes une famille banale. C'est comme ça que se comporte une famille, Mikey.**  », dit Luke en calmant son ton et s'approchant de quelques pas sans toucher Michael. Le punk abaissa ses épaules et un sanglot quitta sa gorge.

 

«  **C'est la seule famille que j'ai.**  », dit-il, son visage se nichant dans ses mains et Luke l'entoura de ses bras dans la seconde qui suivit. Il le tint contre son torse, sa main caressant les cheveux du garçon en lui murmurant à l'oreille à quel point il l'aimait, lui répétant qu'il était là.

 

«  **Et puis, tu as tort.**  », lâcha Luke en resserrant son étreinte autour du corps frêle. «  **Tu as une famille. Calum, Joy, David et Mali-Koa sont ta famille. Je suis ta famille, Michael. Ça veut dire que même si je suis en colère contre toi ou que je ne suis pas d'accord avec tes choix, je serais toujours là. C'est ça une famille. C'est un endroit où on est libre d'être nous-mêmes, sans aucune contrainte, sans aucun prix à payer en contre-partie. Tu ne dois pas donner des morceaux de toi pour qu'on t'aime en retour. Est-ce que tu comprends ? Une famille t'aime de façon inconditionnelle. Tu mérites que l'on t'aime, Michael. C'est pour cette raison que je ne force pas à être en couple avec moi. Si tu n'es pas prêt, j'attendrais.**  », murmura-t-il, toute son émotion lisible sur les traits de son visage et sur l'éclat de ses iris.

 

«  **Quoi ?**  »

 

«  **Comment ça, quoi ?**  », demanda Luke, pas sûr de quoi ils parlaient. Michael releva le visage, ses sourcils froncés et ses joues humides. Il essuya les larmes d'un revers de la main.

 

«  **Tu crois que j'ai besoin de temps ? Je ne t'ai pas demandé parce que je pensais que... tu ne voulais pas t'afficher avec moi.**  », avoua Michael en mordillant sa lèvre comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il hésitait.

 

«  **Qu'est-ce que tu es con !!**  », lâcha Luke, sa bouche attrapant la lèvre inférieure de Michael entre les siennes. Il laissa leurs langues se reconnaître et ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches du punk pour l'attirer encore plus contre son corps. «  **Je t'ai embrassé devant le lycée, je t'ai embrassé au bar. Je te tiens la main dans la rue, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?! Michael, quand je dis que je suis amoureux de toi, il n'y a pas de close particulière. J'aime tout de toi. Je n'aurais jamais honte de toi, jamais, Michael !**  », expliqua Luke avec véhémence et passion. Tout prenait sens autour de lui quand il était avec Michael. Tout avait une raison d'être, lui y compris.

 

«  **Luke, est-ce que tu veux être mon petit-ami ?**  », souffla Michael, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent lentement, découvrant la bouche de l'autre comme si c'était leur premier baiser. Ça l'était en tant que couple et, bien que ça ne changeait rien, tout était différent pour Michael. Il était en couple avec Luke. Ils étaient un couple.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr : helloimthecaptainofthisship.tumblr.com
> 
> <3


	17. Chapter 17

Ils finirent de manger dans un silence quasi omniprésent, les sons des parents de Michael montant jusqu'à l'étage. Luke pouvait discerner des voix et il était sûr qu'elles n'étaient pas aussi agressives et désagréables que la veille au soir. Il se leva pour prendre sa douche et surprit Michael avec un carnet sur les genoux quand il revint dans la pièce.

 

«  **Avant hier soir, je ne savais pas que tu composais tes propres chansons.**  », dit Luke en enfilant un jean noir. Il était torse nu devant Michael et, pour une des rares fois de sa vie, il ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise. Michael releva les yeux et lui sourit.

 

«  **Il y a encore des choses que tu ne connais pas à propos de moi.**  », répondit-il, taquin et heureux. Luke le regarda longuement, en train de réfléchir et de peser le pour et le contre.

 

«  **Je sais. J'ai hâte de les connaître.**  », souffla-t-il en fouillant dans son sac pour attraper un tee-shirt à l'effigie de Green Day et sortit son gel. Il retourna dans la salle de bain pour se coiffer selon ses goûts. Il lui fallut dix bonnes minutes pour être satisfait. Quand il ressortit, Michael était toujours en train de griffonner des phrases à une vitesse folle. L'inspiration semblait être là. Luke envoya un sms à son père en refermant son sac.

 

«  **Tu pars maintenant ?**  », demanda Michael en fermant son calepin pour ensuite le déposer sur sa table de nuit. Il se leva et s'approcha de Luke, ses bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille. Il posa son visage sur l'épaule de l'autre garçon tout en inspirant son odeur à plein poumons. Tellement de choses avaient changé en quelques semaines mais jamais Michael ne changerait quoique ce soit. Il avait passé des années à se dire qu'il aurait aimé être ami avec Luke et maintenant ils étaient en couple. Il ne l'avait pas encore dit à Calum. Il voulait garder cette nouvelle pour lui durant encore quelques heures. Pour avoir la sensation que cette partie de sa vie lui appartenait vraiment. La partager avec Calum et sa famile lui donnerait une réalité toute autre et, en même temps, elle perdrait de son exotisme.

 

«  **Prends un sac et mets-y des affaires dedans.**  », dit Luke, un éclat de malice au fond de son regard bleu. Michael haussa un sourcil mais attrapa néanmoins un sac. Il y glissa des vêtements de rechange aussi rapidement que possible. Il ne savait pas où ils allaient et à vrai dire il s'en fichait : si Luke lui demandait de le suivre à l'autre bout de la planète, il le ferait sans hésiter.

 

«  **On part maintenant ?**  », demanda Michael en passant la lanière de son sac sur son épaule. Luke lui sourit et fit signe de la tête que oui. Ils descendirent les escaliers et les bruits provenant de la cuisine ne s’atténuèrent pas, personne ne demanda à Michael ce qu'il faisait ou s'il avait bien dormi. C'était comme si Michael n'existait pas vraiment, comme s'il était invisible aux yeux de ses parents. Luke se demanda si c'était la raison pour laquelle le jeune homme avait commencé si jeune à se teindre les cheveux en couleurs très voyantes. Probablement que oui.

 

Ils ouvrirent la porte d'entrée au moment où Andy se gara devant la maison. Michael se retourna vers Luke avec surprise.

 

«  **Ton père est venu nous chercher ? On aurait pu marcher.**  », glissa-t-il comme s'il se sentait coupable d'avoir fait sortir Andy de chez lui. Luke lui tapota la main en souriant.

 

«  **Ca lui fait plaisir d'être là pour nous, Mikey.**  ». Il ouvrit la portière arrière et laissa monter Michael avant de s'installer à côté de lui. Il se pencha et embrassa la joue de son père. Michael, lui, lui serra simplement la main.

 

«  **Ca va bien, les garçons ?**  », demanda Andy en redémarrant la voiture. Il était souriant, comme à son habitude, et Michael sentit la gêne quitter son corps quand l'homme lui adressa un clin d'oeil dans le rétroviseur.

 

«  **Bien. Et vous ?**  », demanda Luke. Sa main se déposa sur la cuisse de Michael par instinct et le punk la recouvra de la sienne.

 

«  **Très bien. J'ai eu tes frères au téléphone hier soir, ils rentrent mercredi soir. Ils ont réussi à déplacer les examens si j'ai bien compris. En même temps, les connaissant, je m'étonne qu'ils n'aient pas réussi à les faire tout bonnement annuler.**  », s'exclama l'homme blond en gardant le regard sur la route. Le trajet semblait peu familier à Michael mais il ne se posa de questions qu'une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la ville. Il se pencha vers Luke pour murmurer : «  On va où ? ». Luke lui sourit, mystérieux, en haussant ses sourcils à plusieurs reprises.

 

«  **Tu verras bien.**  », souffla-t-il. Andy continuait de parler à l'avant, ne prenant pas ombrage du manque de réponse des deux adolescents. Il semblait se contenter de leur présence et Michael repensa à ce que Luke lui avait dit la veille.

 

«  **J'ai pris tout ce que tu m'as demandé, au fait, Lukey.**  », lâcha Andy en se retournant rapidement vers son fils qui le remercia d'un signe de tête. Michael regarda Luke. Quand avait-il eu le temps de demander quoique ce soit à son père ?! Ils avaient passé la matinée pratiquement tout le temps ensemble.

 

Ils roulèrent encore une dizaine de minutes avant qu'Andy ne ralentisse devant une grande maison en pierres blanches. Ils étaient en dehors de la ville sans en être trop éloignés. Ils n'étaient simplement pas dans le centre-ville. Michael regarda autour de lui en descendant de voiture, son sac sur son épaule. Il y avait un grand jardin dans lequel une balançoire rouillée résidait. Un salon de jardin était recouvert d'une bâche et une piscine couverte était fermée. Il suivit Luke et Andy sans vraiment réfléchir, trop occupé à découvrir cette maison qui était l'image parfaite de la maison de ses rêves.

 

«  **Bienvenue à la maison.**  », dit Andy en s'écartant de la porte et posant sa main sur l'épaule de Michael pour le faire entrer avant lui. Ils avancèrent dans un grand hall lumineux qui donnait sur un couloir, un salon en parquet et une grande cuisine.

 

«  **Je dois y aller. Je vous laisse les sacs devant la maison et si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, vous m'appelez. Je passerais vous récupérer demain soir. Ou avant si vous préférez.**  », annonça Andy. Il déposa un baiser rapide sur la joue des deux garçons et partit avec un signe de la main.

 

«  **On est chez vous ?**  », demanda Michael, n'osant pas hausser le ton car tous les sons résonnaient dans cette grande maison vide. Luke acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

 

«  **C'est notre maison de campagne. Pas vraiment en campagne mais bon. On a grandit dans cette maison mais c'était plus simple pour mes parents de prendre une maison en ville quand mes frères et moi avons été assez grands pour avoir des activités extra-scolaire. Comme ça ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être toujours là pour nous emmener. Ils n'ont jamais eu le c?ur de vendre cette maison. On a tous trop de souvenirs dans cette maison. Je voulais en créer avec toi. Et puis, si le c?ur t'en dit, tu peux rester là, la semaine. Si jamais tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi. Le bus passe juste devant la maison. On ne met qu'une quinzaine de minutes pour arriver au centre-ville. Tu as le choix. C'est Maman et Papa qui l'ont proposé, avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit. Alors ?**  », demanda Luke tout d'une traite, reprenant rapidement sa respiration.

 

Michael s'avança vers Luke et déposa ses mains dans son dos au moment où il embrassa le jeune homme blond. Il ne retint pas son désir parce que, cette fois-ci, ils étaient totalement seuls et Luke l'avait dit : il avait de nombreux souvenirs dans cette maison. Mais aucun en tant que couple. Luke enroula ses bras autour du cou de Michael et ce dernier en profita pour passer ses mains sous les cuisses du blond pour le porter et le faire asseoir sur le plan de travail qui était à côté d'eux.

 

«  **Michael... je voulais te montrer la chambre.**  », souffla Luke, hors d'haleine entre deux baisers torrides. Il le disait pour essayer de garder les pieds sur Terre mais si Michael lui demandait de lui montrer la chambre, il l'enverrait se faire voir. Michael déposa sa bouche sur le cou de Luke et l'embrassa délicatement, léchant sa peau pour en connaître le goût. Il voulait connaître le goût de son petit-ami à chaque heure de chaque jour. «  **Michael**  », gémit Luke en essayant de glisser ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Michael, sans grande réussite. Son esprit était embrumé par le désir qu'il ressentait. Sentir la bouche de Michael descendre sur son torse tandis qu'il relevait le tee-shirt de Luke pour le lui retirer n'aidait en rien du tout.

 

Michael se recula et fit descendre Luke du plan de travail. Il le fit se mettre debout devant lui, lançant le vêtement plus loin dans la pièce. Il embrassa encore Luke, leurs langues naviguant dans la bouche de l'autre sans aucun relâche. Ils ne le disaient pas mais ils sentaient tous les deux la tension se créer dans leurs ventres. Ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre. Michael glissa ses doigts dans la ceinture de Luke et lui demanda, d'un regard, s'il pouvait la lui retirer. Luke hocha simplement de la tête, le souffle trop court pour formuler une phrase complète et faisant sens.

 

Michael baissa rapidement les pans du jean de Luke avant de descendre son boxer aussi, libérant le pénis de Luke. Il embrassa une dernière Luke avec passion avant de se mettre à genoux. Luke comprit tout de suite ce qui allait se passer et il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il tremblait d'anticipation ou de stress. Il n'avait jamais été aussi loin avec personne et savoir qu'il allait faire quelque chose de sexuel avec Michael lui mettait encore plus de pression.

 

Michael vérifia d'un regard que Luke voulait la même chose que lui avant de se lécher les lèvres et de prendre le pénis de Luke dans sa bouche. Ils savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre que ça ne durerait pas longtemps mais c'était suffisant pour eux. Ils avaient besoin de ce contact, besoin d'aller plus loin dans leur relation nouvelle.

 

«  **Oh putain, Mikey.**  », gémit Luke, ses mains se glissant dans les cheveux de Michael sans vraiment tirer dessus. Il avait besoin de garder un contact avec la réalité avant de monter au septième ciel. Michael retira sa bouche pour simplement lécher le gland humide de Luke. Il aimait ce goût salé, sentir la chair durcie sous sa langue. Il aimait savoir qu'il était celui qui avait mis Luke dans cet état et aimait encore plus savoir qu'il était celui qui allait l'en soulager. Il posa sa main sur le bas du sexe de Luke pour en couvrir la totalité et reposa sa bouche, faisant des allers-retours assez rapide pour donner du plaisir à Luke. D'après les petits cris et les gémissements qui s'échappaient de la bouche du garçon blond, il n'avait aucun doute quand au plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes supplémentaires avant que Luke n'éjacule et Michael se fit un plaisir de l'avaler. Il avait besoin de savoir le goût que Luke avait. C'était peut-être étrange mais pour lui ça faisait sens.

 

Luke avait le souffle court et ses doigts étaient toujours dans les cheveux de Michael. Il tira doucement pour attirer son visage face au sien. Il tendit les lèvres pour embrasser Michael mais ce dernier se recula.

 

«  **Je ne me suis pas lavé les dents.**  », expliqua Michael en faisant signe vers le sexe de Luke, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne parlait pas de son haleine matinale. Luke glissa ses mains dans la nuque de Michael et l'embrassa néanmoins.

 

«  **Tu viens de me faire une fellation et tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre du fait que tu ne te sois pas lavé les dents ?! Idiot.**  », dit-il avec tendresse, attirant le corps de Michael contre son torse. «  **Tu veux que je....**  ? », souffla-t-il et Michael l'entoura de ses bras, posant sa tête sur celle de Luke qui était posée sur son torse, au niveau de son c?ur qui battait la chamade.

 

«  **Non. Pas besoin.**  », avoua Michael en rougissant. Ils ne dirent rien d'autre durant de longues minutes, profitant simplement de ce sentiment de plénitude et de calme qui planait en eux. Michael embrassa Luke sur la tempe et se pencha pour murmurer, juste contre son oreille.

 

«  **Maintenant on aura aussi des souvenirs dans cette maison.**  », dit-il avec émotion. Luke ne releva pas son visage, il entoura ses bras autour de la taille de Michael et embrassa son torse.

 

«  **Je t'aime.**  ».

 

Ce fut tout ce qu'il dit et c'était suffisant pour Michael. Il était à sa place, à la maison dans les bras de celui qui donnait un sens à son monde. Ils avaient tout un week-end tous les deux pour profiter de la présence de l'autre, pour apprendre à se connaître et, surtout, pour apprendre à vivre en étant aussi heureux et aussi complet qu'ils l'étaient. C'était nouveau pour Michael mais il n'avait pas peur. Il était heureux et probablement amoureux. Il n'était pas encore prêt à le dire mais Luke le savait. Michael ne pouvait pas le regarder de cette façon sans l'aimer un minimum. Michael le regardait comme s'il était enfin entier avec Luke. Et c'était le cas. Il était entier et fier de la personne qu'il était. Si Luke l'aimait aussi fort, c'est qu'il devait en valoir la peine. Il commençait à le comprendre et, bientôt peut-être, il en serait sûr.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr : helloimthecaptainofthisship.tumblr.com


	18. Chapter 18

Michael n'avait pas l'habitude d'être seul avec Luke et de pouvoir décider de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire sans rendre de compte à personne. Il n'en rendait jamais à ses parents mais quand il était chez Luke, il prenait toujours en compte ce qu'ils pourraient dire. Il n'avait pas non plus l'habitude d'être si proche de Luke, de pouvoir l'embrasser, le toucher à loisir. Cette proximité et cette intimité était nouvelle pour tous les deux. Luke était à présent torse nu, assis sur le tapis du salon avec son carnet sur les genoux. Michael était perché sur le dossier du canapé, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Après avoir rangé les courses qu'Andy avait faites pour eux, ils s'étaient simplement allongés par terre avec la musique s'échappant des enceintes qui ornaient les quatre coins de la pièce. Ils avaient profité de cette plénitude que leur orgasme leur avait fourni. Ils étaient légers et heureux à cet instant.

 

«  **Est-ce que la piscine est utilisable.**  », demanda Michael en faisant relever la tête de Luke vers lui.

 

«  **Utilisable ? Elle est couverte, donc on peut y aller, oui.**  », répondit Luke en fermant son calepin avant de le déposer sur la table basse. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils composaient des chansons pour le plaisir mais ils ne parlaient jamais de leurs carnets respectifs, des phrases qu'ils inscrivaient sur le papier. Luke avait entendu une des créations de Michael durant son concert et c'était tout. Des fois Michael voulait en parler mais l'idée de se mettre encore plus à nu avec Luke le mettait encore un peu mal à l'aise. Ils avaient le temps.

 

Michael lui tira la langue en riant.

 

«  **On peut y aller ?**  », demanda-t-il. Luke se releva et s'approcha de Michael. Il l'embrassa rapidement, sa main caressant la joue gauche de son petit-ami.

 

«  **Oui.**  ». Il attrapa la main du punk et l'entraîna à l'étage. Ils n'avaient pas encore visité le reste de la maison. Ils allèrent directement dans la chambre qui devait être celle de Luke si les posters de Nirvana, Green Day et Sex Pistols étaient un indice fiable. Luke ouvrit les portes de la grande armoire en chêne. Il ouvrit un tiroir à l'intérieur et en tira deux maillots de bain.

 

«  **Je pense qu'il devrait t'aller.**  », dit-il à Michael en lui en lançant un. Sans aucune pudeur, il retira son jean et son boxer pour enfiler son propre maillot de bain. Michael s'arrêta. Il n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'il serait torse nu devant Luke s'ils allaient dans la piscine. Luke dut sentir le stresse de son ami.

 

«  **Je vais ouvrir la piscine. Tu me rejoins quand tu veux.**  », lâcha-t-il en déposant un baiser sur l'épaule de Michael en passant derrière lui. La piscine était dans une petite pièce vitrée et lumineuse dans le jardin. La piscine avait déjà été creusée quand les parents de Luke avaient acheté la maison mais ils avaient construire une pièce pour pouvoir s'y baigner même en hiver. L'eau était chauffée tout comme la pièce. Luke alluma la lumière parce que le temps était couvert et que la neige n'était pas loin de tomber, donnant une luminosité médiocre.

 

Luke sortit deux serviette du meuble blanc qui était à gauche de la porte et les déposa sur un transat. Il allait se retourner quand deux bras passèrent autour de sa taille. Il glissa ses mains sur les avants-bras et sourit. Il était heureux.

 

«  **Si tu veux, tu peux entrer dans l'eau en premier.**  », proposa-t-il pour ne pas mettre Michael trop mal à l'aise. Il savait qu'il avait une vision déformée de lui-même.

 

«  **Non. Je ne veux plus me cacher. Surtout pas de toi.**  », souffla Michael contre la peau du cou du blond. Il desserra son étreinte et fit faire demi-tour à Luke. Ce dernier ferma les yeux une demie-seconde avant de les rouvrir. Il regarda Michael, l'admira. Devant lui se tenait un garçon mince, à la peau très pâle. Luke avait beau chercher, il ne comprenait pas ce que Michael avait voulu lui cacher. Il est vrai que son ventre n'était pas aussi plat que celui de Luke mais il n'y avait rien à camoufler. Luke s'approcha et s'agenouilla pour embrasser le ventre de Michael, sa bouche embrassant la peau autour de son nombril, remontant vers ses côtes pour finir par embrasser son torse. Il glissa ses mains dans la nuque de Michael et plongea son regard dans le sien.

 

«  **Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de toi, Mikey. Tu es magnifique. J'aime tout de toi.**  », murmura Luke. Michael rougit en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

 

«  **Je ne suis pas aussi mince que toi. J'aime pas vraiment qu'on me voit comme ça.**  », confia-t-il. «  **Chaque fois que j'enlève mon tee-shirt j'entends la voix de mon père me répéter que je ne suis pas sportif et que je me laisse aller. J'essaie de ne pas y penser mais c'est difficile.**  », continua-t-il d'expliquer.

 

Luke ferma les yeux et préféra ne pas reprendre ce que Michael venait de lui dire. Il y avait un temps et un lieu pour parler de ces choses et ils avaient vécu tellement d'émotions durant ces derniers jours, ils pouvaient attendre. Ils pouvaient se détendre, pour une fois.

 

Luke se recula vers les marches de la piscine et tendit la main vers Michael. Il garda son regard braqué uniquement sur le visage de son petit-ami, lui souriant de façon tendre et confiante. Michael eut pour premier réflexe d'enrouler ses bras autour de son torse pour cacher cette partie de lui qu'il détestait tellement mais il se retint. Quand il était avec Luke, il arrivait à mettre tout le reste de côté. Arrivait à n'être que lui et ça semblait être suffisant pour Luke. Il tendit la main et la glissa dans celle du blond, avançant lentement vers les marches blanches. L'eau était chaude et c'était agréable de se baigner en plein mois de décembre. Ils firent des allers-retours en silence, souriant simplement. Ils étaient comme dans un cocon, une bulle loin du monde réel et de ses blessures. Michael s'arrêta après une demie-heure et s'accrocha au bord du bassin de sa main gauche tout en observant Luke faire du dos crawlé. Luke le rejoignit après deux nouvelles longueurs, s'appuya au bord avec Michael et lui sourit.

 

«  **Ca va ?**  », demanda-t-il, le souffle court et les joues légèrement rosies de son effort.

 

«  **Ca va.**  », dit Michael. En réalité, ça allait mieux. Il n'était pas encore au mieux de sa forme mais il était heureux, libéré. Comme à chaque fois qu'il passait du temps avec son petit-ami. Luke se rapprocha et déposa sa bouche contre celle de Michael. Il respira lentement, profondément, humant l'odeur du chlore se mêler à l'odeur corporelle de Michael, cette odeur si familière qui le relaxait mieux que n'importe quoi d'autre.

 

«  **Je t'aime.**  », murmura Luke contre les lèvres de son ami, sans vraiment l'embrasser. Ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux et se laissèrent porter par le calme environnant. Ils avaient tout le temps du monde. Michael posa sa main sur la hanche du blond et la remonta le long de son torse jusqu'à la poser dans sa nuque, attirant son visage contre le sien. Il embrassa sa lèvre inférieure en laissant la sienne s'y coller. Il se recula avant de l'embrasser de nouveau avec douceur et révérence comme si Luke risquait de se briser sous son toucher. Il y avait une sérénité dans leurs mouvements, une paix intérieure qui se faisait petit à petit une place dans leurs c?urs. Michael embrassa encore Luke, cette fois de façon plus appuyée. Leurs langues s'enlacèrent avec passion, leurs mains découvrant le corps de l'autre comme pour la première fois. Chaque caresse était appuyée, avait un sens particulier. Luke attira Michael vers l'eau moins profonde pour ne pas risquer de se noyer. Michael le suivit sans jamais quitter sa bouche, sans jamais laisser plus de quelques centimètres entre leurs peaux.

 

«  **Mikey...**  », souffla Luke quand le désir fut trop grand pour être contenu. Michael fit un geste qui le surpris autant qu'il surprit Luke : il retira son short de bain. Il n'avait jamais été totalement nu devant son ami et, bien que l'eau empêchait Luke de bien voir, c'était le geste qui comptait et non pas le fait qu'il puisse voir le sexe en érection de Michael.

 

Il était plus difficile pour Michael de se mettre physiquement nu que de se livrer coeur et âme dans ses chansons. Tellement de démons le hantaient que des fois il ne s'entendait même plus penser. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, les démons n'avaient pas le droit à la parole.

 

«  **Mikey ?**  », demanda Luke, pas sûr de quoi faire maintenant. Il avait envie de toucher son petit-ami, de lui donner du plaisir, néanmoins il ne savait pas si c'était repoussé ses limites trop loin. Michael comprit sa question muette et attrapa la main du blond pour la poser sur son pénis.

 

«  **Tout va bien, Luke.**  », murmura Michael en embrassant de nouveau l'autre garçon. Il lâcha la main du blond et le regarda en souriant. Luke savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec cette proximité sexuelle parce que tout était nouveau pour lui, parce qu'aimer quelqu'un à ce point était nouveau pour lui. Mais, même s'il hésitait, il n'avait pas peur. Il n'eut pas peur d'embrasser Michael langoureusement en le masturbant assez rapidement pour faire gémir l'autre garçon. Michael déposa sa main sur le pénis de Luke et lui rendit le plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Ils se caressèrent jusqu'à atteindre l'orgasme. Dans la piscine familiale.

 

Luke leva les yeux vers la fenêtre et s'écria avec émerveillement.

 

«  **Regarde, il neige !**  », dit-il en pointant un doigt vers la fenêtre. Michael ne détourna pas son regard du visage lumineux de son petit-ami qui répéta. «  **Il neige, Mikey, regarde !**  ». Le punk ne bougea toujours pas son visage. Il sourit et raffermit son étreinte autour du garçon blond qui regardait les flocons tomber avec une joie non-dissimulée.

 

«  **Je t'aime.**  », dit Michael. C'était un murmure mais il fut suffisant pour faire s'arrêter le coeur de Luke qui ancra ses yeux à ceux du punk. «  **Je t'aime, Luke.**  », redit-il en fixant son petit-ami. Luke ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises puis la referma sans rien dire. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Rien à dire.

 

«  **Je t'aime et ça me terrifie.**  », confia Michael en déposant son front contre celui de l'autre garçon.

 

«  **Pourquoi ?**  », demanda Luke une fois qu'il eut retrouvé la parole. Il caressa la joue de Michael pour lui faire comprendre qu'il écoutait, qu'il était là.

 

«  **J'ai des fois la sensation qu'aimer quelqu'un ce n'est pas assez....**  », commença-t-il, en déglutissant bruyamment, ses mains se crispant sur les hanches minces de Luke. «  **Mes parents m'aiment, tu sais. Enfin, la plupart du temps, je crois. Et s'ils m'aiment, ils devraient agir différemment. Si ce n'est pas assez pour eux, alors ça ne peut être assez pour personne. Des fois je me dis que je pourrais partir. Comme tu l'as dit, simplement prendre un sac et quitter le pays. Ça ne sera jamais assez, Luke. Ils auront toujours des morceaux de moi et, quoique je fasse, ces morceaux manqueront en moi.**  », expliqua-t-il avec émotion et la voix tremblante. Luke embrassa son épaule dénudée.

 

«  **Alors on créera de nouveaux morceaux, pour remplacer ce qu'ils t'ont pris.**  », souffla Luke, sa bouche se déposant sur la bouche pulpeuse et rouge de son petit-ami.

 

Michael ferma les yeux avant de regarder la neige tomber dans le jardin. L'ambiance était calme et pure. Parfaite d'une certaine façon. Sereine. Et c'est avec sérénité que Michael se dit que, peut-être, il était possible qu'il arrive à se reconstruire. Il avait réussi à dépasser sa plus grande peur et tomber amoureux d'un garçon qui lui rendait son amour au centuple. Il y arriverait sûrement, avec du temps.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr : helloimthecaptainofthisship.tumblr.com
> 
> <3


End file.
